Goddess' Gift
by Amaterasu Avaron Rhapsodos
Summary: He's only seen her once...But he knows she's a "Gift" from his Goddess...
1. Saving of the Gift

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 1:

Saving the Gift

 **AN: Okay hello everyone this is my first attempt at submitting a fan fic, so PLEASE be nice. This little bad boy was sitting on my shelf gathering dust, but I was just hunting through my WRITTEN fan fics and this thing LITERALLY pimp smacked me in the face. I didn't know whether or not to post it. I was on the fence for so long about it. I mean the way that I write now and the way that I wrote then, (I think that I wrote this like 6 years ago, damn it's been a long time) has changed too much.**

 **I don't even know if it's any good. I kinda plan on just making it a one-shot, considering I don't know what to do with it right now, but if I get enough reviews, I might continue it. But they have to be GOOD reviews. I don't mind the flames, they will help Genesis, with his Materia practice, but I would prefer good ones. So without further adieu, because I have been talking so long...LET'S BEGIN WITH GODDESS' GIFT! (Oh, and there probably will be A LOT of OOC in here, just a warning!)**

 **Disclaimer: *deep breath* I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY 7: CRISIS CORE! THE ONLY THING THAT I OWN IS MY OC! If I did own it, Genesis would not have gone crazy and thought himself a monster, he would be mine and I would love him forever until the end of time. Sephiroth would not have gone crazy. Bitch Jenova would never have come into play. Angeal would never have been killed by Zack. Zack and Aerith would have been together and have had lots of awesome babies. And Cloud and Tifa would have also gotten together and had awesome babies too.**

 **Another AN: So now that I have taken this down off the internet, after having it up for so long with it having so many mistakes... I have changed Tsuki's name to Amaterasu Avaron which actually translates to "island of apples shining over heaven". Amaterasu translated means "shining over heaven" and Avaron means "island of apples". Due to the fact the the Japanese usually put their last names first my OC would be referred to as "Avaron Amaterasu" or "island of apples shining over heaven". Now in this story I don't believe I will be using the name Avaron. I might use it. If I do it will be much later in the story and I will once again explain what the name means in the chappie that I use it in.**

 **So I'm sorry for having to take things down just to change all the names and everything. But when I looked up the translation for Tsuki's name to make sure that I had to correct translation for it, (because I am going to have Genesis eventually ask Amaterasu what her name means in Wutaianese (which I am using the Japanese language for since I don't know what the Wutaian's speak in the game) and eventually she will tell him when she is comfortable enough to) but I came up with the wrong translation and I just couldn't leave the name the way it was so I just had to change it. So this is the product of that. Sorry once again for having to take this down for so long just to change a name, but I just couldn't live with the wrong name. I present to you the re-done version of Chapter 1!**

 **Okay peeps it's been a while since I redid all this and unfortunately I have had to change the rating of this. Due to all of the "M" rated chappies that I have had to slide in, I have decided to just change the rating to"M". I know that may upset some of you but I'm sorry. With all the things that are happening in the later chappies I just don't want to get reported and have my story reported and get in trouble and everything. But I will assure you there will be NO LEMONS in this story.**

 **The only reason I'm upping the rating is because of language and fighting content. Things like that. Nothing that will be totally sexual. There will be a few scenes with removed clothing, but NO LEMONS WILL APPEAR! Things will get a little heated in certain sections, but nothing will happen, be assured.**

 **Later peeps! I have now decided in addition to putting up excerpts from LOVELESS, will be putting up popular quotes that I either find interesting, inspiring, or that I think actually kind of fits/describes what is kind of going to happen in the chappie. Like I said some of them will some of them won't. I just noticed others doing this and I thought it would be fun to do it as well.**

 _"When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides to bliss, her Gift everlasting."_

 _LOVELESS Prologue_

" _Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do."_ _  
―_ _Rob Siltanen_

"Genesis, come on, the entire lab is about to go up! Let's get the heck out of here!" yelled Angeal as he grabbed the back of his best friends leather duster and gave a firm yank.

"Get the hell off, Angeal! I'm not leaving without the girl!" Genesis yelled back, ripping the duster out of his friends grasp.

"She's not worth die- mmph..." Angeal raised a hand to the side of his face and tenderly rubbed his jaw.

Though they were best friends, Genesis had only truly decked him like that once before, and that had been when he was truly, seriously pissed. Dark anger dripped in Genesis' voice as his eyes glowed with Mako-infused power.

"Never say that again, Angeal! That girl is a "Gift" from the Goddess, I know it! I'm not going to let Hojo corrupt her with his filthy ways!" he growled.

Genesis spun on his heel and ran back into the lab. Looking around the room, he searched, almost frantically for his Goddess' "Gift". After a few minutes of searching from room to room, he spotted her. What he saw absolutely appalled him. She was enclosed and locked in a glass case, circular in shape, with not even enough room to stand up. She was curled against the far side of it in fear, her arms drawn up over her head, eyes shut tight.

Her body was closed in a thin, skin-tight black bodysuit and was visibly trembling. Genesis all but flew to the case and summoned Rapier to his hand. He pressed a gloved hand against the glass case, then rapped sharply on it, trying to catch the girls attention and it worked. She looked up and their eyes finally met for the first time. Genesis' breath caught in his chest. Her eyes were cat-like as his other best friends Sephiroth's were, but they held the same azure blue as his own.

A large crash to the side brought them both back to reality, causing Genesis to jump and the girl to merely snap her head in the direction of the crash. Genesis rapped on the case again, bringing the girls attention back to him. He pointed at Rapier and then at the case she was in.

"I hope you can hear me or at least understand me cause I don't have time to repeat this. I'm breaking the case and getting the both of us out of here. Get ready, the glass is going everywhere!" he yelled.

The girl's eyes brightened a little bit but she didn't move except to cover her head again as another piece of equipment came crashing down. Genesis didn't know if the glass was thin enough so that she heard him, but as he had said; he didn't have time to repeat. He raised Rapier high above his head and brought the gleaming crimson and silver sword down hard upon the case. He heard the glass case shatter, then heard the girl scream. Looking back to the glass case, he saw it was now shattered into millions of pieces, however many had showered down onto the girl.

 _'No!'_ Genesis' mind screamed at him, believing that the girl could possibly be cut, though there was no blood.

He rushed into what was left of the glass case and to the girl, kneeling down in front of her. Genesis reached out and gently touched the girl's black-clad arm, brushing some of the glass off it.

"Are you alright? Did you get cu-" he began.

The girl's arms uncovered her head and her auburn tresses fluffed around her shoulders as she shook herself off and her hair fluffed even more around her soft face.

She smiled sweetly up at him and shook her head as if saying, ' _It's alright. I'm fine.'_

Genesis smiled himself in return and raised a red-gloved hand to brush gently across a cream-colored cheek.

"Thank Gaia..." he whispered to himself, glad he hadn't lost the trust he hadn't yet known he'd gained.

The girl leaned into the touch, closing her azure blue, cat-like eyes and slowly lifted a hand to slip inside his. Suddenly an explosion behind Genesis rained down the heated metal on the both of them. Genesis' leather duster kept him protected, the girl did not fair as well. The metal landed on barely concealed skin and burned through the suit like it wasn't even there. Then the metal seared itself into the girl's flesh, causing the girl to jerk away from Genesis in pain, curling around her arm in a desperate attempt to stop the torturous sensation.

Genesis's eyes instantly snapped to the cover-up she was wearing.

"She has no protection from any of this in that thing Hojo has her wearing..." he muttered to himself.

Genesis looked around them, trying to find something – anything to cover her with. Unfortunately, everything within reach was burning or wouldn't provide any protection. Then he had an idea. He hated taking his beloved duster off, he was much more vulnerable that way, but she was more important than he was. Genesis didn't care how injured he became so long as this "Gift" remained unharmed.

He'd already allowed her to be burned, nothing more would happen to her. Genesis lowered Rapier to the ground and pulled the red leather duster off his body and swung it around her, hastily tucking her arms into the sleeves, apologizing for his roughness as he went. He picked up Rapier and sent the crimson blade away with a small mental command, he was going to need both arms to carry the girl. Genesis swiftly scooped her up into his arms and held her diagonally across his chest. She was so small, it was just easier for him to hold her that way.

The girl squirmed against him, obviously not used to this kind of physical contact with another human, at least without negative repercussions. Genesis stood and just held her tighter to his chest as he began to run.

"Please forgive me, I swear I won't hurt you, but I have to do this..." his words stopped momentarily as he dodged a piece of falling equipment, "...It's just until we get out off here..." a dodged explosion, "...bear with me until then, please."

The girl seemed to understand and stopped her movements as Genesis rounded a corner and spotted the door to the lab.

 _'Yes, freedom in sight!'_ he thought to himself.

He began to sprint for the door and the two were almost out when there was a large explosion. As a result, a piece of equipment over the door was knocked loose and fell, effectively blocking the door. Genesis skidded to a stop just short of running into the equipment and backed up a few steps.

"Damn..." he muttered to himself, looking around, "...Trapped..."

The girl's eyes peered out from within the confines of the red leather duster, wide with alarm and fear. She shivered violently in Genesis' arms and he heard a loud whimper. His arms tightened around her a little. He wasn't going to lose this gift. Calling Rapier back to his hand, he raised it high and brought the blade down hard in a diagonal slash, then again, sent it away.

Raising his hand, he called upon his ablilites within himself to activate the orb of materia housed within the armor on his arm. The green orb of materia began to glow and red and black fire swirled around his hand. Genesis called up the most powerful Fire spell that he knew. Casting Dark Firega, a ball of dark fire flew from his hand and smashed into the fallen equipment. It exploded in shards of red and black and Genesis turned his back to it, further shielding the girl and shielding himself as well.

Looking over his shoulder, Genesis turned and checked his work. The equipment was gone. With one last look down at the girl, he ran out of the lab door.

 **Finishing AN: Oh holy fly! That was one of the harder ones that I came up with. I mean I was kinda trying to keep Gen in character, but then again, I wanted him to be a little OOC. I mean, you guys might not think it was hard to do this one, it might look mundane and everything. But back when I first wrote this, wow. I was really cheesy back then. So cleaning it up was kinda hard. But I did my best. So if it seems crappy, well Blah.**


	2. You Are Beautiful

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 2:

You Are Beautiful

 **AN: Okay this was unexpected, I got a review from someone for this so I guess I can continue it. Shout-out...**

 **Sango-44: Thanks for saying this was not trash, I have never been too nice to myself when I have thought about my work. I've always been way, way hard on myself. I've just never had that much confidence. I actually took Creative Writing classes in high school, and they failed me for some odd reason, so that's why I've never thought that I was any good. So it's really nice to hear that someone likes what I write.**

 **So back on track, I didn't think I was going to continue this and I have no idea where it's going to go, so I'm just going to jump on a wave of the Lifestream and ride it out till the end. Hopefully, it will go somewhere without turning to cheesy or sappy or horribly Mary-Sue, or sappy. I just really DON'T want that to happen. And a few things will be reversed in the story like what happened to Genesis, and so on and so forth. SO he won't end up going crazy.**

 **But I'm going to leave it at that so I don't spoil what is to come in this chapter. Sooooo, here goes nothing! Once again I present to you the edited version of Chappie 2.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This was already done in the first chappie so I'm not doing it again. I mean it's obvious that I don't own this...**

 _"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the waters surface. The wandering soul knows no rest..."_

 _LOVELESS Act 1_

" _I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."  
― Maya Angelou _

_Previously_

 _Raising his hand, he called upon his ablilites within himself to activate the orb of materia housed within the armor on his arm. The green orb of materia began to glow and red and black fire swirled around his hand. Genesis called up the most powerful Fire spell that he knew. Casting Dark Firega, a ball of dark fire flew from his hand and smashed into the fallen equipment. It exploded in shards of red and black and Genesis turned his back to it, further shielding the girl and shielding himself as well._

 _Looking over his shoulder, Genesis turned and checked his work. The equipment was gone. With one last look down at the girl, he ran out of the lab door._

Chapter 2

As soon as Genesis was out of the lab, he b-lined for the lift, ignoring the questioning yells from his friend who was right behind him. He didn't give a damn about anything else right now. The girl in his arms was hurt and he was going to see to it that she was healed, but there was no way in Gaia's hell was he going to take her to another scientist. He pressed the lift door button and waited impatiently for it to arrive. Angeal finally caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Genesis whirled around with a hiss, ready to fight to keep the girl away from any harm. When he realized it was just his best friend he relaxed and turned back to the lift.

"Genesis, you do realize that Hojo is going to come looking for the girl. You're going to have to give her back. You won't be able to keep her hidden forever. You're only one man." Angeal began to reason with him.

Genesis sucked a breath of air in and whirled to face Angeal. His eyes were still dark with anger, and Angeal actually took a step back. The anger he saw seemed to come from a person he did not know, it was as if Genesis was not the man that was standing in front of him. He was a possessed man that would not release the captive woman in his arms.

"This girl is going nowhere but to my room, Angeal. I am going to heal her, and she WILL be kept away from Hojo. Even if I have to fight him myself, I will not give her back to him. Even if I have to fight Sephiroth, I will not let her go. She is MY "Gift" Angeal. I will not let her go!" he hissed, growing more and more angrier with every word he uttered.

"Genesis, you're..." Angeal shut his mouth as he saw fire start to swirl around Genesis.

It wasn't hurting the girl, nor was it hurting Genesis, but it meant that Genesis was beginning to get to the point where he was beyond reason. When he lost control of his fire, he was losing control of his emotions, and that was not a very safe thing. Finally, the lift dinged behind him and the door opened. Genesis turned and walked inside. He gave Angeal one last look before hitting the button for level 48, where the apartments were.

The doors slid closed, and Angeal's sight of Genesis was closed off. As the lift moved, Genesis began to take calming breaths so that he wouldn't scare the girl in his arms. If she saw the flames that were circling the both of them, she would assuredly have a conniption fit. He loosened his hold on the girl and looked down at her. She seemed to have started to become sleepy.

Her eyes were halfway closed, and her body seemed to move easily in his arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked softly, hoping she was okay.

The girl moved a little, but it was sluggish, almost as if she was drugged.

She managed a slow shake of her head, telling him, _No.",_ and he became worried.

She was not presenting these symptoms when they were in the lab. He punched the lift button harshly, trying to get it to go faster.

"Hang in there, stay with me. We're almost to my room, I can heal you there. Just stay awake." he whispered.

She nodded her head slightly and tried to smile, but she was too tired to do so and her eyes fell closed and her head fell against his chest. Horror passed across Genesis' face and he raced out the doors of the lift as soon as they opened and he flew down the corridor to his room. He slid the keycard out of his pocket and into the door with difficulty, then pushed through it before it was all the way open and made for his bedroom. He wanted a soft place to lay the girl if he was going to do extensive Materia work. He laid her softly on the bed and yanked open a drawer on the other side of the room that held all of his best Materia.

He pulled out a Mastered Full Cure as well as a Mastered Esuna and yanked out two Materia in the bangle he was currently wearing. He slid the Full Cure and Esuna in place and flew back to the bed. He cast a Full Cure over the girl and waited for a minute to see if that would do anything. The burn on her arm slowly closed itself. But when she failed to do anything else but lay there, he cast Esuna and waited to see if that would work.

At first, it seemed like the two spells did nothing but heal her arm. But after what felt like an eternity, the girl took a sharp, deep breath then coughed a couple times. Genesis gently turned her on her side so that she was able to breath easier. After a few minutes of heaving breaths, her breathing started to slow and Genesis allowed the girl to slowly lay on her back again. She opened her eyes and looked around a little.

Her eyes were unfocused, so Genesis was unsure if she really saw anything.

"Are you okay." he asked softly, trying not to scare her.

Her eyes snapped to him and she started to move away a bit.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's me remember; the one who got you out of the lab. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know if you're okay." he said gently.

Her eyes came more into focus and she started to smile, obviously realizing who he was. She sat up slowly with Genesis helping her with gentle movements. Once she was finally sitting up she turned to look at him.

"Thhhaa...thhhann...she started but was unable to finish.

"It's hard for you to talk, isn't it?" Genesis asked.

The girl looked down sadly and nodded. She held out her hand flat and then imitated a writing utensil with her finger and Genesis got the hint. He fumbled around in the desk across the room for a moment, trying to find a pad of paper and a pen. Once he found one, he rushed back over to the bed and sat down next to her and handed her the two articles.

Immediately she wrote the two words, _"Thank you."_

Genesis shook his head.

"There is no need to thank me. I would have saved you no matter what. You...you are something special to me. I may not have met you before this, but I have seen you before in that lab Hojo kept you in..." he began.

At Hojo's name, the girl shivered.

"When I saw you, I heard a voice whisper to me that I was to save you from that place and to keep you under my protection. I believe that voice belonged to my Goddess, Minerva. The Goddess of Gaia." he continued.

 _"Minerva...Goddess of Gaia, who is that? I have never heard of someone named that."_ the girl wrote quickly.

Genesis was shocked. This girl never learned about the ever present, all powerful, ever loving, Goddess of Gaia? The girl looked at him with such innocence, she couldn't have been lying to him. So he took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to tell her all about the Goddess that governed Gaia. However, every way he looked at it, he drew a blank.

He just couldn't figure out a way to explain it to someone who had never even _heard_ of her. His friends always told him he'd go off on tangents and rants when speaking about his Goddess and then went even more into a rant and tangent about his favorite poem LOVELESS when it concerned his Goddess. He would have to try at a later point to introduce her to his Goddess. (Right now I'm having a bit of trouble of thinking how Genesis would talk to my OC about the Goddess without going into a LOVELESS rant that would go on for hours and have my OC looking at him like...Whiskey Tango Foxtrot? (Which means...What the Fuck?)

So I am going to have him slowly introduce her to LOVELESS at a later point so that they can actually share their ideas about it together, and then my OC can tell him what she thinks about his last verse.(Oh and don't worry, she will be able to use her voice soon enough, it's just something Hojo pulled for temporary punishment and experiments, trust me there is a good reason she is mostly mute right now...))

"Well, for now, let's put that aside until I can think of a good, true way to explain her to you. My friends say I go off on rants when I try and talk about my dear Goddess. And I don't think you would understand them, and I think they would just confuse you even more. On a higher note, why don't you tell me your name? I think that would be a better start to knowing one another, what do you say." he diverted her question into a question of his own and hoped that she would let the first subject rest.

She tilted her head as she looked at him for a second then merely shook her and started writing on the paper, but before she got too far, she dropped the pad and pen, leaned forward, and crossed her arms over her chest and gave a soft cry that would obviously been a loud scream if she had been able. Genesis leaned in himself and tried to make her sit up so he could look her in the face.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked, eyes searching her body for any kind of injury.

Nothing was presenting itself at first, then the girl threw herself off his bed and began rolling on the floor. Quite suddenly and with a _very_ vocal shriek from the girl, two large silver wings opened themselves from her shoulder blades. They were as silver as the moon on a clear night, and they were at least 6 feet long each if he was thinking correctly. Blood was seeping from the spots where they were attached. Genesis looked down in surprise and horror.

 _What had Hojo done to this poor girl_? Slowly, he moved down beside the girl and moved a hand out to touch her shoulder, which was shaking like a leaf in a violent wind. She curled away from him as soon as his fingers barely brushed against it, crying out softly.

"Please...I mean no harm. I want to help, at least let me stop the bleeding." he whispered gently.

She looked up at him from under one arm, then nodded her head and allowed him to get near her back. This time, she was awake when he healed her, and as he did his hands were cool and soothing as the cure made its way across the broken skin on her back. It was calming and lulled her into a dream-like state. As he finished, Genesis removed his hands and looked down at the girl. Her eyes were half-closed and he thought she was going under again.

He slowly slid his arm under hers, so as not to startle her so he could pick her up, and she snapped into awareness instantly. She looked up over one of her wings and he nodded silently to the bed. She smiled wearily and allowed him to lead her there. Slowly he laid her down on her stomach because it was obvious that her wings were still a tad sensitive from just becoming exposed. He pulled his chair from his desk over to his bed turned it around and sat on it, his arms crossed on the top.

"So is this what Hojo had you for?" he asked gently.

The girl nodded her head.

She reached for the pad of paper and the pen and managed to scrawl out, _"You hate me now don't you? Now that you've seen what I am..."_

She threw the pad on the floor and buried her head into the pillow. The pad had landed so that Genesis couldn't read it, so he picked it up and turned it over. When he read the words, he felt like someone had slapped him.

"Hate you...hate you...How could I hate you when I don't even know you!? Don't you remember what I said? The Goddess told me to save you, it doesn't matter what you look like to me..." he yelled, "You are...you are..."

He then looked down at the girl, who was now staring up at him, a look in her eye that he couldn't understand. He stood up, turned away and took off the harness that he wore with his uniform. It was getting annoying. As he put it down over in the corner he looked up to the heavens.

 _"Goddess Minerva, give me strength..."_ he thought.

He walked back over to his bed and he kneeled beside it. Lifting his hand up to the girl's cheek, he gently brushed his hand down then cupped it. He leaned in slowly, as if to kiss her, then moved his lips to her ear.

"You are...beautiful..." he whispered, then pulled away slightly, only to move back in and chastely kiss her lips.

 **AN: Oooookayyyy this ended a little differently than I wanted it to, but like I said, I'm riding the wave of the Lifestream and I have no idea where it is going to lead me. So yeah... this might turn out sappier in the end but hey I write to write...XD**


	3. The Meeting of Amaterasu

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 3:

The Meeting of Amaterasu

 **AN: Okay this took me a little bit to come up with and thanks to the AN I had to put up before this chappie, it took me a while to think this one up. I had to think about all the info I put into Tsuki's bio (not that I didn't have half of that info already stuck into my head), but yeah I had to go back over a few things. Soo hopefully this came out as good as the last two chappies have and I get more good reviews. Speaking of which: SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Sango44: Thank you for being the first person to review this! It made me so happy when I posted the first chappie, came back and then saw someone had actually reviewed it. I have never been confident in myself when I write so that is why I have never posted any of my writing before this, so it wonderful that I even got a review from someone.**

 **Sheikahstone559: Thank you to you too for reviewing my story. Like I said, I never have been too confident in my writing and never thought that someone would actually like it. It is a total surprise that someone actually thinks of my work as something noteworthy.**

 **SO on with my AN, as for coming up with the next part, I tried to keep the characters in character. I might have gotten Sephiroth wrong, but I wanted him to seem indifferent, yet still a little pompous and stuck up in his ways. Like an "I'm the best and I know it so why should I have to respect anyone, they are just here to listen to my orders anyway." kind of attitude. I know he's not really like that. But in the original Final Fantasy VII, he's kind of like that with his clones.**

 **I know when Cloud describes him he's not like that. But I want him to be like when he was ordering around his clones. Eventually, later on, I will have his hard ass soften up, but right now I want him to be a total prick. SO here's what you have been waiting for, the continuation of Goddess' Gift! Here is the edited version of this, so enjoy! XD**

 **Disclaimer: Damn it I did this in the first chappie and slightly did it in the second, do I have to do it now? Really? Fine... I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the characters in it, if I did shit would be sooooooo different...There are you happy?!**

 _"There is no Hate; only Joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn Healer of worlds..."_

 _LOVELESS Act 2_

" _I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has always been enough.."  
― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook _

_Previously_

 _He walked back over to his bed and he kneeled beside it. Lifting his hand up to the girl's cheek, he gently brushed his hand down then cupped it. He leaned in slowly, as if to kiss her, then moved his lips to her ear._

 _"You are...beautiful..." he whispered, then pulled away slightly, only to move back in and chastely kiss her lips._

Chapter 3

 _"Beautiful..."_

The word rang through the girls head, then she realized just what this man had dome to her. A light flush tinged her cheeks and she turned her head away, trying to hide the blush. Genesis smiled as he pulled away, he hadn't known he was going to get _'that'_ kind of reaction, but it was nice all the same. What he had seen of the blush was cute, and he really wished to see more. He gently slid his hand under her shoulder and gave a slight tug upwards.

The girl peeked out from her pillow hideaway.

"You don't have to hide from me..." he whispered, "...I won't laugh-"

*Bang Bang*

The both of them jumped and looked at his bedroom door. Fear poured into the girl's eyes, and anger into Genesis'. He knew who that knock belonged to, and he wasn't going to be happy answering it. He turned back to the bed then put one finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. He then moved over to his dresser and pulled out a red silk bed sheet.

He unfurled it and covered the girl with it, mouthing, _"I'm sorry..."_ when her face contorted in pain.

He then walked to his bedroom door, opened it, turned, held his hand up to say, _"Stay here..."_ then walked out of the room.

The girl blinked as the door closed with a soft *click*, apprehension groping inside her. Who was it that was banging on the man's door? Was it Hojo? At that thought, dread filled her entire being. If Hojo found her like this...

Shivers flew through her entire body, and she almost cried out at the pain that caused. She hoped that the man that had saved her meant the words that he had said. That he would protect her even if it meant his life. She lay her head down and closed her eyes, straining her ears to see if she could hear anything that was going on beyond the door she was closed behind. Genesis was beyond pissed as he turned away from his bedroom door.

He had known this was going to happen, he just hadn't expected it so soon. Hojo must have been on the warpath to get the girl back. He quickly made his way down the hallway and around the furniture in his living room. Arriving at the door, he took a deep breath to calm himself, then punched in the code to open the door. He was greeted with the sight of his two best friends, and at the moment, worst enemies.

Sephiroth shoved past him arrogantly as he entered the apartment, and Angeal stood in the doorway waiting to be invited in. Genesis nodded his head and moved to the side, and allowed Angeal in. Sephiroth had made himself at home on Genesis' black leather couch, and Angeal was leaning on the back of it.

"You know he wants her back, Genesis." Sephiroth stated blandly, staring across the room not even looking at him.

Angeal looked up at Genesis and aw the anger burning in his eyes and sought to diffuse the situation.

"What he means, Genesis is that Hojo knows that you have her. And you know how much of a stickler he is about getting something back if he believes it's his..." he began.

"Damn it, she is not going back!" Genesis yelled, Mako-blue eyes flaring to life, "Sephiroth, I don't care what you say, I'm not letting Hojo have her. If you saw what he has done to her, you would agree!"

"And what do you mean by that?" Sephiroth questioned, tilting his head back to look at Genesis, his silver hair water falling over the back of the couch.

"Wings, Sephiroth, wings! She has wings! The damn bastard must have spliced her with a bird or whatever, but she has wings. Six feet on each side if I'm not mistaken. And not only that, he's somehow muted her voice so she can barely make a noise.

It's ridiculous, it really is. I can't let her go back to that!" yelled Genesis.

At the words _"six feet on each side"_ both of the other SOLDIER's attentions were captured. They were interested in the concept of a human actually having wings, though not in the same way Hojo was. Angeal's curiosity was purely innocent. He had never even heard of a human having wings, never even crossed his mind. Sephiroth, on the other hand, had heard of this particular experiment that Hojo had been working on.

He called it "Project A" or "Project Angel," he thought. Sephiroth never *shown* his interest, but when Hojo hadn't been looking, he had hacked into his files and read up on what he was doing. To Sephiroth's knowledge, the experiment was a failure, and Hojo was about to scrap it. But if what Genesis was talking about, if this girl was "Project A", Hojo would be ecstatic to know that he had succeeded. However, Sephiroth knew what it was like to be a lab rat to Hojo, having been one himself for many years and even still being one.

He would see if this was "Project A", then determine if he would take the girl back, with or without Genesis' permission...or Angeal's help.

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment before he sighed deeply.

"I want to see her." he said.

"I don't care if you're going to-what?" Genesis began.

"I want to see the girl." Sephiroth repeated, not too happy that he had to do so.

"Why would you want to see her, Sephiroth?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and looked over to Angeal, his head still leaned over the back of the couch.

"Are you not curious about her yourself, Angeal? I merely wish to see the girl myself. How often do you find someone with a set of wings." he replied, his eyes then turned to Genesis, "I have no wish to harm the girl, nor take her from you. I only wish to see her."

Genesis stared at Sephiroth, disbelief strewn across his face. Sephiroth didn't often lie, but he was known to keep his _"war tactics"_ to himself. He could have been planning too get close to the girl, grab her, then bolt. Although with Angeal there, he wouldn't be able to pull it off...if Angeal helped Genesis. Genesis looked up at Angeal, and he nodded his head indicating that he wanted the same thing.

His eyes scanned over Sephiroth's face again, trying to find any hint of a lie there, but Sephiroth had his poker face on and Genesis could tell nothing. Genesis knew he could trust his friends, so he looked back at the hallway to his bedroom.

"Alright, stay here. I'll go talk to her about it. I'm not forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to do." he whispered thickly, hoping the girl would say no.

Genesis slowly walked to the hallway, glanced back at his friends for a moment, then continued on to his room. He softly knocked on the door and opened it slowly so he wouldn't scare the girl, and slowly slipped in. The girl had heard him yelling, and become scared. It was obvious she had tried to move, but failed. She was tilted on her side, the sheet pooled around her hips with one of her hands on the top of the headboard trying to pull herself up, while her other arm was supporting her.

One wing was twisted under her awkwardly and the other was still under the sheet limply resting on her hip. She must still have had trouble controlling them. Genesis flew to her side, angry with himself for scaring her enough to make her do this to herself, and gently slid in front of her to put his arms under hers so that she could even out and her wing wasn't twisted awkwardly. The girls face lowered in embarrassment as a small blush rose to her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Can you move your wings at all?" he questioned.

She looked back up and nodded. Her wings contracted a little, just enough for him to turn her so she was able to sit in a kneeling position.

"Well, that's good, or at least it's a start..." he whispered, smiling, then his look turned serious, "...I know this is a bit...sudden...but my friends are curious about you. Would you feel safe seeing them?"

The girl looked down and away, biting her bottom lip. She had heard this man yelling at the people out there that he wasn't going to let them take her away, then it had gotten eerily silent before he came in a few minutes later. Could she trust the people that were out there? She knew that she could trust the man sitting in front of her. And he had said that the people that were out there *were* his friends.

These thoughts chased themselves through her mind as she continued to keep her gaze on the ground. The man in front of her shifted and she looked up. He smiled softly.

"I promise you. I won't let them touch you, not unless you say it's okay. And you can even stay in here...and I'll even make them stay at the door if that makes you feel even better." the man whispered.

The girl pointed to the pad and the pen which were on the floor. Genesis understood and retrieved them. She set to work writing something down, then handed it to him.

 _"It's alright for them to come in here, but I want your arms around me from behind, so that I know even if they touch me, they won't be able to pull me away from you without a fight. And don't worry about my wings, they don't hurt as bad anymore. And my name, it's Amaterasu..."_ she had written.

"Amaterasu? Isn't that...Wutaian?" he asked, confused.

Shin-Ra was once at war with Wutai, but he had thought all prisoners of war had been released. Not only that why would they have taken a female as a prisoner of war. Unless she was someone of importance...

Amaterasu took the pad back.

 _"Yes, but it's not what you think. I'm not someone of importance, nor a prisoner of war. Just an opportune moment for Hojo. Now, what's your name, and aren't your friends waiting?"_ she handed the pad back to him.

He quickly read it, then nearly epically facepalmed. After all this time, he hadn't told her his name. After saving her, healing her twice, and making her blush, he hadn't told her his name.

"Genesis..." he said smoothly, setting the pad down and standing up, "Genesis Rhapsodos. I'll be right back then. I'm going to get my friends."

He turned and walked out of the room. As soon as he hit the hallway, he *did* facepalm. How could he have forgotten the all-important little thing called a *name*. His hand had just fallen away from his face when he reached the living room. Genesis leaned on arm against the wall as he waited for his friends to notice him.

It didn't take too much time, Sephiroth sitting up from the back of the couch, his eyes locking with Genesis' and Angeal's eyes doing the same.

"Well?" Angeal asked, "Is she alright with us seeing her?"

"Genesis nodded his head and turned back into the hallway, giving the, _"Follow me..."_ sign.

Sephiroth and Angeal quickly made after him and followed him down the hall. When they reached his room, they found Genesis sitting on his bed, one leg dangling off the side and the girl in his lap. His arms were around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

"Well, Sephiroth, Angeal, meet Amaterasu. Amaterasu, these are my friends." he whispered softly into her ear.

Amaterasu looked up and let her eyes meet Angeal's. He seemed to be tough on the outside and at first glance a rough and strict man, but there was a softness she could see behind those dark blue eyes. Then her gaze traveled to Sephiroth and she gasped loudly. A sharp inhale was heard from Sephiroth as well.

"It's you..." he breathed.

 **AN: Holy Crappidy! It's a cliffy! I normally don't do that kind of thing when I write stories, but I thought it might be kinda fun to put this one in here. So really, what is going to happen next chappie? Who is Amaterasu to Sephiroth? How does Amaterasu know Sephiroth? Will Genesis and Amaterasu EVER get to be alone with one another? Find out next chappie, in the story Goddess' Gift!**

 **Later Peeps!XD**


	4. The Flashback

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 4:

The Flashback

 **AN: So welcome back to Goddess' Gift! I know it's been a little bit since I have updated. I have been writing a story on the side that I do not intend to publish on this site, and my muse has been running absolutely wild with it. I'm on the eleventh chappie, and it's like 200 some pages, and heck it's in 12 font size! So yeah, I finally decided to tear myself away from that and get back to the ones on here. I don't know what I am going to do about, "Rock, Paper, Scissors"... I just have lost all thoughts on what to do with it. I don't want to abandon it but I see no way to continue it at the moment, so I'm just going to let it be for now. I guess I'll get around to it sometime, but I will be loyal to Goddess' Gift, be assured of that! As I have put in my last few chappies, I have revamped everything and edited the crap out of it, so everything is nice and clean now. (Or at least I hope it is.) Enjoy!**

 _"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the waters surface. The wandering soul knows no rest..."_

 _LOVELESS Act 1_

"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life." _  
― Bob Marley_

 _Previously:_

 _Amaterasu looked up and let her eyes meet Angeal's. He seemed to be tough on the outside and at first glance a rough and strict man, but there was a softness she could see behind those dark blue eyes. Then her gaze traveled to Sephiroth and she gasped loudly. A sharp inhale was heard from Sephiroth as well._

 _"It's you..." he breathed._

Chapter 4...

Genesis looked over Amaterasu's shoulder at Sephiroth's surprised face and then he felt Amaterasu's swift breathing. His grip on her tightened, trying to give her comfort, and she leaned back into him more. A soft sob escaped her and she looked down. Her hands came up and grasped Genesis' tightly. Sephiroth started forward with his hand reached out to touch Amaterasu, but Genesis turned his body away from him shielding Amaterasu from Sephiroth.

"No, Sephiroth!" he said.

Amaterasu turned and curled against Genesis even more, turning in on one of her wings, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"No..." she rasped.

She shook her head against Genesis' chest, starting to tremble. Sephiroth stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"You helped me. I wasn't the one who did that, that was one of the other scientists." he whispered.

Amaterasu trembled even more, but she looked over her shoulder. Now that she looked at him better, he was the one that she managed to unlock to Mako tube for one time by reaching through a cage that was next to the tank. But after she had done that she had felt something pierce her back and everything had gone black. She had woken up later, strapped to a table with Hojo hovering over her with a vial with a long silver, pointed thing protruding from it. He had laughed about something, but she couldn't understand him.

Her body just wasn't working right. Then he leaned down and shoved the long, silver pointed thing into her arm. The pain had exploded from that site, and then liquid fire had flown through her veins. She had tried to scream out, but strangely her voice wouldn't work. She tried to get away, but the straps held her tightly to the table.

She thrashed as hard as she could, but it was no good. As that fire spread through her, it began to get harder and harder to move. As the liquid fire finally reached her heart, she blacked out. When she came to, she was sitting in a cage like the one Genesis had found her in. She shot to her feet or at least tried to.

When her head hit the glass top, she almost knocked herself out in her haste to stand. She landed back on the floor of her cage, head held tightly in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut. She had become quite dizzy with the movement, not to mention the pain of hitting her head. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around. The cage around her seemed clear enough, so she stretched out her hand in front of her trying to determine how much room she had.

She was able to crawl forward about four feet, and when she felt above her, she had maybe about a foot of clearance above her head when sitting. Her movement had caught the attention of one of the other scientists in the lab, and they walked up to the glass cage that she was in.

"Are you awake and coherent now?" they had asked.

Amaterasu just stared back at him not answering. The attendant had just continued looking at her, then walked back over to the computer they had been working on, and began typing something in. A door swished open on the other side of the lab and Hojo walked into the room. Amaterasu saw him and shrank against the other side of the case. He looked quickly over at her, then walked over to the other scientist that was typing on the computer.

"What is her status?" he asked.

"She seems to be awake and coherent, but she won't try and speak. I don't know whether it is because she chooses not to or is unable to, or does not understand that I asked her to." replied the scientist.

Hojo nodded and walked over to Amaterasu's case.

"Girl, you can understand me right?" he said, rapping on the glass case hard.

This made Amaterasu jump, but she still managed to nod her head. Hojo nodded to the other scientist to enter this information.

"Do you know how to speak still, can you speak?" he asked again.

Amaterasu looked back at him, trying to decide whether or not to answer him. She could just stay silent and hope that he didn't do anything to her, or say something and still hope that he didn't do anything to her. Either way, it was a no-win situation. So she decided to answer.

"Yes, I can still speak." she said, but her voice was so raspy that it hurt her throat to talk.

"There, you see, easily done you fool." Hojo said to the other scientist.

Hojo walked to the other side of the room and started messing with a bunch of vials on a table. Amaterasu noticed that there was no silver, sharp thing over there, so maybe there would be no pain involved in whatever he was doing. Then again, every time that he had done something to her before it had been painful. She watched as he poured a clear liquid into a medium vial, then poured a little bit of a green liquid in with it. He swirled it around, the held it up so that he could see it in the light.

It was now a light pinkish color. He then added a blue liquid to it and it turned a deep purple. He set it down on the table in front of him and then walked to a white box. He opened that and pulled out a capped, orange jug. He pulled a glass to him and poured some of the orange stuff in the glass then added the purple liquid to it.

For some reason, the orange liquid didn't change color at all. He then turned around and started back to Amaterasu. He reached her glass case and pushed a button below it, near the ground. A small section of the glass case opened and he slid the glass inside the case. He pressed the button again, which closed the case and then pointed to the glass.

"You _will_ drink that. If you don't..." he paused and gave an insane smile, "Then I'll just have to make you swallow it _another way_."

Amaterasu looked from the glass to him. She really didn't want to find out what that other way was, but then again, she really didn't want to drink what was in that glass. Last time that had happened, she had ended up on the metal table, strapped down and unable to move or talk. And her time there had not been pleasant. So she moved forward with slow and careful movements, keeping her eyes on Hojo as she made her way to the glass.

She picked it up and looked down into it. The smell that was coming from it made her think it was just normal orange juice. But she _did_ know better. She saw what he had put in there. Giving one more glance at Hojo, she placed the glass to her lips and began to drink.

Hojo's grin grew as he watched. As soon as the first drop hit her tongue, she nearly retched. But she didn't want to spit it out. She really didn't want to find out what Hojo's _other way_ of getting the mixture into her body. So she kept swallowing, ignoring the taste and ignoring the consequences.

She knew that if she didn't she would be in bigger trouble, so better to do it the easiest way. As soon as the glass was empty, she became dizzy again, and she swayed, but managed to catch herself on the wall of her prison. The glass slipped from her hands and crashed to the ground splitting into several large pieces. Her vision began to swim and she was beginning to lose sensation in her body. Her last thought as her sight went black was that she was somehow going to get Hojo back for what he had done...

Amaterasu snapped out of her flashback as she looked up at Sephiroth again, and she could see that she had hurt him with her reaction. She turned away from Genesis and started to pull out of his arms. Surprised at this, Genesis tried to hold on to her tighter, but she turned in his arms again and gave him a small smile. She pulled away and picked up the pad that was on the floor along with the pen. Sitting back in Genesis' arms she began to scribble words onto the pad. Once she had written for a few moments, she held the pad out.

They didn't quite understand until Genesis spoke up.

"That's the only way she can communicate right now..." he whispered, his voice low and furious.

Sephiroth nodded and carefully reached for the pad. Once in his hand, Amaterasu pulled back into the safe confines of Genesis' arms and snuggled herself back into his chest. Sephiroth looked down at the pad.

 _"I'm sorry. The last time that I saw you, was the start of all the more painful experiments to my body...and to the ones that gave me my wings. Please forgive me..."_ it read.

Sephiroth looked up at the girl, and his expression seemed strained. So _this_ was what happened to her because she had freed him from the Mako tube that _one time_. This was her _punishment_ for that. Sorrow and sadness swirled in his heart, but he didn't want to show it. However, contrary to what he wanted, it did show.

The girl clapped her hands softly, bringing the attention back to her, and she reached out. Sephiroth looked down at the pad, then pointed to it.

Amaterasu nodded her head, and made the motion, _"Give..."_

Sephiroth handed the pad back to Amaterasu and she began scribbling on it again. I seemed like she had quite a bit to say, but she was trying to keep her answers and sometimes questions short and to the point.

 _"I wanted to help you. Don't feel like it is your fault that I am like this. It was my choice. And don't try and tell me that you were not thinking that. I can see it on your face plain as day. I am very good at reading expressions, Sephiroth. Even if you think you're not showing them, to me you are an open book."_

She handed him the pad again, and shock passed across his face. He looked up at her to see a small smile resting on her face. He looked away from it, embarrassed that he was showing any emotion. Long ago he had learned to repress his emotions or he was punished for it. And now this girl had seen right through him and saw the guilt that he was trying so hard to hide, saw it like it was written all over his face for everyone to see. Angeal looked to Amaterasu then to Sephiroth, then to Genesis.

He raised his hands showing he meant no harm, and asked, "Amaterasu, right..."

Amaterasu nodded.

"Do you mind if I come closer. Your wings...they fascinate me. I promise I won't touch them or you. I just wish to see them up close. If you wish I'll stay at the end of the bed. Or if you'll let me touch them..." he whispered, afraid to break the gentle spell that had been placed over the room.

It was mostly silent, all except for their breathing and whispering every now and then. Amaterasu looked over her shoulder at Genesis.

He nodded and whispered softly, "Angeal would never hurt you. He's one of the most gentle people that I know, I grew up with him. You can trust him, Amaterasu."

Amaterasu turned back around and looked back to Angeal. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. She patted the bed near her indicating that she didn't mind him coming close enough to touch her wings if he wanted. Angeal slowly walked forward, conscious of how fast he walked. He didn't want to rush forward and scare her back into not wanting to be touched.

Once he reached the bed, he gently sat down on the edge. Amaterasu removed Genesis' hands from around her and turned slightly so that Angeal could see her wings. Genesis gasped, she was going to allow him to touch her wings? Angeal raised his hand and gently smoothed a hand across one of her wings, feeling the texture of the feathers and the strength of the muscles (though right now they were weak) beneath them. Amaterasu then pulled away and back into Genesis' arms, deciding that Angeal had touched her wings enough.

She looked over at Sephiroth, the look in her eyes questioning him whether or not he would want to do the same. Sephiroth looked away for a moment, then slowly nodded in answer. She nodded in return and Sephiroth slowly came forward to the side of the bed and gently reached out to her wing. He gently laid his hand upon the wing, as if testing whether or not it was really there. And to his surprise, the wing rose underneath his hand, moving to show him that it was, in fact, a real movable wing.

Sephiroth pulled back abruptly, spooked by that small movement, and Amaterasu gave a small smile at this. She had known he wouldn't believe her wings could function, so she had proven it to him. Genesis, on the other hand, was outraged. He hadn't been allowed to touch her wings like this, and instead of being the first one able to, (like he should have been in his mind) it seemed like he was going to have to wait even longer to do so! Amaterasu felt the anger radiating off of Genesis, so she looped her hands into his and she pulled Genesis' hands up to her wings.

Burying his fingers deep into the feathers, she relished the feeling of knowing that he would not hurt her when doing this. That's why she had been so wary of letting the others touch. She gave a loud sigh and shifted her wings so that Genesis' fingers moved through her wings even more. Her head fell back against his shoulder, and her eyes slid shut. Amaterasu had known this would feel good, but she had no idea that it would feel this good.

She, _'hmmm'_ ed as she fluttered her wings slightly, moving Genesis' fingers through her wings more.

Genesis saw what she was doing and began to pull lightly as he began to move his fingers through her wings himself so she wouldn't have to move them. She gasped loudly at his movements when he slid his hands down the top of her wings.

"That feels good to you?" he asked softly, Mako-blue eyes wide with wonder.

Something so simple making her so happy...and he was the one that was doing it!

She nodded her head and rasped out, "...Yes...massage...like..."

Her voice was still so quiet and still so distorted still that Genesis almost didn't catch it. He wouldn't have caught it if her lips hadn't been near his ear. He re-laced his fingers back into her feathers and pulled just a little bit harder this time, and Amaterasu's eyes went wide, and she cried out softly. Startled, Genesis quickly pulled his hands away. Before he could entirely react though, Amaterasu had his hands again and quickly re-laced them back into her wings.

"No..stop...helps.." she rasped again.

Sephiroth and Angeal looked at each other and decided to leave the room, not knowing where this might lead to. The way that Amaterasu was acting, she could have been feeling just what she said, a massage. Or it could have been something _much, much_ different, and she just didn't quite know it. Perhaps she had never had a chance to... Well, still, Sephiroth and Angeal decided not to chance it, so Angeal stood and followed Sephiroth out the door, closing it behind them. Genesis looked up from what he was doing and noticed that his friends were gone.

 _"Wonder where they...Oh, holy Goddess Minerva! They couldn't be thinking! They think that I would...With her...She only just got free from Hojo and they think I would...Oh, I am going to murder them when I get a hold of them! When she is asleep and can't hear me! Holy hell is going to rain down upon them, and I will be the bringer of it! I can't believe they would think that I would...",_ Genesis growled in his mind. (If you can't tell by now, yes Genesis is absolutely, thoroughly pissed. Even more so than when he was arguing about taking Amaterasu back to Hojo...)

He looked down at Amaterasu in his arms and the look of bliss on her face. He had to admit, it was tempting to take that route with her, but he couldn't. She could be broken in so many other ways than she was showing, that there was a possibility doing _that_ would fracture her mind even more than it was. No, now was not the time for that. Maybe at a later date, but for now, he would just protect her.

But he would _also_ love her in his heart. Perhaps one day he could confess that love to her properly, and even take action with it. But right now...no, not now. Genesis pulled his hands from her wings and a whine elicited itself from Amaterasu. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I think we need to get some rest. Let me go take care of my friends then I'll come back and help you get changed into something, alright?" he asked.

At the words, _"Changed into something"_ , her eyes became guarded again, but she still nodded.

After all, she was still wearing that thin, bodysuit Hojo put her in. She definitely couldn't wear that forever. She nodded and Genesis got up off the bed. He ruffled his hair a little gave her a kind smile and walked to his door.

"I'll be right back. Just have to settle a few things with my friends. Um...you might hear a little bit of yelling...but, uh don't worry about it. That's just how me and my friends are. Okay, we have our, um...little disputes, and I have a feeling we're going to have one when I get out there. So, don't worry if you do hear yelling. It won't be because of anything you did, okay." he laughed.

Amaterasu looked at him strangely then nodded her head and leaned back against the headboard of his bed, already eager to sleep. It had been a long day for her. From being rescued from the lab, to "meeting Genesis", to meeting his friends, and then that strange encounter where she had learned that she loved having her wings messed with. That had taken a toll on her mind and body, and she really was ready for some sleep. Genesis turned, gave a small wave then walked out the door and shut it quietly.

He then turned and headed down the hallway to his living room. It was time to deal with his pervert friends, and show them what they got for thinking such perverted thoughts about him.

 **AN: Okay that went A LOT differently then I wanted it to but I am happy with it. Um, the wing thing I got from another Fan fic that I read. It was with Sephiroth and seriously messing with his wing** _ **really, REALLY**_ **turned him on and everything. But I don't think I'm going to go that far. I mean I am not going to make this into an "M" rated story. Sorry for those of you out there who would like to see this as such. But...NO! The best that is going to happen is to see Amaterasu without her shirt from behind. Or to see one of the Trinity shirtless, or just in like boxers or something. So yeah, the wing thing is mainly going to be a way that Genesis and Amaterasu bond, and later in the story a way that she saves him. (not going to put too much in on how she saves him, but there's a little spoiler for you!) so what's coming up next is Genesis confronting his friends on being GIANT perverts, and Amaterasu changing into a set of Gen's clothes and managing to get some sleep in an ACTUAL BED, FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HER ENTIRE LIFE! Other than when she was much, much younger, which she really doesn't remember. So yeah that about sums it up! See you next time on Goddess' Gift XD**


	5. Apple Juice and Funny Moments

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 5:

Apple Juice and Funny Moments

 **AN: Okay people we are back with another chappie of Goddess' Gift goodness! Just to let you know ahead of time I am currently under the influence of three bottles of Mike's Hard Lemonade. Though to some people those may not be too strong, I am a total lightweight and have absolutely ZERO tolerance to alcohol. I have no idea why I decided to down the third one when I knew the second one was already affecting me. But hey it makes it all the more fun when you're writing right? SO, if this gets a little stupid or just plain sappy, there's your reason. I'll try not to let it go that way, but usually, when I write, I just let it flow, then go back and correct grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, then switch words when they are mixed up, and then find the words that aren't there. I mostly just let things go as they are unless they don't explain things as well as I'd like them to. So this should be interesting with the way this turns out. (I really hope it doesn't turn out bad...) As I've said once again, I've gone back and edited what I can, if it still seems messed up, blame the editing program I downloaded. It said online that college people were using it, and even people in the business world so that's why I grabbed it. XD Enjoy!**

 _"There is no Hate; only Joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the Dawn, Healer of worlds..."_

 _LOVELESS Act 1_

" _Friendship ... is born at the moment when one man says to another "What! You too? I thought that no one but myself . . ."_ _  
―_ _C.S. Lewis_ _,_ _The Four Loves_

 _Previously_

 _Amaterasu looked at him strangely then nodded her head and leaned back against the headboard of his bed, already eager to sleep. It had been a long day for her. From being rescued from the lab, to "meeting Genesis", to meeting his friends, and then that strange encounter where she had learned that she loved having her wings messed with. That had taken a toll on her mind and body, and she really was ready for some sleep. Genesis turned, gave a small wave then walked out the door and shut it quietly._

 _He then turned and headed down the hallway to his living room. It was time to deal with his pervert friends, and show them what they got for thinking such perverted thoughts about him._

Chapter 5

Genesis turned away from the door to his room and stalked his way down the hallway to his living room, a dark aura surrounding him. His two friends were just about out of the door when he reached the living room.

"And where do the two of you think you are going!" he hissed out.

Angeal turned around and looked at Genesis. The angry aura was almost visible around him as he stood in front of the entrance to the hallway. Angeal was at a loss for words so Sephiroth decided to speak up instead.

"We were unsure as to what was going to go on so we decided to give you privacy." he said, matter of factually.

Genesis' mouth worked open and closed for a moment. He almost had the mind to fly over to Sephiroth to beat him senseless, but he knew it would have done him no good, so he settled for words instead.

"I would NOT do that to her, Sephiroth! She just managed to escape from Hojo, and you think that I would try to bed her. Do you know that she could be broken on so many levels that it would be a miracle if she even let me be in the same room with her while she changed her clothes." Genesis yelled.

Angeal lifted his hands, trying to placate his friend.

"Genesis, we didn't know what was _going to happen_. That girl has probably been with Hojo most of her life and doesn't know a thing about anything." Angeal said gently.

"I don't care about that. _The fact that you would think that I would do that!_ That's what pisses me off Angeal, you as well Sephiroth. I may not be the purest man out there, but I would never..." his words trailed off as his hand curled into a fist.

He then flew across the room, quicker than the eye could follow, then Angeal was once again holding the side of his face like he had been just a few hours earlier. Then there was a loud *thwack* as leather connected with leather. Sephiroth had stopped Genesis' punch just before it had reached him. Their hands trembled in the air as Genesis tried to punch Sephiroth in the face, but Sephiroth held his hand at bay. It seemed that Genesis would not get his wish to harm Sephiroth.

But out of nowhere, Genesis' other hand came up in an uppercut and smashed into Sephiroth's chin, forcing his head back against the door he was standing in front of. Genesis staggered back, holding the hand that Sephiroth had caught, but still with a smile on his face.

"You...deserved that...you jackass..." he huffed.

Sephiroth merely pushed himself off the door and gave Genesis a murderous look. Then he turned and punched in the code to open the door. It slid open and he turned and walked out. Angeal looked at Genesis.

"You know you shouldn't have done that. Angry or not, you really didn't want to hit him..." He said, turning and following Sephiroth.

The door slid closed. Genesis leaned on the wall next to his door. Angeal was right, he did feel bad about hitting his friends, but _damn it_ , how could they have said that. He ran a gloved hand down his face. This day was just getting better and better.

He walked over to the kitchen that was just a few strides away and took his gloves off. He looked down at his hands. Already the angry red marks were forming from where Sephiroth had caught his hand. Soon they would be turning to bruises.

 _"Great, just what I need..."_ he thought to himself, placing his hands on the counter, _"I hope these don't scare her. Perhaps I can tell her these happened while I was getting us out of the lab. She should buy that. I don't know what else to tell her...I can't tell her I got these fighting with my friends..."_

Walking behind the counter he walked to a cupboard and pulled down two small glasses. Placing them on the counter, he walked to his fridge, which he stocked with a number of Wutian meals, but most importantly his favorite, Banora white apple juice. He pulled out a fresh pitcher and poured some into each glass. Putting the pitcher away, he turned and picked up the glasses and made his way back down the hallway. He tapped the door with his boot and slowly pushed it open.

Amaterasu was still sitting there on the bed, but her head was drooped down on her knees, and her eyes were almost closed. At his knock, her eyes opened and her head rose a little and she smiled when she saw it was him. He walked over to the bed and set the glasses down on the bedside table.

"I thought we could have some apple juice as something along the lines of a bedtime snack. Sound good?" he asked.

She looked at the glasses with a guarded look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, this is from my privet stock. No one can put anything in it. And I would never do that to you." he assured her.

At these words, curiosity took over her face and she nodded her head.

"But first we have to do something about that thing you're wearing. You may not want to do it, but you can't stay in that thing Hojo has you in forever. I'm pretty sure we can do something about it. Are you willing to try?" Genesis asked.

Amaterasu looked down then nodded her head. Genesis smiled.

"Good, first off, I'll get you some pants to wear then we'll work on what to do about the shirt." he said softly.

Genesis walked over to a dresser completely opposite of the one he kept his Materia in and opened a drawer. After rooting around for a second, he found a pair of sleep pants that had a drawstring on it. He walked back to Amaterasu and gave them to her.

"Do you want me to leave or turn around?" he asked.

Amaterasu make a circle with her finger, showing him that he could just turn around, but then she shook her finger at him, telling him if he peeked, he would be in trouble. Genesis caught this and gave a soft laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Amaterasu. I'm not like Hojo." he said turning his back to her and letting her change her pants.

Amaterasu had a time of fighting the pants that Hojo had practically forced her into. They were several sizes too small for her and she almost wanted to go and ask Genesis for some help in getting them off, but she really didn't want the embarrassment that would go along with that. She didn't think she could bear it. Once she finally got the top of the pants over her hips, the rest was smooth sailing. The pants that Genesis had given her were soft and smooth.

They were assuredly a fabric she had never felt before in her life. She pulled the drawstring tight around her waist, then looked down. Genesis was a head taller than her, so she had more than four inches of fabric that was sitting on top of her feet. So she just decided to try walking in them. She took one step, and as she took her second, she tripped on the fabric and fell face first into the ground.

Genesis heard the loud *thump* on the carpet behind him and turned around. When he did he saw Amaterasu face planted with her arms and wings trying to push herself up. He nearly laughed at the sight.

When she heard him she sent him a _"Shut up..."_ look.

He merely laughed louder and walked over to her. He helped her up then she smacked the back of his head (anyone heard of the Gibbs slap!XD) for laughing at her and turned her head away. He tried to suppress his laughing but failed. She smacked him again.

"I'm sorry, _I'm sorry!"_ he said, still laughing.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes with a look on her face that practically screamed, _"Sure you are..."_

Genesis then helped her up on the bed.

"Okay, now we need to do the shirt. I have an idea of how to do this, so try to follow me. I'm going to get the hugest shirt that I have slide it over you. Cut a hole in the area where your wings are going to go. Then remove the shirt.

Then I will cut the suit you are wearing off from behind so I don't see anything you don't want me to. Slide the shirt over your wings then over your head. Sound like it will work?" he suggested.

Amaterasu thought for a moment, then nodded her head. Though she wasn't very comfortable with the cutting thing, she was starting to trust Genesis a lot, so she knew he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Genesis walked to his closet and started hunting. Amaterasu sat there waiting until her eyes fell on the red leather duster sitting beside her. It was this very coat that he had used to save her.

She pulled it into her lap and ran her hand across the leather. It still held the smell of smoke on it, and she wrinkled her nose. She wondered how he was going to get it out. It would be such a shame if he wasn't able to and he had to throw such a beautiful coat away.

"Yeah that coat has been through so much you wouldn't believe. Don't worry, I can get just about anything out of it. Here, let's get this shirt on you..." said Genesis' voice behind her.

Amaterasu jumped and dropped said coat when she heard his voice. He was right behind her, almost right next to her ear. She looked over her shoulder, and low and behold there he was sitting behind her.

"Arms up, wings in!" he requested.

Amaterasu complied as well as she could. Genesis pulled the shirt down over her head, and for a moment, she was blind, she could see nothing but darkness. Then the world came back to her and she had a shirt around her body. Her wings were squeezed against her back and she didn't like that feeling. She shifted in discomfort, and Genesis noticed this.

"Gimmie just a sec, I just need to see where your wings are..." he whispered.

She felt cold metal on her back and she jumped, but Genesis put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Shh, don't worry, I promise, never you, alright?" he whispered.

Amaterasu's body stayed tense but she nodded. The metal moved a little higher then left her body. The was one loud rip then another. Then the shirt was starting to be lifted off her head.

"Arms back up..." he whispered.

She complied, and her wings were free again.

"Okay now, wings back so I can reach them and try to hold them still, k?" Genesis asked.

Amaterasu nodded. She felt light pulling and tugging and slowly the shirt began to go on. Amaterasu didn't know how long it took, but by the time Genesis had gotten the shirt to her body she had gotten cold.

"Okay final thing..." he said softly, "Don't worry. This will never be for you. I will never harm you. I am here to protect you. Just keep telling yourself that.

It will help you get through this if you become scared, okay?"

Amaterasu nodded but didn't know why. Soon though she understood. Once she had turned her back to Genesis, he had taken out a knife and began to cut away the bodysuit that Hojo had put her in. As she felt the blade start to cut the suit she realized that she was actually thinking the things that he had told her to think and once she realized this, they actually became a mantra in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that the suit would be off soon...

"...rasu...Amaterasu..." a soft voice said.

Amterasu slowly opened her eyes.

She looked up, "Wha.."

"Amaterasu, it's off, I need to put the rest of the shirt on you..." Genesis whispered.

Amaterasu looked down at herself, noticing that she was very much without a shirt on. She blushed and raised her arms up so he could put her arms through and pull the shirt down.

"S-Sorry...about that..." she stuttered.

Genesis had walked around to the other side of the bed and tossed the destroyed piece of cloth across the room.

"It's alright. When someone goes through a trauma, it can scar them for life. That's why I told you to focus on those words so it wouldn't be as bad." he picked up the apple juice, "Here."

Amaterasu took the juice and took a small sip of it. Her mouth exploded with the taste of sweet apples along with sugar and every other sweet thing that went into apple juice, but the main thing, _the apples_!

"I see you like." Genesis observed.

Amaterasu nodded her head vigorously.

"I was the one who originally created the recipe for this. Made the family millions. But that wasn't the life that I wanted, so I gave that up and came here. Some adventure, traveling, and a little magic wrapped in to boot...but I never thought I'd meet anyone like you..." he said.

At the last part, Amaterasu looked down and bushed. Genesis finished his apple juice and set the glass on the bedside table as he went to look for something to wear to bed.

"You don't mind if we share the bed tonight do you?" he asked, "I hate to be that way, but unfortunately my couch is just not the most comfortable thing in Gaia. It's worse than sleeping on the ground. Perfect for watching TV and all. But try and sleep on it, and your just asking for trouble in the morning..."

He looked back at Amaterasu and she was already laying on her stomach with her head on one of his pillows.

"So I'll take that as a no to sharing the bed..." he confirmed.

She raised her head, and patted the pillow beside her and mouthed, _"You can stay, I would prefer if you did anyway..."_

Genesis smiled, "Thanks, I'll be sure not to roll over on your wing..."

Amaterasu stuck her tongue out at him.

Genesis found his night clothes and on his way out to the bathroom to change he snagged the two glasses they had and deposited them in the sink, he would take care of them in the morning. He made his way back to the bathroom, changed, then dumped his clothes in the hamper near the door when he walked in. Turning the lights off he walked over to the bed and sat down on one side. Unlike Amaterasu, he was able to see in the dark and tell where everything was.

"I'm going to move your wing, okay?" he said softly, putting his hand on her wing to move it.

To his surprise, the wing moved quite well on its own out of his way. He pulled back the covers and lied down on his side facing her. Surprisingly, the wing that he was going to move so he didn't harm it, unfurled itself over top of him as if it were a blanket and gently laid itself on top of him. The feathers were warm and soft and he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and touching them. A soft sigh was heard from beside him and he smiled.

He may have had one hell of a day, but if this girl stayed in his life, he would have one hell of a _lifetime._

 **AN: Okay yeah, so that's funny moment between Amaterasu and Genesis...did not know I was going to put that in there...it just kind of happened. Although the Gibbs slap thing...that I loved, that was cool to get in. I could die to see someone really Gibbs slap Genesis and get away with it. But people I iz tierds. I wanna get to bedz cause it is now currentltyz. 12:35 at night...(I wrote this over a period of two dayz) And I am dusted tierdz Night!XD**


	6. New Materia and Back to Work

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 6:

New Materia and Back to Work

 **AN: I bet all of you thought this wasn't going to continue didn't ya? Well contrary to what seemed like I have decided to continue this so it will be fun for me! This might get a little weird, for the next few minutes of the story cause I've kinda written myself into a corner with this section. I have no idea what to do with Amaterasu at the moment. Sooooo...yeah.**

 **I'll try and keep it interesting but it might get a little boring. But I'll try. Oh and in the last Chapter Amaterasu actually did say something out loud. Do remember what I had said. She was** _ **somewhat**_ **mute not** _ **totally**_ **mute.**

 **She could make a few sounds. But now in this chappie, the real fun begins between these two. And OMF-ingG I got a new laptop just for writing my stories on! It is so cool! It's really up to date, with a touch screen and able to turn into a tablet and able to flip around in 360 degrees so that it's like a triangle and stuff. It is just sooooo cool, I love it!**

 **And now because you have waited so long for this chappie to come out it will be extra long if I can manage it! And now I present to you Goddess' Gift with more Genesis and Amaterasu goodness! Once again I have gone back through and tried my best to edit everything as it should be. I don't know if the program I'm using got everything and if when "I" went back through again if I got everything but hey I tried. XD Enjoy!**

 _"Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the waters surface. The wandering soul knows no rest..."_

 _LOVELESS Act 1_

" _Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."_ _  
―_ _Robert A. Heinlein_ _,_ _Stranger in a Strange Land_

 _Previously_

 _To his surprise, the wing moved quite well on its own out of his way. He pulled back the covers and lied down on his side facing her. Surprisingly, the wing that he was going to move so he didn't harm it, unfurled itself over top of him as if it were a blanket and gently laid itself on top of him. The feathers were warm and soft and he couldn't stop himself from reaching up and touching them. A soft sigh was heard from beside him and he smiled._

 _He may have had one hell of a day, but if this girl stayed in his life, he would have one hell of a_ lifetime.

Chapter 6

The morning came around harshly for Genesis, as what little sunlight could reach through the cloudy Midgar sky streamed in through his window and down onto his face. He put his hand over his eyes, blocking out the bright light and raised his head off the pillow. Soft feathers brushed his shoulder as he sat up even more. He looked down noticing that Amaterasu's wing was still on him, but she had snuggled closer to him during the night. Her head was on his outstretched arm, and her wing was almost folded all the way over him.

He smiled at the thought that she would trust him enough to do that. One arm was folded against her chest and the other was tightly entangled in his sleep shirt. He started to move away, but then found her legs entangled with his as well. He blushed ever so slightly at this. He hadn't expected her to do something so intimate with only knowing him for a few hours.

He definitely did not know how he was going to get out of bed with her tangled around him, but he knew he was going to have to get up. He knew she was going to be hungry, and so was he. Slowly he began to untangle her legs from his, making sure he wasn't waking her in the process. Once he had done that, he gently removed her hand from his shirt, though he would have loved to stay there. Once he got her hands and legs taken care of, it was time to take care of her wing.

He gently lifted it a little, seeing how much leeway he had in moving the wing before she would wake up. It seemed that he was able to move it just enough to slide out from under it and then onto the floor without disturbing her. He gently lowered her wing back to the bed and stood up. She looked so beautiful laying there in the morning light, he really wanted to stay in the room and watch her sleep, but that would have been creepy of him so he decided to go and get breakfast started. He first went and relieved himself in the bathroom, for once not having woke up in the middle of the night to do so.

He then washed his hands and made his way out to the kitchen. He started pulling out things for Amaterasu and himself. He knew with the way she had been treated, she probably hadn't had very much solid food and he would probably have to work her up to solid food. Giving her something like that right away would most likely make her sick and he didn't want that. (I'm going to use some Japanese food for Wutain food cause I really don't know what the Wutain people in the game would really eat, so I'm just going to make it like the people of Wutai are Japanese and everything. Just makes it easier for me. So you will see a lot of references to Japanese food.) He pulled some homemade miso soup that he had stored away for a later date out of the fridge and pulled a pot out the cupboard.

Putting the pot on the stove, he poured the miso soup into the pot and turned the heat on. He personally loved miso and hoped that he could convince her to eat it. He was sure to make enough for the both of them since he didn't want to be rude and eat something in front of her that she couldn't have. It just wouldn't have been fair to her. As the soup warmed up, he moved about the kitchen quietly, gathering the bowls and the spoons so that they could eat the soup.

Genesis didn't hear the door to his room open, nor did he hear it shut, but he did hear her question.

"What is that? It smells good." Amaterasu asked.

Genesis nearly jumped a foot in the air as he heard her voice.

"When did...how...how did you know that I..." he began.

"You forget, Hojo." she replied.

Then the shock wore off and he realized, "Your voice, you can talk!"

"Yeah, Hojo may have muted me, but it was only temporary. It was already wearing off when you saved me yesterday. That was why I was able to make a little noise. For now, my voice will be soft, and it will be hard for me to speak, but I am able to now." she said softly.

"So how did you know that I was..." he pointed down at the miso.

"Scent, Genesis. He enhanced a lot of senses. I also felt you move when you got out of bed. And heard you moving about out here. And I would say that you didn't hear me when I made my way out here did you?" she asked.

Dumbfounded he nodded his head, he also noticed that her wings were folded up nicely against her back.

"Your wings, you have better control of them?" he asked.

Amaterasu walked into the room and sat down at the table near the kitchen. She let her wings droop a little.

"I can only hold up my wings for a little bit, but yes, I have better control over them. It's not as hard to move them. Now like I asked, what are you making, it smells good?" she continued.

Genesis turned back to the stove and took a spoon out to stir the soup so it wouldn't burn.

"It's called miso soup. It's a Wutian dish that I am very fond of. I figured that with the way that Hojo treated you, you've probably really never got the chance to have solid food, so I figured something mild would suffice for now." he said.

Amaterasu nodded her head. The miso was now hot and steaming in the pot so Genesis found a ladle in the drawers in the kitchen and ladled out the soup into the bowls. He turned off the heat on the stove and moved the pot off of it. He then took the bowls with two spoons and brought them over to the table and set one down in front of Amaterasu and took one for himself and sat down next to her. He smiled as she took the spoon and brought a spoonful up before her and sniffed.

She seemed to approve of it and cautiously sipped from the spoon. The soup was hot so she made a face when the heat hit her tongue, but she did smile when she found the taste to be wonderful. He took a spoonful as well and blew on it so he wouldn't have the same problem.

"You probably should blow on it silly." he laughed.

She glared at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, okay, sorry..." he muttered, trying to keep his laughter in.

After that hit to the head last night, he didn't want to get hit again. She may be small, but it was obvious she _had_ been enhanced in some way. She could hit... _hard_. He smiled to himself at the thought of that. She might not be on par with him or Angeal or Sephiroth... _but maybe..._ she could pay Sephiroth and Angeal back for being perv's later.

He'd have to convince her to hit them somehow. But in the long run, he figured it would be worth it. (Cue evil smile in Genesis' head XD) His thoughts and attention turned back to the girl sitting next to him, who was currently devouring the miso soup like it was the last bit of food on Gaia. He smiled to himself, she was really a "Gift" from his Goddess, but truly he didn't know what to do with her. He couldn't be around her twenty-four, seven to protect her.

He had missions and had paperwork in his office that he had to do. Sure he could possibly dupe them into letting him do his paperwork in his apartment, but the missions...that was an entirely different matter altogether. He could trust Angeal to watch over her, but he wasn't too sure about Sephiroth now. After last night, Sephiroth just might take Amaterasu back to Hojo just to spite him. Although, like Amaterasu, Sephiroth had been a lab rat, and he knew the consequences of running away and then coming back.

Genesis didn't know them personally, but when he saw Sephiroth the next day after he had done the very same thing...well he was never in very good shape. It would often take a good week for him to recover. And with how delicate Amaterasu looked, Genesis was afraid that Hojo might kill her with the repercussions of running away. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and sighed. This was going to be hard.

Amaterasu looked up from her miso and observed him. He seemed to be in distress about something. So she carefully reached out her hand. Laying it on his thigh, she tilted her head when he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have many things to take care of and I'm worried about leaving you alone..." Genesis whispered, looking away and down

Amaterasu smiled and put the spoon she was holding down. Removing her hand from his thigh and moving it to the side of his face along with her other one, she made him look at her.

"I may not be that strong, but I can defend myself a little." she asked, "What Materia to do you have?"

He looked at her strangely. She knew how to use Materia?

"You know how to..." he began hesitantly.

She nodded her head.

"Hojo went through many tests when he had me, and I learned many things about myself that he didn't. He never noticed certain things that I did. Or at least he didn't take them far enough for him to make use of them. He asked me to try and light up Materia to use it, and I could do so. But he didn't pursue anything after that.

I, however, retained that information in my mind, so I'm pretty sure that I am able to use low-level spells. I don't think I can fire off a summons, but I'd say a low-level elemental is well within my range." she replied.

He stared slightly open-mouthed. In his wildest dreams, he never thought he would find a woman so perfect to him in his mind. A woman that knew how to use materia. She may not have been SOLDIER, but if she had enough to fire off low-level spells now, then assuredly she could be taught to use more. Because after all, that was exactly how all the SOLDIER's were taught.

It was absolutely incredible. And with his skills, if he were to teach her...with his guidance... He was a master of Materia and specialized in casting even the highest summons and elementals. Hojo would never be able to touch her again. A smile began to spread over his face.

"I have several I believe that you would be able to use. I'll be right back." he said standing and making his way back to his bedroom.

There were several pieces of materia that he was still working on mastering and he believed that those would work for her. He walked over to where he kept his Materia and opened the bottom drawer. Casting his hand over the smooth spheres, he used his inner senses to figure out which one was which. (Okay people, I'm just going to throw this out there to make Genesis seem really bad ass. He is able to touch a piece of Materia, I mean just by his fingertips even, and instantly be able to know what it is, what it can do, and what it's mastery level is. So yeah I'm doing this because he is just bad ass with Materia. Ya just got to love Genesis, with that ability. He is sooooo cool. XD) Pulling out one of his favorites, which just happened to be one he held an affinity for, fire, he slid the drawer shut and walked back out to the table Amaterasu was sitting at.

"This is one that I have been working on mastering. It's a low level right now, but I think that you will be able to use it." he smiled, handing her the small green orb.

Amaterasu took the orb in her hand and held it up in the light and examined it.

"Fire, right?" she asked.

Genesis looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked, bewildered that she was able to tell what it was.

He hadn't told her what Materia it was.

"For some reason, I hear something in me that said it was fire. I don't know what it was, but something said fire. And it feels warm, like a fire would be." she replied.

He shook his head. She was turning out to be more like him than he thought she would be. Maybe he would have an easier time teaching her than he thought.

"Amaterasu, I want to ask you something." he said, putting his hand over hers as she held the Materia.

She looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"When we have the chance, and I am able to smuggle you out of Shin-Ra tower to either the wastelands around Midgar or into the VR room in the tower, would you like to learn how to master Materia? Would you let me teach you?" he asked softly.

A smile broke on Amaterasu's face and she nodded her head.

"I would love that Genesis. I have always been fascinated by Materia, but with Hojo, I was only able to hold it once and that was to see if I could light it up. After that, it was taken away from me and I never saw it again. Speaking of..." she replied.

She looked down at her hand and removed Genesis' from hers. Amaterasu stood up and moved away from the table so if she did manage to summon the fire she wouldn't burn anything. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the orb. The green orb swirled to life in her hand and fire began to circle around her hand. The red and orange flames licked their way around her fingers, then made their way up her arm, then all the way around her body.

It looked to Genesis like she had cloaked herself in fire. It swirled around her lovingly and protectively, as if daring him to try and touch her.

"Amaterasu..." he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and the flames slowly disappeared from around her and she slowly released a breath.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"That was amazing! Are you sure you've never cast Materia before? What you just did requires strict control of the energy used to cast the Materia. Even I have trouble controlling my materia like that." he said.

Amaterasu smiled and shook her head.

"No never, I've never cast any Materia before. Really all I did right there was ask the Materia to present itself to me." she said, looking down at the small orb in her hand.

"What do you mean "present itself to you"?" Genesis asked, intrigued by what she had said.

Amaterasu tilted her head trying to find a way to explain what she had said.

"Well...I think what I mean is like I asked it to show me what it could do with the power I was able to offer it. I mean I just opened myself up to it and allowed it to use my energy. I didn't do anything special. At least I don't think I did." she tried.

Genesis shook his head. Yeah, she was going to be really good with materia if she was able to do this just by offering power. It took a good amount of power to even set the Materia ablaze with light, and even more to fire it off. But the amount of power that it took to do what she had just done was vast. And to boot, she was able to control that power without even thinking about it.

He couldn't wait to get her in the VR room or into the wasteland around Midgar. It was going to be very interesting to see what she was able to do.

"Well, for now, I think I'm going to get you a small bangle that I have to keep that in and maybe a few others so that you have a diverse selection to choose from. I want to see if you are able to tell what I bring out just by touching them as well. Just keep the fire for now and I will be back in a sec." he said, standing and making his way back to his room.

Amaterasu nodded and took a seat back at the table. Back with Genesis in his room, he dug around in one of the drawers to his Materia chest looking for a small bangle. He found one that looked to be small enough and found that it had four slots.

 _'Just enough..."_ he thought to himself.

He picked up an ice, as well as a bolt, and a low-level cure. Shoving the drawer closed, he made his way back out to the kitchen where Amaterasu was now playing with the spoon she had eaten her miso with. She looked up as he neared and her gaze snapped to the bangle in his hand. Her eyes lit up almost like it was Christmas. Genesis sat down and held out his hand for the fire Materia.

Amaterasu handed it over and he slid it into one of the slots.

'Now what is this one?" he asked handing her the ice.

She held it in her hand for a second, her eyes growing distant before answering, "Ice, and it's almost halfway mastered if you wanted to know."

This just smacked Genesis in the face. It was good that she was able to tell what the Materia was just by touching it, but this just went beyond. Then he shook his head, he shouldn't be surprised. He held out his hand again to retrieve the ice Materia and slid that in a slot. He then handed her the bolt Materia.

"And this one?" he asked again.

Amaterasu took the Materia once again and this time she immediately said, "Bolt, or lightning, whichever you wish to call it."

She then held her hand out for the other one, which Genesis handed over. When Amaterasu's hand touched this one, a warm smile touched her face, almost like she was seeing an old friend that she hadn't seen in years.

"I know this one well. I feel like I've known it for a long time. It's a cure." she smiled.

She handed both of them back to Genesis so he could put them in the bangle and he did so. He still couldn't figure out how she was able to tell which Materia was what. It was all so strange. She said she had only touched Materia before and never cast it, but that just seemed too far-fetched with how she was able to do what she had. He held his hands out to her and she gave him her arm.

He gently slid the bangle over her wrist and tightened it so it wouldn't slip off from movement.

"I still don't understand how you are able to do that, but we'll have to figure it out some other time. As much as I'd love to stay here and work it out, I'm late to do my paperwork in my office. Though I do hate it, it must be done. I swear they need to get secretary's to do it for us. But no they never listen to me" Genesis said, rising from his chair.

Amaterasu held back an impolite giggle that threatened to spill from her lips. Genesis looked at her before he started down the hallway.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh. You're not the one who has to sit there and do it..." he muttered.

This caused Amaterasu to actually start laughing. Genesis shook his head as he made his way to his bedroom. He got some clean clothes and made for the shower. Seeing the mess they had made, Amaterasu picked up their bowls, stacked them and placed them in the sink, noting the glasses from last night and the mess still on the stove. She figured if she could find the dish soap, maybe she could wash them and put the food away as a thank you for the breakfast.

About thirty minutes later, Genesis walked out of the bathroom, washed and fully clothed except for his boots, gloves, and coat. He disappeared into his bedroom for a moment, then came back out wearing his boots and coat. Amaterasu silently appraised what she didn't get to see yesterday. Genesis was tall, slim, and lithe. Obviously, a well-trained body walked within those clothes.

But that was not what she truly saw. What she saw right now, was the one that saved her from days and nights of endless torture. A heart that could care for someone no matter what they looked like. If he could care for her with these wings that she carried, he must be an amazing person.

"I'll most likely be gone most of the day. You can do whatever you want in here. Though I don't think I have to tell you not to go out of here. I promise to get back here as fast as I can. And you don't have to worry about anyone coming through the door.

No one can come in unless they have the keycard. And only Angeal and Sephiroth have copies. I believe you feel safe enough around them, right?" he said walking towards the door.

Amaterasu bolted up and ran to him before he could get out the door. Her arms went around his waist from behind, and she hugged him against her. The side of her face was just in between his shoulders.

"I'll be waiting for you..." she whispered, before sliding her hands up to cross themselves on his chest to be able to hold him better for a more firm hug, "I'll miss you..."

She then released him and stepped back. Genesis stood there for a moment, stunned at what she had just done. For one, he had never had someone do that for him, let alone do it in the morning. Number two, he hadn't expected it from Amaterasu. She had only been with him for about a day time wise.

He slowly turned around and looked at her. She merely smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't you have to get going?" she asked, tilting her head.

Genesis snapped out of the trance he was in then nodded his head. He turned around and tapped in the number to open the door. Amaterasu looked around his body as he did this.

 _"46247, got it!"_ she thought.

The door swooshed open and Genesis turned back around. Amaterasu straightened out like she hadn't been looking at what he'd been doing. He waved once then walked out the door, then it swished shut. Genesis started to walk down the corridor towards the lift so he could get to his office, sliding his gloves on as he went.

 _"I wonder what made her do that?"_ he asked himself.

He made it to the lift and pushed the button and leaned on the wall. He just couldn't figure out the reason for her actions, unless...he shoved himself away from the wall just as the lift door opened.

 _"Could it be possible that she..."_ he asked himself as he stepped into the lift.

The doors swished shut and he hit the button for the 38th floor. He continued to think until the door opened again. He walked out and made his way down the hallway. Stopping at his office he hit the button and the door slid open. The familiar sight of his office greeted him.

An ebony desk with Sakura blossoms etched into it with cherry wood sat at the back of the room with a black uncomfortable chair sitting in front of it. A deterrent to keep people from staying too long. A low, Wutian ebony table, with Sakura blossoms painted on it, set off to the left with a sleek black leather couch behind it, for those who were invited to stay longer. On the right side, a high ebony table with a well cared for bonsai tree sitting on it. And then behind his desk, hanging on the wall, a large, ebony weapons rack fashioned just for Rapier.

His friends had gotten it for him. He had to admit that the blade did look stunning on it. Of course, if his friends came in and saw his sword just leaned up against the wall they would be furious, so he called Rapier to him and walked over to the weapons rack and placed it there, taking a second to appreciate how it looked up there. He then turned around and faced his desk. The in-box wasn't as full as he thought it was going to be after the stunt he pulled on Sephiroth yesterday, but it was still pretty full

 _"Might as well get to it..."_ he thought to himself, sitting down and pulling the first form to him.

Even though it wasn't very much, it was still going to be a long day...

 **AN: Yaaaayy! I'm back and I actually got a really big chappie in! OMF-ingG this was hard to plan out! But the morning scene was fun, I had such a fun time messing with Genesis. He is going to have sooooo much fun, but it's just a matter how when and where. Oh, and what's up with Amaterasu wanting the code for the door? What is she up to? Is she planning on going out of the apartment? Noooo, she can't! Find out in the Next chappie of Goddess' Gift!**


	7. A Surprise in the Office

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 7:

A Surprise in the Office

 **AN: Hi all back again with another chappie for Goddess' Gift! I'm hoping to have some fun with this one. I don't know if it's going to be short or long, it just depends on how things roll and on how things play out. If I get certain things in, I might stop there. Or I might get certain things in then add a few more things in to make it a little longer, I don't know.**

 **I'm still deciding. But what I DO know, is that this should be an interesting chappie. Now just so you know there is KIND OF a little** _ **religion like**_ **stuff in here. Its when Genesis gets Amaterasu to address his Goddess. For those of you who are offended by this, I will put you in a warning when this starts so you can skip it if you want to so you aren't offended and everything, cause people do stuff like that and I understand that, so just be ready for the warning! Although, I will tell you if you skip the religion section, you will miss a bit of the story that is important, so you might not want to skip it, just a little FYI on that.**

 **But hey it's your choice. Skip it and not be offended and miss some of the story, or not skip it and have the full effect of the story. I personally think it's not too bad on the religion thing. I tried to keep it kind of neutral. But I never saw Genesis talk to the Goddess in Crisis Core, or if he did I really didn't catch it very well, and I'm too lazy to go back and play the game or watch the cut-scene movie to find out so I'm just kind of making up my way of him talking to her.**

 **So sit back and enjoy the excitement and fun that will be coming up in this chappie! Once again I have edited the chappie and hope you enjoy it!**

 _"When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end, the Goddess decends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her Gift everlasting..."_

 _LOVELESS Prologue_

" _Sometimes people are beautiful._ _  
_ _Not in looks._ _  
_ _Not in what they say._ _  
_ _Just in what they are."_ _  
_ _―_ _Markus Zusak_ _,_ _I Am the Messenger_

 _Previously_

 _His friends had gotten it for him. He had to admit that the blade did look stunning on it. Of course, if his friends came in and saw his sword just leaned up against the wall they would be furious, so he called Rapier to him and walked over to the weapons rack and placed it there, taking a second to appreciate how it looked up there. He then turned around and faced his desk. The in-box wasn't as full as he thought it was going to be after the stunt he pulled on Sephiroth yesterday, but it was still pretty full._

 _"Might as well get to it..." he thought to himself, sitting down and pulling the first form to him._

 _Even though it wasn't very much, it was still going to be a long day..._

Chapter 7

As soon as the door to the apartment slid shut, Amaterasu turned and made her way back to the kitchen. She started poking around in the cupboards looking for something to put the remaining soup in. After a few minutes, she found something small enough and she slowly poured the soup into it. The soup was still a little warm so she had to be careful. Carefully she popped the top of the container on and then walked to the fridge.

Opening it, she found a place for the container then shut it. Then turning back to the sink, she began to hunt around for the dish soap. Finding it, she removed the dishes from the sink and stacked them beside it. Turning on the water she filled the sink while adding a little soap. Washing the dishes quickly, she took note of the dish rack next to the sink, so she stacked the dishes there.

Draining the sink, she dried her hands off then walked out of the kitchen. Amaterasu headed back to Genesis' room and opened his closet. Poking around, she tried to find some pants that would fit her without too much trouble. After a few minutes and a few disappointments, she found a pair of black jeans that actually fit her. It seemed that Genesis had actually once been about her size.

Amaterasu walked in front of a mirror that Genesis had in his room, she frowned over her shoulders at her wings. She would never get out of the apartment and up to his office with her wings out. They would be a dead giveaway and she would be straight back in Hojo's hands in no time. Closing her eyes she willed herself not to have the wings. Slowly she felt the weight on her back lessen until it was no longer there.

Amaterasu opened her eyes and nearly cried out in joy. She could make her wings disappear! This was going to make going out sooooo much easier. Diving back into Genesis' closet she grabbed a shirt similar to the one he wore today and slid it over her head. It was a couple sizes too big, but it would do.

She wouldn't look too out of place because of it. Amaterasu noticed that he really didn't have very much in the way of casual shoes, so she grabbed a pair of smaller boots that looked like they had been worn and then thrown to the back of the closet for a very long time, and surprisingly they fit pretty well. Amaterasu went back to the mirror and looked herself over. The boots went up to her knees and actually accented her legs, thin as they were, same for the pants. The shirt hung a little loose, but it actually made a good style for her.

Amaterasu glanced back at the closet and noticed a small flash of red. Curious, she traipsed back over to it and pushed the other clothes to the side. Low and behold, another red leather duster hung in the back of the closet. This one was smaller than the one that Genesis was currently was wearing and fit her well. It must have been an older one and one that he didn't wear anymore.

Maybe he would even give it to her! Amaterasu smiled with a mischievous gleam in her eye, it would be quite interesting to see Genesis' reaction when she walked into his office in his old duster. It was going to be funny in the first place that she was going up or down there to surprise him as it was. Walking back to the mirror for one last look, she nodded to herself and then walked out of the room and then to the front door. She stopped, wondering what floor that Genesis' office was on, but then considering that she could possibly find out from Angeal if he was still home, she nodded to herself.

Amaterasu reached out and punched in the numbers to open the door.

 _"46247, right?"_ she asked herself, as she waited.

The door slid open and Amaterasu mentally cheered to herself. She had never been notorious for watching people open things, but she had wanted to surprise Genesis, that's why she had watched him punch in the code. Amaterasu slid out the door and slowly walked down the hall. She looked around for a door that would identify Angeal's apartment. It took a little bit of walking, the apartments were bigger on the outside than they looked from the inside, but she found his door.

She looked around the outer edge of the door, seeing if there was something to push other than knocking and she saw a small button. She gently pushed it, then waited. It took a few minutes but Angeal actually did come to his door. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"Why are you out here?! You could get caught and taken back to Hojo! Everything that Genesis did would be for nothing!" he started to hiss, keeping his voice down and looking up and down the hall to make sure they weren't seen.

He pulled her into his apartment and the door slid shut behind her. Amaterasu shrugged his hand off her shoulder and leaned against the closed door.

"I know that, but I owe him enough to at least keep him from being entirely bored out of his mind all day up or down in his office. He has done a lot for me and I wanted to do something for him. I'm not really that recognizable in these clothes. Especially with my wings gone and the style that I have picked up since I raided Genesis' closet." she sighed as she looked at her nails, something she had seen some of the scientists do in the lab when they were exasperated or something of the like.

Angeal actually did look down at her clothes then and noticed what she had dressed herself in. She looked like a younger version of Genesis along with his old red leather duster, all except for her eyes of course, that was a dead giveaway. It was actually a quite interesting look. He shook his head, he was forgetting the main fact. She had gotten out of Genesis' apartment, absolutely out of bounds in his book.

"I should take you back, but somehow you did manage to get out by yourself and you did get all dressed up for him...I guess I can take you down to his office. But if I do, be sure when we are walking not to talk to anyone and don't look at anyone,and stay beside me the whole time. If anyone talks to you just act like you don't hear them, and I'll cover for you. Alright?" Angeal sighed softly.

He walked farther into his apartment and grabbed something from a corner and lifted it onto his back. Amaterasu looked up with interest and when he stepped back into enough light, she saw that he had a huge sword propped on his back. She didn't know how it was hanging there with how huge it was, it must have been heavy as heck, but she didn't bother to ask. She just wanted to get to see Genesis. Then Angeal waited for her to move and he then punched in the code for his door.

Amaterasu didn't bother to look at the code for that one, not thinking she would ever be locked in his apartment. They both walked out and started down to the elevator. Angeal pushed the button and they waited for it to come. Once the door opened and they boarded, Angeal pushed the button for the 38th floor and they waited for the elevator to move. Angeal studied the girl as she leaned against the wall.

She reminded him of Genesis when he had made 1st. He had been so confident and cool, nothing had seemed to bother him, and at the moment Amaterasu seemed the same. She kept her eyes trained on the view out the back of the elevator as it moved. When it stopped and the doors opened, she pushed herself off the elevator wall and walked out. Angeal walked out behind her and quickly caught up to her.

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to him.

"I told you to stay with me just in case. When we get to Genesis' office you can go on alone, but until then stay with me...please..." he hissed.

She gave him an annoyed look but stayed beside him as he walked down the hall. A couple people waved to him and he nodded at them. But no one said anything to her. Once they reached Genesis' office, Angeal put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. Then he turned and walked away.

Amaterasu turned, then pushed the button that would announce her being outside the door. Genesis looked up from his paperwork. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he didn't know who would be visiting him. Rising from his desk, he swiftly walked to the door and hit the button to open it. It slid open and to his shock revealed Amaterasu to him. The surprise showed on his face for a moment, then sight anger replaced it. He grabbed the collar of the duster and yanked her inside as he looked down the hallway she had been in. Once the door had closed, he drew her against him in a protective hug.

"You idiot..." he whispered, "...how in the Goddess' name did you get up here without being seen?"

Amaterasu tried to push him away so she could look him in the face, but his grip on her just tightened. So she settled for putting her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"Well for one, you didn't keep me from seeing the code that opened your door. And two, I halfway convinced Angeal to _"basically"_ smuggle me up here. But all he really did was walk me up here. I was the one who got out of your place and found his. By the way, your clothes fit me pretty well." she whispered.

He stiffened, then pushed her away enough to look down at her clothes. Sure enough, she was wearing some of his old clothes, and his old duster that no longer fit him. A smile crept across his face at this. She did look good in his old clothes. He shook his head, then pulled Amaterasu against him once more.

"You shouldn't have come up here, Amaterasu. I don't want you to be captured by Hojo again..." he began, his voice soft, but chastising.

Amaterasu sent her hand ghosting up his back to settle just between his shoulder blades.

"I know, but I remembered what you said about being bored in here all day with nothing to do but paperwork. I thought that I would come give you some company and keep you from being too bored up here. I promise I won't distract you too much. Please let me stay up here..." she whispered back to him.

Another smile crossed Genesis' face and he hugged her tightly again. She had an insane streak in her for coming up here with Hojo still after her, but she did it for him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, you can stay. The couch is comfortable if you want to sit there." he said, letting her go and pointing to it.

Amaterasu smiled and shook her head.

"I'd like to sit nearer to you if possible. Please?" she asked.

Genesis looked at the chair in front of his desk and sighed, "That chair isn't very comfortable, Amaterasu..."

"Don't care, I've probably sat on worse!" she chirped.

Genesis shrugged, released her, and walked back to his desk, dragging the chair behind it with him. Amaterasu followed him and sat down once he released the chair and sat down in it. She watched him pull a sheet of paper to him and she leaned forward to see what was on it. She didn't understand too much of what it was about, but Genesis seemed to scan the words for something then he signed his name at the bottom then put it on the other side of his desk. He then pulled another piece of paper to him an did the same thing, then repeated the same thing with a third and fourth paper.

Amaterasu could see why he would get bored so easily if that was what he had to do every day when he came in here.

"Is that what you have to do all the time?" she asked softly.

Genesis shook his head.

"Not all the time. This is just punishment for what I did to one of my friends last night. Because he is my superior in rank, he can push off some of his paperwork on me if he wants to. Which I think is a load of crap, but there is nothing that I can do about it. I was the one who asked for it.

Normally I look over the Materia scores of the SOLDIER's that are still 3rd's and 2nds. It makes it helpful when we get ready to promote them. We can then divide them into the teams they need to be in when we send them out on missions. There are ones that are better with the elementals, like fire, lightning, earth, ice, and so on and so forth. Then there are the ones that are good at healing.

Then there are the ones that are mainly made for defensive fighting or more often called _"support"_ users _._ The more we are able to sort the SOLDIER's out when we send them on missions, the less likely they are to get hurt. Angeal is the one that keeps track of the ones that show the most physical strength. When the SOLDIER's need to be sent out on missions, Sephiroth collaborates with Angeal and I on which SOLDIER's need to be put together to make a balanced team. Or if the teams are already put together, which team would be the best one to send out." he said, not taking his eyes off the paper he was working on.

(The reason I am making the hierarchy of the SOLDIER _"team"_ assignment, is because I'm kinda thinking of a Naruto lineup. Like, Sephiroth is like the Hokage giving out the order to send out the teams when he receives the orders from the President, but Genesis and Angeal are the ones who know the teams so well that Sephiroth consults those two to determine which team goes out depending on the statistics and demands of each mission that comes up. Like S-rank missions, A-rank missions and so on and so forth. The "cure" people would be like the "med-ninjas" and then the "physical" fighters with their swords and fists and stuff would be like the "physical" fighters, then I'm not sure what I would call the "supports" in Naruto terms, but I think you might understand where I'm coming from right now. The reason I am doing this is because I need something for the three of them to collaborate on as a military defense but not be all with the President, _"I'm going to conquer the world and everyone will bow to me!"_ thing.

I think what I'm mainly going to do is have them fighting monsters that are threatening to kill MASS amounts of people, and the local residents can't take care of the infestation themselves. So they send word to the Shin-Ra Company and he gives orders to Sephiroth and then Sephiroth sends the troops out. I know this is way off of what FFVII is normally about, but I didn't want to have to have all of the problems of the President sending off all of SOLDIER to kill actually PEOPLE and having Tsuki see Genesis do that and her changing her attitude towards him when she sees him do that. So I thought that killing monsters would be a much easier way of keeping her close to him with the _"killing"_ thing still going on. I know it sounds so stupid and sappy that I have literally reduced the whole SOLDIER army to being attack dogs against monsters...but I am really sorry.

It was all I could think of. So in truth, Shin-Ra is not really Shin-Ra Power and Electric Company, but just Shin-Ra Inc. The Power and Electric is gone, more or less just replaced with Incorporated. I don't know what to entirely call it, but I will try and think of something. Or if someone can think of something for me, please put it in your review and I will use it and I will also mention the fact that you gave me the idea/info for the name.

I mean Midgar still looks the same and everything, but the President is not trying to take over Gaia by using the Mako reactor idea.)

"So why are they sent out?" Amaterasu inquired.

Genesis sat his pen down and pushed the paper back a little and sighed.

"This world, Amaterasu, is not safe. Not safe at all. There are monsters that roam all four continents that reside on Gaia. And there are many towns the reside on each continent. The monsters tend to grow to such numbers that they grow bold and they attack the towns.

Sometimes the towns can take care of themselves. But other times, they are slaughtered. When that happens, the villagers send word to the President of this company asking for help. The President passes an order to Sephiroth, my superior and also friend and we work out what team to send or whether we should go ourselves. If the monsters are relatively small in number and weak, we usually send our 3rd class SOLDIER's so they can gain experience and learn so they can raise in rank.

If the monsters are a challenge and would be more of a problem we send our 2nd class. If the monsters are out of control and they would be impossible for any of the lower ranks to kill, Sephiroth, Angeal, and I would be sent out to deal with them. It has been a long time since that has happened, but it has happened. Some of the monsters that I have faced, Amaterasu, have destroyed entire villages in their quest just to find food." he said softly, watching her face for her reaction to what he just said.

Amaterasu just sat there looking at him for a moment. Thoughts flew through her mind.

The first time she saw him in the lab when he broke her out. When she woke up in his room. When her wings appeared. The feeling of his hands when he healed her. Sitting in his room hearing him yelling on the other side of the door.

 _The smile on his face._

Trying to get up off the bed before he came in. Him helping to straighten her wings out. Him sitting behind her and holding her when his friends came in to meet her. Him running his hands through her wings. Watching him dig through his dresser drawers to find something for her to wear.

 _The smile on his face._

Sitting on the floor laughing with him when she fell after putting on the pants he gave her. Him helping her put on the shirt he got her. Putting her wing over him just before falling asleep the night before. Waking up and smelling him cooking something. Walking out and seeing him cooking.

 _The smile on his face._

Watching his face as he realized she could talk and she could move her wings better. The look he gave her when she said she liked the miso soup. What he did when she said she could use Materia. The way she felt when he gave her the Materia. The look on his face when she identified the Materia without him telling her.

 _The smile on his face._

When he asked her if she wanted him to teach her to use Materia. What it felt like to use the Materia and feel the fire surround her body. What he did when she told him the mastery level. The way she felt when he brought out the bangle and gave it to her along with the four pieces of Materia. Him putting the bangle on her arm.

 _The smile on his face._

Him complaining about having to do his paperwork. The way he waved before he walked out the door. The look he had when he opened the door to his office when she arrived to surprise him. The hug he had given her when the door had closed. When he had appraised the clothes she was wearing, the slight embarrassment she had felt.

 _THE SMILE ON HIS FACE._

Him saying she could stay and watch him work. Explaining what he was doing patiently without becoming short-tempered with her.

 _ **THE SMILE ON HIS FACE.**_

She didn't want to lose that, she couldn't lose that. He was not disgusted by the fact that she had wings. He was the first person that had shown kindness to her. The first person who had **smiled** at her. She couldn't...she **couldn't**... She shot forward and snaked her arms around him. Her arms went up his back crossing themselves and her hands held his shoulders in a tight grip.

Her face was buried in the side of his neck, and she held him tightly, sitting on his lap so he could not push her away.

"I-I don't want you to go... Please don't...please..." she whispered.

A shocked look settled itself onto Genesis' face, and his hands slowly rose to her back to hold her softly.

"I can't tell them no, Amaterasu. It's my job." he whispered.

She stiffened, then shuddered. He felt wetness slide down the side of his throat and into the collar of his shirt. He started slightly. Was Amaterasu crying?

"Amaterasu, are you..." he began.

Amaterasu shook her head. She didn't want him to go back out again, she didn't want to lose him. He just saved her, she _couldn't_ lose him.

"I can't lose you, I just met you and you just saved me. I don't want to lose you. You said you'd teach me to use Materia, and you said you'd get me out of here. You can't leave me. You're the only one... You've shown kindness for me, you smiled at me.

No one has ever smiled at me. You don't care that I have wings. You can't go, _you can't go_. I won't let you, _I won't let you leave_." she sobbed.

Genesis froze, trying to look down at Amaterasu but she wouldn't budge from where she had latched onto him. His arms held her more tightly against him and he rested his head lightly on top of hers.

"I'm sorry Amaterasu, really I am. But I have to go if they order me. The best I can do is try my best to be careful. But please, _please_ Amaterasu, stop this. I don't want you to cry." he whispered, his hand started to stroke the back of her head, trying to soothe her.

The crook of the neck of his shirt was quickly becoming wet, Amaterasu was trying to stop, but it was too hard. This man, Genesis, he had done everything for her, and he _was_ everything to her. And she had to trust to fate that if he left her on one of his " _missions"_ that he would come back unharmed.

 **BEGINING OF RELIGION SCENE**

"You know, when I leave on one of my missions, I pray to the Goddess of Gaia, Minerva to keep me safe. I know you don't know much about her. But perhaps, you can ask her yourself to keep me safe for you." he whispered softly, trying to soothe her with the quickest thing he could think of.

He really didn't want her to cry. It was heartbreaking to him.

Amaterasu pulled back and met his eyes. Her face was tear-stained and her hair was plastered to the sides of her face. She tried to wipe the tears away but didn't do a very good job. Genesis smiled a little.

"Here, let me help." he said, pulling out a small piece of cloth and gently began to wipe her face off. Amaterasu sat and allowed him to do so, and once Genesis was done she gave a small smile.

"Thanks..." she whispered, sniffing a little, "...but I don't know how to pray or however you put it, to your Goddess."

Genesis smiled even more, now this he could do.

"That's easy, all you have to do is talk. She can hear you at any time you want her to. She's always listening when you need her to be. So when I ask her for protection, I just talk out loud. My friends always glare at me when I do it, but they've learned that I always do it and they don't say anything anymore because they know that it won't stop me.

How about we try right now. I'll go first if you want me to." he said.

Amaterasu tilted her head and looked at him strangely for a moment but then nodded her agreement. Genesis nodded in return then thought for a moment about what he wanted to say. A few thoughts crossed his mind he settled on one. He then looked up at the ceiling above him.

"Goddess Minerva, thank you for sending this "Gift" called Amaterasu to me. I shall cherish her like she is a physical embodiment of you. You have blessed me by giving her to me and I will protect her with my life, and if I must, I will give my life for her. " Genesis fell silent as he looked back down at Amaterasu.

She was looking down and Genesis became worried for a moment.

"Amaterasu..." he asked.

She looked up slightly.

"You really mean that..." she whispered.

Genesis nodded and smiled.

"I would protect you with my life, and I do believe you are a physical embodiment of my Goddess in a way. You are giving and kind. You risked yourself to come up here to keep me company when you knew it was dangerous. And you don't want me to leave to do my job and you've really only known me for about a day, day and a half. You're selfless, Amaterasu.

The Goddess can be like that when she wants to be." he replied, " Now what about you. Would you like to try?"

Amaterasu looked down again, then nodded her head.

She looked up.

"U-Um, G-Goddess Minerva, Th-Thank you for sending Genesis to me. I-I, please keep him safe w-when, if he goes out on one of his missions. I-I don't want to l-lose him. I-I care for him so much. Please don't let him get hurt.

O-Or one of his friends..." she started.

The part about his friends surprised Genesis.

"I-I don't know A-Angeal very well, b-but he seems like a nice person. He helped me find this place. And didn't make me go back to Genesis' apartment when he could have. A-and Sephiroth, I-I've seen him in Hojo's lab. He's been through some of the same things that I have.

Please keep him safe on his missions and try to keep Hojo from doing anything bad to him. Hojo is really mad that I'm not in the lab right now, and I'm sure he's probably taking it out on him. S-so let Sephiroth be okay. Don't let Hojo hurt him too much just because I'm not there for him to take his anger out on..." Amaterasu finished.

 **END RELIGION SCENE**

"Was that okay?" she asked.

"That was perfect, I'm positive she heard you. And that was kind of you to include my friends." he smiled.

Amaterasu slightly blushed. She had just wanted to make sure his friends were safe too. They went out there with him on the battlefield, so they faced the same dangers that he did, why shouldn't she ask the same thing for them ask she did for Genesis? She leaned back into the hug she had given Genesis.

"I don't want you to go and I don't want to lose you. But as you said you have to go. Just be careful then when you do." she whispered.

Pulling away, she climbed off of him and back on the chair. Genesis gazed at her as she shifted back into the chair to try and get comfortable. She cared about him that much. It was amazing what the Goddess had gifted him with. He was sure in a way that he didn't deserve her, but then so much of what he had already he didn't deserve.

His friend Angeal, was a blessing when he was at home in Banora. The family that he had. They were stuck-up aristocrats and had wanted him to follow in the family line of being mayor like his father was. But his father was a total ass-hat, and his mother was a bitch in the way they acted. So he tended to stay away from them.

They weren't pleased with him. But he had snuck out one day and had met Angeal as he had been working in the fields on that day and they had become instant friends. His parents hadn't approved of it and tried to keep them apart but had never succeeded. So when Angeal decided to head to Midgar to join SOLDIER, Genesis had decided to join him as well. His parents hadn't been happy about that either, but they felt it was better than hanging out with the commoners in the fields.

So they had allowed him to go. When he had been admitted into SOLDIER, he had met Sephiroth and had aspired to be like him, but never truly expect to make 1st. So when he did and managed to truly befriend Sephiroth, he was beside himself. Now with only a single chance glance into Hojo's lab, the Goddess had brought him Amaterasu. Once again, he had received something he didn't deserve.

He reached his hand over to Amaterasu and silently slid his hand onto her cheek. He wasn't truly sure about doing this, but if she slapped him for it, she slapped him for it. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to hers. For a moment she didn't react, and Genesis was afraid he had done the wrong thing. But then, Tsuki leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes.

Relieved and happy at the same time, he slid his hand around from the side of her face to the back of her neck. The kiss was gentle as they slowly let it define itself, neither one forcing it, but neither one retreating from it either. They retreated from one another when the need for air became too great, and Genesis rested his forehead against Amaterasu's.

"You're not angry at me for doing that?" he breathed.

"I'm not angry, but why did you...?" she asked softly.

"I've wanted to ever since the first time that I saw you, but I didn't know if you would feel the same. With what you said a few seconds earlier, I thought you did..." he replied.

She blushed fiercely.

"I-I do..." she stuttered.

Genesis' heart fluttered in his chest. She felt the same way he did about her. Just maybe they could be together. Just maybe...he just had to get Hojo to stop coming after her. Maybe he could talk to the President and have him order Hojo to leave her alone.

Hojo had to listen to the President. After all, he was the one who funded all of his experiments. The President could cut all Hojo's funds if he wanted to or even get rid of Hojo if he wanted to. That might be the best idea, but Genesis would have to come up with something good to get that to happen. Maybe what Hojo had already done to Amaterasu would be enough to get the President to get rid of Hojo.

Genesis certainly thought it was good enough grounds. The only other scientist that worked here, Hollander, could take care of the Mako injections that the 2nd's and 3rd's would need when they moved up in rank. And he was sure Hollander wouldn't do anything to Amaterasu if she needed help with anything. Although, if Hollander got a little too interested in Amaterasu's wings, he could always take care of that. Yes, that was what Genesis would do.

Tomorrow he was going to talk to the President about getting rid of Hojo. And he was going to make sure it would happen.

 **AN: Alright people, I know it got a little heated at the end, but after all this is a** _ **n ADVENTURE/ROMANCE**_ **! Things are bound to get a little heated and kissey here and there. And yes I'm planning to try and get rid of Hojo. It might be a little bit. I don't know if I'm going to make a struggle out of it or if I'm going to have Tsuki go up to the President, show him what Hojo did and make the President drops him like a hot potato.**

 **And yes I changed the entire purpose of Shin-Ra but, I had to. I didn't want Amaterasu to be horrified when she learned that Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth killed PEOPLE for a living, so I toned the TYPE of killing down. They still go out and kill things but it's a little less violent. And yes, I separated the classes by their abilities by what Materia they were the best at using. I thought it would be a better way to make teams that could be sent out to do the missions to kill the monsters.**

 **And just to let you know, the President does have a little control as to what goes on in the company, but Sephiroth does a lot of the mission assigning. The President mainly just receives the letters, opens them, then sends them down to Sephiroth to be hashed out to the 2** **nd** **s or 3** **rd** **s depending on how strong they are. Or if Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis need to go themselves.** **Rufus is really nowhere to be found at the moment and really doesn't need to be. The President isn't some old fat-ass dick that just sits there all day and does nothing.**

 **He's actually around 22 or so and well kept. So he is quite reasonable, he just doesn't know what Hojo is doing in his lab. Hojo is doing one thing and then telling him another.** **Pulling off fake test results. So yeah, Hojo is a two-faced liar, so I'm making it kinda easy to get rid of him.**

 **And Hollander is actually quite respectable, so that will be why he will stay.**


	8. An Angel Takes Flight

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 8:

An Angel Takes Flight

 **AN: Okay people out there, one of the reviews that I got the last chappie made me a little unhappy. I know everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but peeps, try to keep your ideas on your religion out of your reviews. I gave you fair warning that there was going to be a scene with some religion points in it and I told you where it was going to start and where it was going to end so you could skip it if you wanted to. I DIDN'T FORCE YOU TO READ IT! I don't mean to be rude to you about it, but hey I gave you fair warning.**

 **Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but please don't try to force it on me. All you will get in return is a PM basically saying not to come back to my stories or me just blocking you from reviewing them or I just won't receive them. And because I enjoy receiving reviews so much, even though I have only received a few, I don't want to have to block people for trying to be force things on me. I love reviews and don't want to lose them. Let's get started with Goddess' Gift!**

 **Again this is the edited version for your enjoyment!**

 **Disclaimer: I haven't done this n a while so it might be a good idea to do it...sooooo, yeah. I don't own Final Fantasy VII. It would be really cool if I did though!**

 _"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber 'morrow. No matter where the winds may blow. My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the Gift of the Goddess. Even if the 'morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return._

 _LOVELESS Act 3_

" _You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world...but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices."_ ** _  
―_ _John Green_** _,_ ** _The Fault in Our Stars_**

 _Previously:_

 _Genesis certainly thought it was good enough grounds. The only other scientist that worked here, Hollander, could take care of the Mako injections that the 2_ _nd_ _'s and 3_ _rd_ _'s would need when they moved up in rank. And he was sure Hollander wouldn't do anything to Tsuki if she needed help with anything. Although, if Hollander got a little too interested in Tsuki's wings, he could always take care of that. Yes, that was what Genesis would do._

 _Tomorrow he was going to talk to the President about getting rid of Hojo. And he was going to make sure it would happen._

Chapter 8

Genesis pulled a little farther away from Amaterasu and looked into her eyes. She had a heavy blush tinging her cheeks and she was breathing heavily. Genesis slid his hand from the back of her neck back around to where it had been before, cupping her cheek. Amaterasu leaned into it, closing her eyes and smiling as she felt the warmth and gentleness that radiated from it.

"So beautiful..." Genesis whispered softly.

Amaterasu opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hm?" she asked.

"So beautiful..." he repeated.

The blush on her face darkened a little. Amaterasu looked down at the floor. She wasn't used to the compliments that she was receiving from Genesis. All she was used to was being called, "girl" and "rat" and similar things by Hojo when she was trapped in his lab. She had never known anything like what Genesis was saying or doing, and it was so new to her.

In a way it was nice, but in another way it was terrifying. She had never known this and she didn't know how to truly respond. The kiss, she had seen the scientists in the lab do that, and she knew the meaning behind it. And she did feel that way about Genesis. Not just because he saved her from Hojo.

There was just something about him that attracted her to him. But the words that he called her. Beautiful...she had never been called that. She had never been called kind. She had never been called anything. She never had anyone to call her that.

Except for maybe one. She had a vague memory of someone. A woman with dark brown hair. Long, dark brown hair in a braided pony-tail. She had a long white dress with blue stripes and flowers on it.

The woman's skin was light but still had a touch of a sun-kissed hue to it. Her face held a bright smile, but she couldn't see her eyes. Her voice was light and her laugh musical, like the tinkle of bells in the wind. Amaterasu could see the woman standing in front of a wooden structure holding a flower in one hand, and a basket of flowers in the other. But that was all that Amaterasu could remember of the woman.

And to remember that it hurt, it brought pain to her head. She pulled herself away from Genesis and held her head in her hands and fell out of the chair she was sitting in, falling to the floor. Tears welled in her eyes as the pain became worse and worse. Genesis watched as she fell, then immediately followed her. Putting his arms around her, he pulled Amaterasu up against his chest and pulled her hands away from her head and put them around him.

"Amaterasu what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." he asked.

Amaterasu just shook her head and buried her head in his chest, trying not to start crying hard as the pain intensified. It was starting to get to her, and she really didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She had felt this pain before, this exact thing had happened before. The first time she had woken up from one of Hojo's more vicious experiments, and she had tried to remember what had happened. This very same pain had flooded its way through her mind and she had learned not to try and remember anything that he had done.

But she had never concerned herself with her past. She had never bothered because she had been Hojo's captive so long that it felt like she had been born his captive. So she just figured that she had no past outside his lab. But this memory of the woman...where did it come from. And why did Genesis trigger it?

Yes he was kind to her, yes he loved her, but she had no past outside of Hojo's lab. _Where had that memory of the woman come from?_ When Amaterasu was on the very edge of consciousness, the pain began to ebb away, allowing Amaterasu to relax into Genesis' arms. She leaned into his touch, breathing heavily. She leaned up to nuzzle his throat just to soothe his fears of her being hurt and noticed something she hadn't before.

A pleasant scent that she found unusual. It was an apple-cinnamon-like scent and was very soothing to her. She inhaled deeply, wanting more of that apple-cinnamoney scent. To soothe herself, and possibly use the distraction to numb the pain in her body. She smiled to herself as she noticed that it was working.

"Hmm, you smell nice..." she whispered with a mischievous smirk, hoping to embarrass or at least catch Genesis off guard.

"Wha..." Genesis froze for a second, then he looked down, a slight blush starting.

Amaterasu looked up, a strained smile on her face.

"I am hurting yes, but I noticed you distract me from my pain. And this time I noticed your scent distracted me. Apple-cinnamon, no?" she said.

Genesis was silent for a moment then nodded. To distract her from her pain was one thing...but with his scent? That one was weird. But he'd take what he got. Shaking his head he moved her so he could pick her up.

"I'm going to take you home. If you're in pain, I don't want you here." he whispered softly.

Amaterasu stiffened.

 _"Damn it, no! Not after all that work I did to get up here. I am not going back in that apparent! Not by myself at least. If I'm going down, damn it, he's coming with me!"_ she thought to herself.

"Please, don't take me back. I'm fine. The pain is gone now. I promise it is. I don't want to be in there alone.

And you need someone to keep you company while you're working in here so you don't get bored. Please, don't take me back!" she begged.

Genesis looked down at her.

"I never said that you were going alone now did I? I'm taking my paperwork with me. I can turn it in tomorrow. If Sephiroth wants to push his work off on me, then he can wait to receive it when I want to turn it in. It's his fault if the papers are late." he said, sitting her in his chair while gathering the papers that he would need to continue his paperwork down in his apartment.

Once he had all of them, he held his hand out to Amaterasu and she took it and they walked out of his office and down to the elevator. Fortunately, no one moved to say anything to the two of them as they walked. They rode the elevator back to to the 48th floor and to the apartment. Genesis slid the key card in and the door opened. They both kicked off their boots and Genesis set his paperwork on the kitchen table and made for the fridge, getting out his Banora white juice.

Pulling it out, he got two glasses and walked back to the table. He filled both glasses and held one out to Amaterasu. Her eyes brightened and she accepted the glass. Genesis picked up his own and they both drank in silence for a moment. When Amaterasu lowered her glass it was half full and she looked over to the window of Genesis' apartment.

Walking over to it she gazed out over the view that was Midgar.

"So what is this place? Hojo never let me out of the lab. So I have no idea to where I even am in this world. Or what this place is even named. You've told me what this world is called, Gaia.

But that is all that I know of this world. I've seen anything outside off that lab. I want to know more. I want to see more, Genesis. I want to know all about this world.

I want to know its secrets. Everything that it holds. About the people, about its animals, about the plants, about the skies that surround Gaia. And the spirits in it as well. I want to know everything that I can." she whispered softly, her look forlorn now, as if she were sad that she didn't know anything about the place she had lived in so much of her life.

Genesis looked at her and could see the sadness that was in her heart. He could feel her heart bleeding from the sadness. He once felt the same way when he was trapped in Banora and before he had met Angeal. Trapped, and not knowing where you are and not knowing what you are going to do next, or how you are going to do it. Genesis put his glass down and walked to Amaterasu.

He put his arms around her, and pulled her back against his chest, lowering the side of his face to her shoulder, his lips against her ear.

"I once felt the same way when I lived in my home town. I knew nothing of the world outside of my hometown, and my parents wanted me to have nothing to do with Angeal because of the difference in our families. But then Angeal and I decided to join SOLDIER and we came here. On our missions, we've seen so many different things and met so many different people. Ran into so many different cultures.

Wutai was amazing. The architecture was astounding. And the Da Cho mountains were beyond imaginable. Zack, Angeal's student, has an amazing hometown called Gongaga. Cosmo Canyon, the secrets locked in the ancient tomes in that place are amazing.

The Chocobo Ranch that is just beyond Kalm, is a wonderful place to go if you want to have some fun and try to ride a Chocobo for the first time. Fort Condor has an actual live Condor on it. Costa Del Sol is a great place it spend a vacation. Icicle Inn may be cold as heck, but it has an amazing snowboarding range that can beat any other place there is. Bone Village has a huge skeleton of an animal that died millions of years ago and they are still doing excavation work on it.

Mideel is warmer than anything but the people there are very kind and you can find interesting things there if you look in the right place. And the Gold Saucer is the best of all. It's like one big video arcade. This world is so amazing, a completely unfathomable place. If you would let me...I would be honored if you would let me be the one to show you what this world is like.

To take you away from the Shin-Ra building, or at least convince the President of this place to allow you to go out on ventures to see what Gaia is like. I'm already going to try and get him to drop Hojo from the company. I just need to get enough evidence to make a good enough case, to make it happen. I just don't know how I'm going to do that though, short of you going in there and you showing the President your wings and telling him what Hojo has done to you. And getting Sephiroth speak up too.

Angeal and I have been trying to get him to do that forever, but he simply refuses until he finds his father Vincent Valentine. He believes Hojo knows where he is, and Sephiroth plans to find a way to get the information out of him, he just doesn't know how." Genesis whispered in her ear, then looked up to see her reaction.

Amaterasu looked at him in the reflection of the glass. Her eyes fixed themselves on his, and her eyes hardened.

"Then that's what we will do. I will let the President see what Hojo has done to me. It is hard for me to accept that I have my wings, but if it gets rid of Hojo, I am willing to let other people see them. Yes, it will be hard for me, but that is my cross to bear. I want Hojo gone, and if showing my wings is the only way to do it...so be it." she whispered back.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door, and Genesis shifted to look back at the door. He looked down, then let Amaterasu go and walked to the door. Opening it, he found Sephiroth standing there outside.

"Genesis, you need to get Amaterasu out of here right now. Hojo is on his way down here with an entourage of monsters to kill you with. The President doesn't know about this, and I can't get to him fast enough to stop it. Get her out of here. There is a chopper on the roof warmed and waiting for you.

It's heading for Kalm, she should be safe there for now." he said quickly, then stepped to the side, "Now go, before he gets here!"

Amaterasu had heard Sephiroth's words and had walked up behind Genesis. He had turned to run and get her, but finding her already behind him, he grabbed her hand. They spared a second to put on their boots, then he pulled her toward the lift. Genesis jabbed at the button trying to make the lift come faster but it didn't seem to work. After what felt like years, the lift finally arrived and they got in.

"What about you, Sephiroth?" asked Genesis, preventing the lift doors from closing.

Sephiroth shook his head.

"I'll keep him busy when he gets down here to give you a run at getting away. Go now, while you still have the chance. We don't know when he'll get here." he replied.

Genesis nodded his head. Sephiroth could take care of himself, he would be alright. Genesis allowed to doors to close, and he took Amaterasu's hand again. He gave it a light squeeze and pushed the button for the roof. The lift jerked into movement.

It was sudden and startling to Amaterasu at the moment. Hojo was coming after her now, for sure, and this time he meant it. She was scared and she didn't know what to do. She pulled Genesis to her and buried her face into his chest. He looked down sensing her distress and put an arm around her.

"Don't worry, I won't let him have you, I promise." he whispered, smoothing his other hand down the back of her head once.

She nodded and hugged him tighter. The lift dinged and they both walked out onto the helipad. The chopper was already warmed up and ready to fly like Sephiroth had said. They both made their way out onto the tarmac, Genesis walking in front, and Amaterasu following close behind.

Suddenly, a black blur sped in from the left, knocking Genesis over and away from Amaterasu. Genesis landed with a thump on his back with a creature on top of him. It snapped at his face as it tried to tear out his throat but missed. Genesis wrestled with it, trying to get his hands around its throat so he could snap its neck for a clean and swift kill. He managed to throw it off and get up only for it to knock him back again.

Amaterasu stood in stunned silence watching the fight, until she felt a hand grab the back of her duster and drag her back. She looked over her shoulder and found Hojo grinning madly behind her. How had he found out that they were going to the helipad? Had Sephiroth tipped him off? No, Sephiroth wouldn't do that to Genesis.

He must have thought ahead of what Sephiroth would do and where he would tell Genesis to go. She wrenched herself into a circle and broke free of his grasp.

"Leave me alone you creep! I hate you!" she yelled and turned to run to Genesis.

Genesis had been forced to the edge of the building and had Rapier out and was still being forced back. Running forward, Amaterasu forced her wings into existence. Seeing this surprised Hojo, and then he started forward, intending on grabbing his prized possession, now that he knew just what his experimentation had done to it. Amaterasu reached the creature that had cornered Genesis and managed to get a hold of some fur that covered its scruff, but it merely flung her off with a turn of its body and returned its attack to Genesis. Hojo, seeing that Amaterasu cared for Genesis, saw a way to break her will enough that she would give up on running from him and return to her captivity, so he could learn all the new things that had happened to her body.

He moved swiftly forward nearing his target so he could dispose of it. Pulling out a gun from inside his lab jacket, Hojo carefully aimed and fired. His aim was true and it hit the creature square in the back between its shoulders, forcing it against Genesis, which then forced the both of them off the Shin-Ra building roof. Amaterasu's eyes widened as she watched Genesis fall over the edge. Hojo looked back at her, a smug look on his face, expecting to see her fall to her knees and begin to cry her eyes out.

But instead, Amaterasu flew forward, flaring her wings out and caught Hojo in her arms. She flew over the side of the building herself and simply let go of him. Hojo's eyes widened, as he realized that Amaterasu's wings were not just for show...she could actually fly with them. With one final hateful look to Hojo as he began to plummet to the ground below, Amaterasu folded her back and began to dive down after Genesis. He had already fallen a ways down the building and Amaterasu wasn't sure she was going to be able to catch him.

She tucked her wings against her body even more and began to pray to the Goddess in her mind that she would reach him. Ten stories down...Twenty stories down...Thirty stories down...Thirty-five stories down...finally she caught up to him. She opened her arms and snagged him around the waist. Then she angled herself up and opened her wings to level out. It hurt, _oh did it hurt!_

But she was not going to let that stop her from saving Genesis. Enduring the pain, Amaterasu managed to level out and soared over the streets of Midgar as a bird would soar in the sky. People looked up to the sky in awe and amazement. Children pointed and laughed. Others just stared in disbelief when they caught sight of the silver, red, and black angel that soared no more than six feet above them carrying a man in its arms.

One child jumped up an down, tugging on his mother's shirt, pointing at the angel as it flew over, asking, "Mommie, mommie, can I do that some time? I wanna fly too!"

Then before they knew it, the silver, red, and black angel was out of sight, retreating back up into the sky from where it had come. Amaterasu made across Midgar in a line so she would be able to slow her speed down, then she flapped her wings hard and made her way back up to the top of Shin-Ra tower. Setting Genesis down gently, she swiftly collapsed onto the tarmac, her wings flopping down beside her. Genesis got to his knees as fast as he could and crawled to her. The creature had done a good amount of damage to him, and that flight from Amaterasu had given him had also scared him witless.

He tried to pull her up so her chest was leaning against him, but he had grown weak himself from loss of blood and she couldn't help him either. So he settled for gently stroking her hair.

"Amaterasu..." he whispered.

He received no reply. Becoming worried her gave her body a gentle shake.

"Amaterasu, are you alright?" he asked again.

Once more there was no reply

Shaking her harder, he started to become frantic. If she had given up her life just to save him he was not going to be very pleased!

"Amaaterasu!" he yelled.

Amaterasu's eyes fluttered and she slowly opened them a little.

"A-Are you...okay...Genesis..." she asked softly.

Genesis sighed in relief. She was okay.

"You are insane, you know that?" he asked her.

"Hmm...yeah...learned that just now...didn't think...I could do that, but here...we are right?" she replied, "...Although I don't...think I'll be doing it again... anytime soon that hurt...a lot, is there...any place softer that I...can rest...this place is too hard...it hurts...I want to...be on your bed again...that was a nice and soft place..."

Genesis laughed at that.

"Yeah, I'll get you to my bed. But you might want to put your wings away before we go down. Might attract too much attention. By the way, speaking of wings, where's Hojo?" he asked looking around the tarmac and not seeing him.

"Check...over the edge of the...building...he's most likely a pancake by now... in my eyes...bastard got what he deserved...I hope he rots in hell..." Amaterasu muttered.

This surprised Genesis. He had only known her for a short amount of time, but she didn't seem like the kind of person that would talk like that.

"You really did hate him that much didn't you?" Genesis wondered out loud.

"Yes, I did." Amaterasu supplied, "Now...if I make my...wings go away can...I go to sleep?"

She laid her head on the tarmac gently. Genesis laughed again.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can get Angeal and Sephiroth up here, cause I don't think either of us is going to make it back to my place by ourselves." he said.

Her head instantly snapped up.

"You're hurt?" she asked.

Genesis nodded.

"Just a little, nothing too bad. It's just the little flight that you gave me has left me a little weak in the knees and I don't think I'll be able to walk right for a few." he smiled.

At that Amaterasu laughed.

"To be honest...I scared myself. I didn't know if I was going to be able to do it. I just jumped without thinking after I took care of Hojo. I was purely angry when he shot the creature and it forced you off, I just flew into a rage. I ran to him picked him up and then dropped him once I had taken off over the side, then I dove after you.

Then I just prayed to Minerva that I would make it to you and my wings would hold our combined weight. If they hadn't, well..." Amaterasu ended her words there, not wanting to continue that thought.

Genesis didn't want to continue it either, so he pulled out his PHS and dialed in Sephiroth's number. It seemed that Sephiroth picked up and they conversed for a second, then Genesis put his PHS away.

"They're on their way. Try to put your wings away while we're waiting. It'll make it easier." Genesis sighed, looking at his left arm.

Amaterasu pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on making her wings go away. Slowly but surely, they melted their way back into her back. Amaterasu slowly moved her way closer to Genesis and threw herself into his lap.

"My back hurts so much right now." she mumbled, as she shifted so that her back was somewhat flat.

"Maybe I could give you a massage when we get back down to my apartment?" Genesis questioned.

She raised her head a bit, then let it flop back down on her arms as she rested across his lap.

"Hmm, maybe...right now it kinda hurts to move. I just want to lay somewhere nice and soft. I'll worry about my back in a moment..." she began.

Just then the doors to the helipad opened and Sephiroth and Angeal walked out, looking back and forth across the tarmac for them. Once they spotted them, they quickly made their way over and crouched down next to them.

"What happened to her, she looks like she's been through one of Hojo's run through's." Sephiroth asked.

"Needless to say, Sephiroth, I took a flying leap off the side of a building, caught Genesis in the process, and took a trip around this city, or where ever we are with him in my arms, and it hurt like nothing I have ever experienced before." Amaterasu complained.

Sephiroth's eyes widened. Did she dive off the side of Shin-Ra Inc.? That's crazy, her wings had just formed. There was no way they could hold her weight combined with Genesis'. They couldn't have been that strong yet.

"How could your wings be that strong already? They just formed last night, did they not?" he asked.

Amaterasu raised her head up to glare at him.

"The more I moved them, the better control I had over them. And can we please not play twenty questions or argue about this right now, my back hurts like a bitch, and I would really like to be laying on something soft, not arguing with you about something you don't know a damn thing about." she hissed, a great amount of venom lacing her voice.

It was quite obvious she was angry. Sephiroth's eyes widened, then he nodded his head. He began to reach for her so he could help her up, but she swatted his hand away.

"Not happy with you at the moment. Angeal, if you would?" she asked.

Sephiroth pulled back and stood. Angeal moved over and picked Amaterasu up gently trying to be careful of her back as he picked her up bridal style, but it still seemed to hurt her a lot. She shifted around in his arms until she found a comfortable position. Sephiroth moved and picked up Genesis. Slinging Genesis' arm over his shoulder he hoisted him up so he could put his arm around his waist.

Slowly they made their way back across the tarmac, and back to the lift. Once inside, they hit the button that would take them down to the 67th floor. Though Hojo had his lab on that floor, Hollander shared it with him. (So yeah, in the game I was not able to find the actual location of Hollander's Lab. I don't even think it was mentioned in Crisis Core.

I believe all that was shown, was when Genesis was injured, was Sephiroth and Angeal and Hollander standing outside the room Genesis was in, talking to each other, Sephiroth volunteering to help, Hollander saying no and then walking into the room with Angeal. If it did say what floor it was I never saw it, and you guys know I am waaay too lazy to go look it up. And I also noticed something that I did by accident. The floor that I put the apartments on, which I said were on floor 48, are right beneath the 49th floor, which is the SOLDIER training floor, Materia room, mission briefing room, and relaxation lounge for off-duty SOLDIER's. Big mistake on my part.

Unless of course, I have soundproofed the ceiling or something. Because with all that training going on up there, it would be impossible to sleep. I mean someone comes home from a mission that kept them up all night and they wanted to sleep during the day, however, there was training going on up above them cause of what floor it is, we are not going to have a happy SOLDIER on our hands. And we all know just what an unhappy Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth can be like... I think that's kinda what would happen.

SO...I think what I'm going to do about that situation is have the ceiling heavily soundproofed. So there are no unhappy 1st's walking around with murderous intent in their minds.) Angeal and Genesis knew that Hollander wouldn't ask too many questions about Amaterasu, so that's why they were taking her to him, and he was Genesis' doctor in the first place. The lift slowed when it reached the 67th floor and they stepped out. Looking around carefully to make sure no one else was there, they made their way quickly to Hollander's section of the lab and Angeal sat Amaterasu down in a chair so he could find Hollander.

It didn't take too long before Hollander came bustling over, looking slightly like a mother hen getting ready to take care of her chicks. When he saw Genesis, he wasn't surprised, he was a normal for getting hurt, he was always careless when he fought. But as he saw Amaterasu, his eyes widened. He had never seen her before and wondered where she had come from.

"Hollander, this is my friend Amaterasu. I need you to help me take care of her. Hojo hurt her and she uh, has a few problems because of him. Right now, I just want you to make sure she doesn't have any broken bones or anything like that. We'll talk about the rest later." Genesis said, getting Hollander's attention off of Amaterasu.

Hollander looked back over to Genesis and took in the injuries that he had.

"You seemed to have gotten yourself into a nice bit of trouble by the look of it." he muttered, unhappy he could not continue to find out more about Amaterasu.

He walked over to Genesis and began to hold up his arms individually and shake his head at the damage that was there.

"What did you do? Get into a fight with a rabid animal?" he asked looking at the wounds.

"Actually, yes he did." Amaterasu supplied, "One of Hojo's creations got a hold of him, and took a good bite out of him if I'm not mistaken."

Hollander looked at her.

"And you would know this because?" he asked her, an annoyed look on his face.

"Um, hello I was right there when it happened, and I tried to help him while the thing was attacking him. That's why he is worried about me." she hissed with a glare.

Genesis was surprised, where was this side of Amaterasu coming from. He had only known her for a short period of time, but it seemed that she definitely had some spunk to her. Hollander took her words into consideration and he told Genesis to remove his coat. Angeal and Sephiroth were also at a loss for how Amaterasu was reacting. Last night, she was a cautious, meek, closed off little girl.

Now they had a little spit-fire that seemed to want to bite everyone's head off if they even looked at her wrong. Amaterasu leaned forward a little then hissed as her arm touched her leg. Genesis noticed this and tried to direct Hollander away from him and to Amaterasu, but he seemed more interested in his injuries. Walking over to the other side of the lab, he pulled out a suture kit and several other things to sterilize the wound that was on Genesis' arm. It wasn't that deep, but it did require stitches.

It would heal in a matter of two days at the most, but it was better to help it along and make sure it healed well. Hollander pulled out a bottle of alcohol and soaked a few sterile cloths to clean the wound. As he applied the cloths, Genesis hissed. It stung like nothing else. Amaterasu looked up from where she was sitting and glared a Hollander.

There wasn't a thing she could do about him being injured, even though she had the cure Materia that Genesis had given her, she hadn't had the chance to use it. They had brought them straight here. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased. But she couldn't exactly say too much. With the way her arm was hurting, she most likely had broken it.

When she caught Genesis, she had felt something akin to a pop. At the time, she had ignored it thinking she had just popped out her shoulder and that would be easy to pop back in then a small cure would be in order then everything would be fine. But it seemed like the way it felt now, it was not her shoulder. Nothing was obviously sticking out of place, so it must have been something that was sub-dermal. Meaning it couldn't be seen and if she didn't have it looked at, it could get worse.

If left the way it was, it would "heal" in the way it was broken and then she would never be able to use it like she would if it wasn't broken in the first place.

 _"Needless to say,"_ she thought to herself, _"I am going to need a cast for this damn arm of mine. This is not going to be fun to reset either. If it's broken like I think it is. Bet to 100% that it might require him to open my arm up. Damn, I don't want that. It's bad enough that I've been through that crap with Hojo._

 _I don't want him finding out anything, and then pulling a Hojo on me. Damn it, you three, in a way I thank you for bringing me down here. But then again, you might have just screwed me."_

Amaterasu came out of her musings just in time to see Hollander finish up stitching closed Genesis' wound. She looked down at her arm again, then up at Hollander. Hollander began to put away the things he had used then turned to Amaterasu.

"Well dear, now it's your turn." he said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood between them.

Amaterasu looked at him unhappily. Genesis noticed this and slid down off the examination table he had been on. Walking over to her, he put his arm around her shoulders forgetting her back was still hurting. She flinched a little, and he withdrew his arm.

"Sorry, forgot about your back. But you don't have to worry Amaterasu. Hollander is nothing like Hojo. If he even thinks about doing anything like that to you, I would say that all three of us will lay into him personally, right guys." Genesis looked over to Angeal and Sephiroth.

They both looked at Amaterasu and nodded their heads. She had just risked her life by jumping off a 70 story building for their friend. There was no way that they wouldn't defend her themselves now. Amaterasu looked back to Hollander then nodded her head.

"I'm pretty sure that I broke my arm. The ulna if I'm not mistaken." she muttered.

"And where would you find such knowledge. Are you medically trained?" Hollander asked.

Amaterasu looked away.

"You could say that..." she replied with a sigh.

Hollander took her arm into his hands and gently started to examine it for any cuts that might have come from a fragment of the bone coming through the skin. When he found nothing he nodded his head. He then began to feel up and down her arm making sure no other bones were broken and to actually make sure it was the ulna that was broken. Then Hollander checked the pulse at Amaterasu's wrist to make sure there was good blood flow to her hand. After checking to see if she could still mover her wrist and fingers, though Amaterasu complained it was obvious she could do so, he made one last check to her upper arm and shoulder to make sure nothing else was affected.

"I do not believe the ulna is broken, I do not feel any broken bones. But there is the possibility that it is fractured. So I want to get an X-ray of it to make sure. If it is fractured, all we will need to do is do a half cast then you will be on your way." he reported, then quickly moved off.

Amaterasu threw a look off to Genesis that said, _"Why did you bring me here?"_

Genesis shook his head.

"I want you to be safe. Even if it means bringing you to him, I still want you to be safe. If he tries to hurt you in any way, he will pay." he whispered right before Hollander appeared again.

Hollander came back with a small machine that Amaterasu had seen before. Hojo had used it a couple of times when he had first gotten a hold of her to check her bone structure. So Amaterasu knew this wasn't going to be a problem. He patted the bed that Genesis had been sitting on and Amaterasu got up out of the chair and climbed onto the table.

"Would you lie down for me, it will be easier for me to get better images." he asked.

Amaterasu made a face, then laid down on her back and let him slide a black board behind her arm. He walked behind the machine and pushed a button to take the X-ray, then waited for the image to come up on the screen. (Yes, I am making the X-ray a little more advanced then what we have, but come on people this is Midgar. Stuff there is a heck of a lot more advanced than things here. So nyah.)

Once the image came up on the screen it was confirmed. She had a hairline fracture in her ulna a little more than halfway up her arm. Genesis was not pleased by this and as Hollander was wheeling the machine away, Genesis began fussing over Amaterasu as she sat back up.

"I don't know why you insist on being so crazy, Amaterasu." Genesis said as he helped her sit back up.

"Crazy is as crazy does..." she replied, "You have no room to speak. Rescuing me from the lab when it was about to go up in flames. And what was I supposed to do, allow the one that saved my life and the one that I love just die."

That made Genesis shut his mouth quite quickly. Did she _love_ him? The surprise showed on his face, and Amaterasu just smiled as she sat there. She then grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down for a quick kiss.

"Don't pick a fight with me unless you can fight it well, I'll always win..." she whispered in his ear.

Hollander came back with all the necessary supplies to make Tsuki's half-cast and saw Amaterasu with her hand fisted in Genesis' shirt.

"Well, now that I have all the things that I need to do the cast, I'll need you to move away from her, Genesis." he said, not pleased.

Amaterasu looked over at him, then released Genesis, allowing him to pull away. Hollander pulled over a small cart. It had everything he needed to make a half cast on it. Fiberglass cast strips, a basin of water, padding, and a stretchable bandage.

"It would be best if I had more room in here. I can let one of you stay in here, but the rest of you need to clear out." Hollander said.

Genesis looked a Sephiroth and Angeal.

"I'll stay in here with her. It shouldn't be too long before he's done. Then we can go back to my place and play twenty questions about what happened." he said quickly, leaving no room for anyone else to say anything.

Sephiroth and Angeal noticed the look on his face, then nodded. With one final look at Amaterasu, Angeal and Sephiroth walked out of the lab and took up positions outside the lab.

 **AN: Okay that did turn out a lot longer than I wanted and I really didn't want to do some of the things that I did. I mean looking up all that medical crap and everything...ugh...and I still have to put more into the next chappie. I am so not happy that I have to do it. But if I want this to be accurate that's what has to happen. So yeah.**

 **And yes I know Amaterasu has gotten hella bold. But what would you be like if you had been locked up all your life, and you absolutely hated the one who locked up? And you swore up and down every day that you would eventually get back at them. I mean anyone would develop a quiet personality to make it seem like they wouldn't do anything to the person who kept them captive. But you let them out, and then the real personality is shown.**

 **They can end up being a spit-fire like Amaterasu is turning out to be. Or they can be that shy, and withdrawn person they were in captivity. If you've seen FFVII: Advent Children, take Yazoo for example. He is quiet and everything. But put him on the battlefield and he just tears crap up.**

 **Same goes for Loz. He seems so kind and sweet when he cries and everything, but then it's like you flip a switch and BOOM he's killing things at the drop of a hat. Major personality change, so that's what I went for in Amaterasu. She was quiet and timid on the outside when Hojo had her, but on the inside the whole time, she was** _ **"Imma gonna kill you when I get the chance, Hojo. You just wait, your days are numbered.**_

 _ **Just wait until I get out f here. You will get what is coming to you, even if it kills me."**_ **So yeah, time in captivity can do that to you. Thanks for reading, and please leave me some reviews, I'm totally starving for them!**


	9. President ShinRa

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 9:

President ShinRa

 **AN:** _ **OKAY EVERYONE OUT THERE THIS IS YOUR WARNING AND I'M GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN AT THE END OF THIS AN, BUT I'M PUTTING IT AT THE START TOO. THE THINGS THAT ARE GOING TO BE SAID ARE VERY DELICATE. GENESIS AND AMATERASU ARE GOING TO BE FLINGING OUT SOME NASTY CURSE WORDS, AND I DO MEAN NASTY, LEFT AND RIGHT IN THIS CHAPPIE. SOOOOOOOO, I AM CHANGING THE RATING OF THIS CHAPPIE, ONLY SO FAR, TO M BECAUSE OF THOSE WORDS. THAT MEANS YOUNGER KIDS REALLY SHOULDN'T REPEAT THESE WORDS UNLESS THEY WANT TO GET THEIR BUTS KICKED BY THEIR PARENTS...**_

 __ _ **(I'M SERIOUS KIDS, THEY WILL DO IT, I KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE! AND REALLY AND TRUTHFULLY IT'S NOT REAL COOL TO SAY THESE WORDS IN THE FIRST PLACE. THE ONLY REASON I'M USING THESE, ARE FOR THE INTENSITY OF THE EMOTIONS THAT THEY CAN CONVEY, OTHER THAN THAT I WOULD USUALLY TRY SOMETHING ELSE. BUT WITH GENESIS, I CAN SEE HIM SAYING THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE. AND WITH aMATERASU, I WOULD SAY THAT SHE HEARD THEM ALL THE TIME WHILE SHE WAS LOCKED UP IN HOJO'S LAB WHEN ALL THE SCIENTISTS WERE GETTING ANGRY AT THEIR EXPERIMENTS AND WERE CURSING AT THEM.**_

 __ _ **HOWEVER JUST BECAUSE YOU SEE THIS IN A STORY DOESN'T MEAN IT'S GOOD TO USE THEM.) I'M PUTTING THIS IN BECAUSE I WANT TO BE ABLE TO KEEP THE OVERALL RATING AT A T LEVEL, BUT THERE ARE A COUPLE PLACES THAT SOME CURSES SHOW UP THAT I FEEL NEED TO BE IN THERE TO EXPRESS THE INTENSITY OF THE EMOTIONS THAT MY CHARACTERS ARE FEELING. THERE ARE GOING TO BE A LOT OF F-BOMBS DROPPED IN THIS CHAPPIE, AND I MEAN A LOT, AROUND 20 OR SO IF I REMEMBER RIGHT, (YES I ACTUALLY COUNTED, GO FIGURE). AND IF I DO REMEMBER RIGHT AROUND 31 CURSES ALTOGETHER. SO JUST BE PREPARED.**_

 __ _ **IF YOU DO MANAGE TO MAKE IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH THIS CHAPPIE, THE REASON WHY THERE ARE SO MANY F-BOMBS, ALONG WITH SO MANY CURSES IN GENERAL, IN THIS CHAPPIE IS REVEALED IN THE AN AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE. I JUST REALLY ASK YOU TO BEAR WITH THE PART THAT HAS A LOT OF CUSSING IN IT. THERE IS A REASON THE THE STORY TAKES A TURN INTO VERBAL VULGARITY FOR A LITTLE BIT. THAT IS WHY I AM WARNING YOU. IF THIS HAPPENS IN THE FUTURE, I WILL WARN YOU AGAIN, THANX.**_

 __ **Cool, I made it to the 9** **th** **chappie, and I'm actually going strong. And I've noticed that almost every time that I post a chappie, that they get longer and longer and longer. I don't know how this keeps happening. I mean I know it's really a good thing but it's so wild for me. I don't even notice it happening until I look down at the thing that tells me the number of pages and it's like HOLY BEEEEEEEEEP!**

 **Sooooo, moving on...This story is kinda floating on where it is going to go, but I'm working my way through it. I mean when I first started it, I really only meant for it to be a one-shot, and look where it has gone to. I'm not saying that I have run out of ideas of where to go with this, it's just like I said, never expected for it go this far. I have a little bit of it planned out, a few things that I will have Genesis and Amaterasu do together, and maybe that all four of them do together once Amaterasu is more comfortable with Hojo being gone and the President is actually accepting of her.**

 **Well, wait...I better not do this, I'd be giving away too much of what I'm thinking. And I don't want to do that, do I?** **Well yeah... So I'm going to get back to this...So yeah...let's do this.**

 **Another chappie of Goddess' Gift!** _ **OKAY EVERYONE OUT THERE THIS IS YOUR WARNING AND I'M GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN, BUT I'M PUTTING IT AT THE START TOO. THE THINGS THAT ARE GOING TO BE SAID ARE VERY DELICATE. GENESIS AND AMATERASU ARE GOING TO BE FLINGING OUT SOME NASTY CURSE WORDS, AND I DO MEAN NASTY, LEFT AND RIGHT IN THIS CHAPPIE. SOOOOOOOO, I AM CHANGING THE RATING OF THIS CHAPPIE, ONLY SO FAR, TO M BECAUSE OF THOSE WORDS.**_

 __ _ **THAT MEANS YOUNGER KIDS REALLY SHOULDN'T REPEAT THESE WORDS UNLESS THEY WANT TO GET THEIR BUTS KICKED BY THEIR PARENTS... (I'M SERIOUS KIDS, THEY WILL DO IT, I KNOW FROM EXPERIENCE! AND REALLY AND TRUTHFULLY IT'S NOT REAL COOL TO SAY THESE WORDS IN THE FIRST PLACE. THE ONLY REASON I'M USING THESE, ARE FOR THE INTENSITY OF THE EMOTIONS THAT THEY CAN CONVEY, OTHER THAN THAT I WOULD USUALLY TRY SOMETHING ELSE. BUT WITH GENESIS, I CAN SEE HIM SAYING THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE.**_

 __ _ **AND WITH AMATERASU, I WOULD SAY THAT SHE HEARD THEM ALL THE TIME WHILE SHE WAS LOCKED UP IN HOJO'S LAB WHEN ALL THE SCIENTISTS WERE GETTING ANGRY AT THEIR EXPERIMENTS AND WERE CURSING AT THEM. HOWEVER JUST BECAUSE YOU SEE THIS IN A STORY DOESN'T MEAN IT'S GOOD TO USE THEM.) I'M PUTTING THIS IN BECAUSE I WANT TO BE ABLE TO KEEP THE OVERALL RATING AT A T LEVEL, BUT THERE ARE A COUPLE PLACES THAT SOME CURSES SHOW UP THAT I FEEL NEED TO BE IN THERE TO EXPRESS THE INTENSITY OF THE EMOTIONS THAT MY CHARACTERS ARE FEELING. THERE ARE GOING TO BE A LOT OF F-BOMBS DROPPED IN THIS CHAPPIE, AND I MEAN A LOT, AROUND 20 OR SO IF I REMEMBER RIGHT, (YES I ACTUALLY COUNTED, GO FIGURE). AND IF I DO REMEMBER RIGHT AROUND 31 CURSES ALTOGETHER.**_

 __ _ **SO JUST BE PREPARED. IF YOU DO MANAGE TO MAKE IT ALL THE WAY THROUGH THIS CHAPPIE, THE REASON WHY THERE ARE SO MANY F-BOMBS, ALONG WITH SO MANY CURSES IN GENERAL, IN THIS CHAPPIE IS REVEALED IN THE AN AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE.**_ _ **I JUST REALLY ASK YOU TO BEAR WITH THE PART THAT HAS A LOT OF CUSSING IN IT. THERE IS A REASON THE THE STORY TAKES A TURN INTO VERBAL VULGARITY FOR A LITTLE BIT. THAT IS WHY I AM WARNING YOU. IF THIS HAPPENS IN THE**_ _ **FUTURE, I WILL WARN YOU AGAIN, THANX.**_

 _ **Once more this is an edited version, up for you to be delighted about so enjoy my hungry readers, enjoy! XD**_

 _"Dreams of the 'morrow hath the shattered soul! Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh..."_

 _LOVELESS Act 2_

" _I wish it need not have happened in my time," said Frodo.  
"So do I," said Gandalf, "and so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us."  
― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring _

_Previously_

 _"I'll stay in here with her. It shouldn't be too long before he's done. Then we can go back to my place and play twenty questions about what happened." he said quickly, leaving no room for anyone else to say anything._

 _Sephiroth and Angeal noticed the look on his face, then nodded. With one final look at Tsuki, Angeal and Sephiroth walked out of the lab and took up positions outside the lab._

Chapter 9

Amaterasu watched as Sephiroth and Angeal walked out of the lab and then looked back at Hollander. He had tugged a cart along behind him that had a number of things on it. Quite a few things she recognized from when other SOLDIERs had come in with minor injuries. Fiberglass cast strips, padding, water, and a stretchable bandage. She didn't know why she was allowing him to do this to her.

She was just going to pull this off when she was out of here and use her cure on herself, or charm Genesis into allowing her to use his Full Cure Materia. But if this made Genesis happy, she would endure it. Hollander moved up beside her, while Genesis dragged up a chair on the other side and sat down on it, crossing his arms over the back. Hollander pulled Amaterasu's arm up so that it was level, and began to wrap the padding around her arm. It extended down from her elbow to her knuckles and Amaterasu tried to keep herself silent during this, but Hollander was not being the most gentle during his ministrations.

A few whimpers made their way out but they were so soft they were basically unheard. She was so used to pain and having to keep quiet, or if she wasn't she was punished by Hojo, she had learned to suppress her sounds. Hollander then asked her to keep her arm level and Amaterasu did so as Hollander wet the fiberglass strips down. Once they were pliable, he molded them to the underside of her arm and allowed it to dry. He then wrapped the stretchable bandage around the entire thing.

Hollander then checked to make sure the entire thing was not too tight. After all the fussing and checking, Hollander finally let Amaterasu go, and she and Genesis walked out of the lab. The first thing that Amaterasu did when they walked out of the lab was start to mess with the cast.

"This is so coming off when we get up to your apartment. I don't care what you say, I can heal this quite easily with your Full Cure Genesis. I appreciate the fact that you were worried about me enough to take me there. But even you know you could have taken care of that yourself." she said huffily, starting to drift towards Genesis to put her arm around him, "You are a master of Materia, right?"

Genesis looked down at her and smiled. She was just like him.

"Yes I am a master of Materia, but please at least keep it on for one night. So we know the bone has a small chance of setting. I know Hojo did a little enhancing to you. But it would make me feel better if you were to allow it to set a little before you took the healing process into your own hands. Please?" he replied.

Amaterasu scowled up at him for a moment then turned her scowl down to the half-cast on her arm. It was already bothering her, but if it was for Genesis, she would go through with it.

"Fine, but you are so making it up to me. I don't know how, but you are..." she mumbled.

Sephiroth and Angeal had witnessed all of this and were quite surprised. They had a mini Genesis on their hands. Their life was going to go to Gaia's hell now. One Genesis was enough, but two...Goddess help them. Angeal walked up beside Amaterasu and looked down at her.

"Are you alright Amaterasu?" he asked.

Amaterasu looked up at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you Angeal. A little perturbed that I have to wear this thing, but altogether yes I'm fine." she replied.

"Are you hungry at all?" he continued, "I believe that a good home cooked meal is in order after saving my best friends life like you did."

At this, Amaterasu blushed a vibrant red and looked down. She saved Genesis because she loved him, but didn't expect a dinner invite just because she did so. Suddenly, a redhead came running down the hall from the lift and then stopped in front of them. He was slightly breathing hard, and he looked up at Sephiroth.

"General, the President requests to see you up in his office, along with the Commanders. He also wants you to bring the girl you have with you." he said looking at the girl, who was now holding onto Genesis' arm again.

Sephiroth looked back and forth between his friends, then down at Amaterasu. This was not going to end well. Genesis looked at him almost pleadingly, silently asking him to somehow find a way out of this. Sephiroth shook his head.

"Sorry Genesis, I can't say no to him. He calls the shots on things like this. We have to go..." he sighed.

Genesis drew Amaterasu into his arms and held her tightly. Amaterasu looked up at him.

"Are you really that scared of him?" Amaterasu asked, her voice muffled in his chest.

Genesis' body trembled a little as he nodded his head slightly.

"He could lock you up for killing Hojo. Despite the fact of what he did to you, he was the main scientist for the company, and he did all the Mako injections to make the other SOLDIERs stronger. Though he was an evil bastard in most everyone's eyes, he was good at what he did. The President just might try to get rid of you by killing you." he whispered.

Amaterasu stiffened his arms.

"But...he was basically torturing me. I mean look at what he did to me. I have wings! How can one defend someone that has done that to someone? Everything that he put me through to make that happen.

All the times that he muted my voice so I couldn't scream so no one would hear what he was doing to me. It's not right, it's not fair. He deserves to be dead, he never even deserved to be alive with everything that he pulled." her voice trembled as she spoke these words.

Genesis felt the front of his shirt become slightly wet and he knew Amaterasu was crying. He knew that she was a strong person, she had only cried once before, and she had been worried about him going out on his missions. But this was a whole new side to her. He hadn't seen her feel this vulnerable, even when she first showed her wings. He pulled her tighter against him and stroked her hair gently.

"I won't let him harm you, Amaterasu. I told you I would protect you, and I will. Trust me." he whispered with his lips against the crown of her head.

Sephiroth turned back to the redhead to tell him that they were on their way, but the man was gone, vanished into thin air. Sephiroth sighed, that was a Turk for you. There one minute and gone the next. He started for the lift and Angeal followed and Genesis after him. Amaterasu followed Genesis, her eyes distant and far away.

As the lift arrived they found Amaterasu muttering to herself, but they paid it no mind, surely this would be what they needed for the President to free her from harm. What Hojo had done to her was inhumane, and the results of it were obvious. The lift jolted to a stop and the doors opened. The four of them walked off of the lift slowly, trying to give Amaterasu a chance to come back to herself. They walked to the huge desk that stood in front of them.

They lined up in front of the desk, although Amaterasu was hidden behind Genesis. The President was a tall man with a mess of curly blonde hair that sat upon his head in an untamed tangle. He looked the three of them over then stood walking out from behind the desk.

"You have brought the girl, I presume?" he asked.

The three SOLDIERs looked at one another then nodded. Genesis pulled Amaterasu out from behind him. However, Amaterasu was having none of this and immediately clung to Genesis. Her arms wrapped around his chest and crisscrossed up his back to grasp his shoulders under the guards of his coat in a tight grip. Genesis tried to pull her away, but she merely held on tighter, her nails digging into his coat.

"No! You won't take him away from me, Hojo. You won't fucking touch him, you won't harm him. You won't, damn it. He is far too fucking precious to me.

He has done far too many things for me, you bastard! He has shown me kindness and love. Has given me hope in this world when you took it all away! And I swear to everything I know, if you touch him, I will fucking murder you. I may not have very many means to do so, but the means that I have to use, I will do so by, and you will fucking suffer." she yelled, crushing Genesis against her even more.

It was obvious that she had been enhanced.

"Goddess be named Minerva...Sephiroth...a little help here, please..." Genesis gasped, trying to get oxygen into his lungs, "I literally...cannot breathe here..."

Her arms were actually crushing the air out of his lungs. Sephiroth lept into motion and slid behind Genesis, levering his hands under Amaterasu's.

" **No, you will not take him from me, you bastard. You will not take him! I'll kill you! I swear it! You won't take him from me, damn it!**

 **I'll kill you first! I'll fucking murder you, you bastard! By the Goddess, I swear, I will fucking kill you before you take him from me!** " she screeched.

Finally, through teamwork, Sephiroth and Genesis managed to pry her off him. But it seemed like that was not the most intelligent thing to do. Amaterasu began to thrash around, cursing and yelling things they couldn't understand. Finally, she ripped herself away from Sephiroth and made for the corner of the room.

"Make him stop, make him fucking stop. It hurts. It fucking _ **hurts.**_ I don't want to fucking do this. I hate this.

Please, make it stop, **make** _ **him**_ **stop. I don't** _ **want**_ **this. I hate this shit. Make it fucking stop**." she muttered to herself.

Then suddenly, the red duster she was wearing flew off her body and landed a ways away from her and she started rubbing her back. Genesis knew what was coming.

"Well, Mr. President, you get to see exactly why the hell she is like this now, and what the hell Hojo has been really doing down in his lab. Make sure you watch really closely." Genesis growled.

Amaterasu began rocking back and forth and rubbing her back harder and harder. Then suddenly she let loose a yell that could be heard two floors down. Her wings grew from her body in a shower of silver feathers that fluttered down around them.

"Now do you see what kind of shit Hojo has been doing behind your back." Genesis sneered at the President, before walking forward towards Amaterasu, collecting her duster on the way.

He slowly approached trying to see what state she was in so he could try to comfort her like he did before. Kneeling down, he appraised the way she was holding herself, trying to see what to do. Her eyes were blank, staring down at the ground.

"Amaterasu..." he called her name softly.

Amaterasu flinched slightly but made no other move than that. Genesis reached out and gently touched her shoulder, but with a quick and sharp movement, Amaterasu's hand lashed out and Genesis pulled away with four shallow scratch marks on the side of his face. He raised his hand up to the marks and pulled it away with wonder, looking at the blood that stained his fingertips.

"You shouldn't have done that, Genesis. You shouldn't touch her so soon, she's still lost in her mind. You need to wait until she comes back to herself some more." said Sephiroth.

Genesis turned to look at Sephiroth darkly.

"Well if you know how to do this so well, why don't you fucking come over here and do it? Oh wait, you can't cause she doesn't fucking trust you like she trusts me. So why don't you shut the fucking hell up and let me do this my way, you damn twatwaffle!" Genesis growled at him, then turned back around.

Sephiroth snapped his mouth shut and watched Genesis try and work his magic on Amaterasu. One thing that they had all learned about Genesis when he started using unusual curse words-slash-names for people, it was best to leave him alone with what he was doing. Otherwise, you often ended up with one of his homing fireballs chasing you around the room, refusing to go out or to leave you alone until it had burned some part of your body. Or until Genesis made it go out. By then Genesis was either done with what he had been doing or he had just grown bored with having the fireball chase you around and was no longer amused by it

Genesis reached forward again, and Amaterasu started to lash out once more, but this time Genesis swiftly caught her hand before it could do any damage. She tried to pull away, but only ended up being pulled into Genesis' arms against her will. She shoved at his chest, whimpering and whining, not liking what was happening to her, but Genesis refused to let her go. He pressed her head against his chest and began to run his hand down the side of it, speaking soothing words softly. After a few minutes, Amaterasu began to stop struggling and relaxed into Genesis' arms.

Her hands grasped at the front of his shirt tightly, and she leaned into him. Her muttered words and whimpering slowly stopped, and she seemed to come back to herself. She looked up at Genesis and her eyes were clear and blue as an azure sky again, and Genesis once again became lost in them. He brought hand up and gently wiped at the tears still clinging to her cheeks and she closed her eyes and leaned into the hand that she knew so well. The hand that she knew would never hurt her.

She opened her eyes again, then they focused on the marks that marred Genesis' cheek. Amaterasu's hand drifted slowly up to them and gently touched one. Genesis winced at the touch, and Amaterasu drew her hand away quickly. She knew what that meant, she had been the one to put those there. Amaterasu looked down in shame, hating the fact that she had hurt Genesis when he did so much to protect her.

She looked up, and once again her hand rose to the side of his face. The bangle on her wrist began to glow with a soft green light and Genesis realized what she was doing so he held still and allowed her to. Amaterasu's fingers gently traced over the marks as the cure Materia began its work, flowing down from her wrist to her hand then through her fingers. The marks closed, leaving unblemished skin in the wake of her fingers. Her hand then smoothed over the unmarked flesh as if saying, " _I'm sorry..."_ over and over.

Then she finally leaned up and kissed his cheek. Genesis didn't know why Amaterasu wasn't speaking, but he wasn't going to press the issue. If she felt the need to be silent right now, that was her choice.

"Will you come over so the President can see what Hojo has done to you? Then we can get out of here and back down to my room. You can rest there, and I think you'll feel much better. Alright?" Genesis asked.

Amaterasu lowered her head, then looked back up at him, her eyes vulnerable and full of fear. She really did want to get back to his apartment and get away from all this stuff, and showing that man was just about the only way to get that done... She nodded her head. The two of them stood up as one, Amaterasu still clinging to the front of Genesis' shirt. Amaterasu folded her wings up against her back, though it took some effort. Walking with Genesis' arm around her waist, they made their way back to where the other three men were standing.

"This is what Hojo was doing in his lab, Mr. President. This is what he was doing instead of improving upon the SOLDIER mako injections. Creating stupid ass ways to twist people beyond what they should be when they fight. Not fucking just _physically_ fighting, nor just fucking using _Materia_ , but twisting their bodies to do _unnatural things_." Genesis growled, and at the words _unnatural things,_ Amaterasu flinched, but Genesis kept going, "And you never once just took the time to even go the fuck down there and have a look around. Just as a chance to see what the hell was going on. Just to _check up_ on things. If you ask me, you were just letting shit slide."

The President just stood there for a moment looking at him, then he turned and walked back behind the desk.

"I did go down there every so often to _check up_ on things, Commander Rhapsodos. You have no right to accuse me of something like that. Hojo had his ways of keeping things hidden. He had ways of keeping things hidden very well. If I had known something like this had been going on, I would have cut his funds a long time ago..." he began.

"Didn't know...Didn't know...Didn't fucking know my ass! What about Sephiroth?! He was fucking tortured almost the same way. All the extra mako injection that he received. The secrets about his actual parents. Everything like that. What do you have to say about those!?" Genesis practically screeched while holding Amaterasu against him.

The president was silent when faced with that question. Then his face turned stony.

"The girl will be pardoned for killing Hojo. As the President of Shin-Ra Security Forces Inc. I will have this passed. For now, though I believe all of you should leave. It would be in your best interest." he ground out, not very pleased with the turn of the conversation.

The three men looked at each other and decided to drop it. Amaterasu didn't need to be there when things got nasty between them so they decided to leave and take Amaterasu back down to Genesis' apartment. Sephiroth inclined his head at the president and turned and started walking back to the lift. Angeal and Genesis followed, Genesis leading Amaterasu gently at his side. They all boarded the lift and Sephiroth hit the button for the 48th floor, and the lift doors closed.

Amaterasu pressed her self against Genesis as he leaned against the lift wall. He held her head against his chest and began running his hand down the side of her head over and over in a soothing manner. She sighed softly and relaxed against him, her wings relaxing as well. Genesis smoothed a hand over those as well, and Amaterasu gave a small shiver when he did that. She gave a small sigh as his hand left her wing and Genesis smiled at that.

The lift slowed to a halt and the doors opened. They all filed out and walked down the hall. Finally, they reached Genesis' apartment, and Genesis slid his key card through the reader, and the door opened. Genesis and Amaterasu walked inside. Genesis offered Angeal and Sephiroth a seat on the couch, but they declined saying that they needed to get some sleep.

So they headed off to their own apartments, and Amaterasu and Genesis headed off to Genesis' bedroom. Genesis turned on the light and watched as Amaterasu made her way to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached down and started to undo the buckles on her boots. Genesis made a soft noise of annoyance to himself and quickly made his way over to her. He knelt down and gently batted her hands out of the way.

He looked up and gave a small smile.

"You've been through a lot today and you must still be in pain from earlier. Let me give you a small hand?" he asked.

Amaterasu tilted her head slightly, then nodded her head telling him that it was okay. Genesis smoothed his hands up her legs till he reached the buckles that were just underneath her knees. He swiftly undid them, then slid his hands down a little farther to the buckles that were lower. Undoing those, Genesis slid the boots off and set them off to the side of the bed. He then looked up at Amaterasu.

"Fold away your wings away and turn around, m'kay?" he asked.

Amaterasu's eyes widened a little, but after a second she obeyed, and Genesis gently slipped her shirt up and off her head. Throwing it down beside the bed, he picked up the nightshirt that had been folded on the bed and slid that over her head. Amaterasu completed the job by sliding her arms through. Then she turned back around. She gave Genesis a pointed look, and he nodded.

He stood and turned around, allowing her to change out of her pants and into the rest of her night clothes. At a tug on the back of his coat, he turned back around and found Amaterasu to be fully dressed in her night clothes. Amaterasu took hold of Genesis' coat and gave a gentle tug, telling him she wanted him to kneel back down in front of her. He complied and she leaned forward, gently sliding her hands into his hair. She smoothed it away from his face, and then gently allowed her thumb to run over his cheek.

Her eyes stared deeply into his, and for a moment, Genesis forgot to breathe. Her eyes, blue as the azure sky, seemed to search his soul, and Genesis shivered. One of Amaterasu's hands removed itself from his hair, and she cupped the side of his face as her thumb gently traced his lips. She tilted her head to the side as she studied him for a second, then slowly leaned down and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle, and chaste kiss.

Genesis' eyes widened, then slowly closed. After a second, Amaterasu pulled away and slid her hand back into his hair. Amaterasu gave a small tug on his hair to get Genesis' attention, and he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I...I didn't mean to. I didn't even realize..." she began, but Genesis cut her off.

"No, it's all right. You were lost inside your mind. You didn't know you did it. It's fine." he whispered.

Amaterasu's eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have let that happen. I didn't mean to withdraw into myself. It was just an automatic reaction. That's what would happen when Hojo would do something so painful that my mind couldn't stand it.

I would just recede into myself, and then it would take me forever to return. I don't know why I did it. I...I just..." she began fumbling over her words.

Genesis silenced her with a finger over her lips. He rose up and moved away, starting to pull off his coat.

"Sephiroth had the same thing happen to him time and time again." he whispered as he dropped his coat on his desk chair.

He then pulled off his weapons harness. Dropping it on the chair as well, he walked back to the bed and gathered the clothes he had left there from last night. He turned around and looked at Amaterasu before he walked out of the room.

"Let me change and we can sleep." he said softly.

Genesis continued out the door and to the bathroom. He made quick work of changing his clothes then walked back to his room. Amaterasu had drawn her knees up to her chest and was resting her chin on them. Genesis threw his clothes over the chair near his desk and made his way back over to the bed. Walking to the other side, he sat down and scooted over behind Amaterasu.

Genesis pulled her back against him, and she gasped slightly. Relaxing, she leaned her weight against him, reminding him of the trust she had for him.

"Promise me one thing, Genesis?" she whispered.

He made a sound of question as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me...and...that you'll always love me despite anything that I do.." her voice had dropped so low that Genesis could barely hear it.

His breath caught in his throat as he heard those words. She wanted him to love her. He would never leave her in the first place, but she wanted him to love her. Was the Goddess playing tricks on him, or did he really hear that?

"Genesis..." she whispered again.

Genesis snapped out of his daze, and nodded his head.

"Of course I'll never leave you, and I'll always love you no matter what, Amaterasu. I promise." he replied.

Genesis felt a shudder run through Amaterasu and a soft sob escaped her.

"Thank you..."

Amaterasu turned in his arms and leaned up, once again kissing him softly. She pulled out of his arms, then pulled down the covers and slipped under them, holding them up inviting Genesis to join her. Genesis smiled and did so, scooting close to her once again, putting his arm around her as she let the covers fall over them. Amaterasu snuggled against him, knowing that she would always be safe so long as this man was around.

 **AN: Okay people, you might notice that I have now put excerpts from LOVELESS in each of my chappies. I think that each one that I put in kinda describes the chappie that it precedes. If it doesn't in your eyes...sue me. But just so you know, this is going to get a lot sappier now that we have a relationship established between Amaterasu and Genesis. It will go very fast, seeing as Amaterasu is very intensely clingy and has never known love before.**

 **I will try my best not to make it seem TOO sappy and make this seem like a crappy love story now that we have Hojo gone. But in all reality, I only had this planned out until Hojo had died. So right now I'm just pulling this out of thin air. So if it seems badly written, or it takes a long time to get a chappie out, it is because I want it to be at least something worthy of being called a Genesis/OC story that isn't a Mary-Sue. I've seen far too many of those and they make me sick.**

 **If it already seems Mary-Sue to you...well sorry. But I'm doing my best. And I'm sooooo sorry about how many F-bombs that were dropped. I know that emotions can be explained better than cursing and stuff, but the way that I have it planned out and written, I believe that it shows a side of Genesis that we haven't seen, due to the fact that we haven't seen a true reaction of his feelings about how Amaterasu was locked up. I mean yeah, we saw him yelling at Angeal and Sephiroth about it and everything.**

 **But that was an argument between friends if you get what I'm saying. They have a mutual understanding of one another, and they don't really have to say the curse word to get across to the other the fact that they want to say it. Now on the other hand, someone who doesn't know their minds, (A.K.A. The president) they would actually have to say the words out loud to get the point across, seeing as the President doesn't know their minds and does not truly understand what they would naturally say, thus not getting what curses they would say without them saying them. So there you have the reason that Genesis is cursing his fool head off.**

 **Soon I will be starting the** **ADVENTURE** **part of this story. I'm not sure exactly when yet.** **Maybe two more chappies in, maybe three more chappies in. I've got most of it planned out...(even though I'll say I don't, it just depends on when you catch me. I'll have an idea one moment and it will be gone the next.)**

 **However, I have an idea of where I want this to go,** **AT THE MOMENT** **! I'm not saying I'll keep that idea. It just might change and go off in a different direction. But I do know that I'm starting the adventure part of the story soon. So be ready for that.**

 **A few more things have to happen to set the stage for it, it might get a little Sue-ish, but that's just going to have to happen.** **PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME JUST CAUSE IT STARTS TO GO THAT DIRECTION, I SWEAR IT WON'T STAY THAT WAY!** **So just a small update before things go. Read and review people, it makes me so happy!**


	10. Show Me

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 10:

Show Me

 **AN: Alright people, I decided to try this again. I have a few ideas, I don't know if they are going to work. They may seem a little dumb the way they are going to be used, but I thought I would give them a try. The idea for this came to me last night in a dream...well it kinda did. Kinda ran out of "idea's" once I killed off Hojo.**

 **I have wanted to do that ever since I started writing, and that was about the time that I started High School and I was around like 14 or 15, I really don't remember. High School was a point in my life my mind has repressed because it sucked so much. But lets just say I have wanted to kill him off for a very long time for the shit that he pulled, and I have finally managed to find a plausible way to do it without just saying, "Oh, okay I slipped poison in his drink," or, "I stabbityed him with a knife," something along those lines. I actually did it with some dignity. I know dropping someone off the edge of a building kind of has been overused, but I thought a 70 story drop was just waaaaay too satisfying of a death for me to pass up.**

 **I mean he would be either just like a pancake or just a pile of mush maybe. I don't know. I've never really had the experience of hearing about someone jumping or being pushed from that high and finding out what was left. All I know is that he wouldn't survive. I'm hoping now that I have thought of something it will go better.**

 **The poetry book that Genesis makes reference to is actually a real poetry book. I thought it would be a good read for a person like him. I mean seeing as he's always reading LOVELESS. But with all the books that are in his apartment, I know that there is more than just LOVELESS sitting on those shelves. So that's why I decided to put this one in.**

 **I also thought it would kinda be perfect for what's going to happen later on in my story. I'm going to put this out now so the author of that poetry book doesn't come hunt me down and shoot me for making mention of her book and not giving her credit for it so here's to you, Emily Curtis, I'm borrowing the title and the explanation of your poem book to make Genesis look cool. Sorry if no one likes that or hates me for doing that! I do have to ask for a little leniency for the fact of how the Materia is going to be used in this chappie. Some of this I am going to go directly from the actual game for the descriptions (the Summons for example), but some of them I am actually going to make up my own descriptions on how they work.**

 **A lot of the spells that are cast, the way they are cast are just a little bit ridiculous, and really are not very realistic, and that is what I'm going for when I have Genesis cast the Materia. The ones that seem out of sorts, like some of the Enemy Skill casts, I might make my own way up of how they are cast, but they will still have the same basic outcome. I also threw a few pieces of Materia in from FFVII: Crisis Core. Number one being because of Genesis' favorite one being Dark Firega. This one doesn't appear in the Original FFVII, so I figured to make this a little more accurate, I would throw in a few more from Crisis Core.**

 **I have quite a few that I am seriously just pulling out of nowhere and just hoping they will look good when I try to explain them later on in this chappie, so if they don't I am sooooo sorry. It's not been very long since I've played FFVII, or FFVII: CC, but it's been long enough, and you ALL know how lazy I am. I'm mostly just going back and forth in my walkthroughs and some of the internet sites I can hit to get these descriptions, so yeah... I hope my work with the Materia is acceptable. If not...well, I tried my best...**

 **And in a way, I regret to say that this will be mainly a Materia only chappie. The regular** **casting of Materia will be in this one. For the next chappie, I will be doing the Summons Materia. Sooooo...um...yeah, I did a no-no again.**

 **I made** _ **another extra chappie just so I can do the Summons separate**_ **! *author ducks down so she isn't hit by flying objects* I know I promised you guys that I would be starting the "Adventure* part of the story in the next few chappies, but then a few things occurred to me. I mean, we haven't seen Genesis throw around any Materia spells yet. Well... except for the ones in the very beginning of the story, but those don't count.**

 **There is going to be a very wide range (And I said when I was talking earlier) of Materia going to be cast in this chappie and in the next. I mean, Genesis is so bad ass with Materia, and I really didn't want to have to wait until they were on the road for him to show how great he was with it. So I'm giving him a chance to show off for Amaterasu. I mean come on, what guy doesn't want to preen for his girl every so often, right? So yeah I'm giving Genesis a chance to.**

 **He's not going to be like all high and mighty about it, but he IS going to bask in the glory of Amaterasu being *.*ed by him casting all the Materia that he's going to be casting. And I know in the games you usually have a set amount of "MP" that you are able to use when you are using Materia/Magic/Summons, so YES I will have him downing a few Ethers so his "MP" stays up. However, I do have to say, because he is a 1** **st** **and because he is a Materia Master, his "MP" is sky high. So he won't have to down very many of them. I will make mention that when he gets to the Summoning, that's when he will be downing more Ethers and everything, but right now he might just down one or two or three.**

 **Mayyyybe four, just because he wants to be cautious when he gets ready to start Summoning, but yeah let's save that for the next chappie. So yeah, since that has been said...LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Oh yeah and this chappie is going to be a very long one peeps so buckle up and get ready for the ride! Also, this is the edited version of this. If it is not how it should be then blame the program I got to do it with and not me, so enjoy. XD**

 _ **'Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus and take tot he sky. Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest."**_

 _ **'LOVELESS Act 1'**_

" _If you don't stand for something you will fall for anything."  
― __Gordon A. Eadie_

 _Previously_

 _Amaterasu turned in his arms and leaned up, once again kissing him softly. She pulled out of his arms, then pulled down the covers and slipped under them, holding them up inviting Genesis to join her. Genesis smiled and did so, scooting close to her once again, putting his arm over her as she let the covers fall over them. Amaterasu snuggled against him, knowing that she would always be safe so long as this man was around._

Chapter 13

Smoky light filled the bedroom where Amaterasu and Genesis slept. Amaterasu shifted in her sleep and noticed something holding her. She opened her eyes and looked down at her waist. A slim, muscled arm was thrown over her carelessly and was pulling her back against a firm chest. She turned her head slightly and found a mess of cinnamon-crimson hair near her face.

She smiled to herself as last night came back to her. She had fallen asleep in Genesis' embrace feeling safer that she had ever felt before. She sighed, reached up, and threaded her fingers into his. Feeling a small jerk from the hand, she slightly looked over her shoulder again, but Genesis was only shifting in his sleep, she hadn't disturbed him. Amaterasu smiled and slowly turned over to face Genesis.

She unmeshed their hands and gently ran her hand down the side of his face. His skin was smooth and unblemished from where she had left those marks on him yesterday and she was thankful for that. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself if she had to see those marks day after day, knowing that she had put them there. Slowly, she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and Genesis' eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Genesis smiled as he looked up at her then shook his head.

"It's nice to wake up to that, so I don't mind." he whispered in return.

Pulling back a little, he stretched his arms above his head and sat up. He hissed a tad when his left arm came back down. Amaterasu immediately was up next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Genesis shrugged.

"The wound from yesterday. It's alright, it's almost gone. The mako in my system heals my body fast. My shoulder will be sore for a bit, but I'm fine." he replied.

Amaterasu laid her head on his right shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

Genesis brought his hand up and laid it against the side of her head.

"Positive." he assured.

'If you insist." Amaterasu whispered pulling away, "Are you working today?"

Genesis turned and looked at her and shook his head no.

"Then can we go to the VR room?"

Genesis nodded his head and got up out of the bed and walked over to the closet. He pulled out some casual clothes for himself, and some smaller clothes for Amaterasu. Walking back over to the bed, Genesis laid the smaller clothes next to Amaterasu.

"You probably want to take a shower, no?" he asked.

Amaterasu looked down at her lap then nodded her head. Though Hojo had kept her as his lab rat, she had been allowed to bathe. She had just bathed the morning that Genesis had broken her out of the lab, and she had not been able to since then. Genesis took her hand in his.

"You can use my bath. I'll take the one out in the hall. There are towels in there, in the closet. Doesn't matter which ones you use. I'll wait for you out in the living room." he smiled softly.

Amaterasu looked up at him and smiled in return and took the clothes in her arms and headed for the door on the other side of the room. She walked inside and was stunned by what she saw. The room was tasteful, decorated in dark shades of red, with black dropped in here and there. She looked next to the door, and indeed there was a closet full of towels. Genesis must have had an absolute fascination with the colors red and black because that was all she found in the closet.

Towels of red and black stared back at her as she looked up and down the shelves. Amaterasu shrugged her shoulders, Genesis had said he didn't care which towel she used so she just pulled out one of the black ones, then closed the closet. Setting the towel down on a shelf next to the shower, she slowly pulled open the glass door and looked inside. It was quite nice. Amaterasu reached over and turned the water on so it could heat up, which it did so quite fast.

She shrugged to herself once again and began to pull her night clothes off. Once her clothes littered the floor next to the wall neatly, along with the half-cast that she had sworn she was going to take off yesterday, she stepped inside the shower and turned the temperature to a more comfortable level. Stepping into the spray, she tilted her head back and let the water flow over her body. The hot water soothed the sore muscles of her arms as she let the water flow over them, then she turned so the water was hitting her back. She hissed a little as the water hit her shoulders and shoulder blades where her wings would have been, but as the water spray danced across her back, she felt herself relaxing and enjoying the massage coming from it.

After a few minutes of a gentle massage, Amaterasu opened her eyes and searched the shower for something to wash her hair and body with. She spotted three bottles on a shelf that was almost even with her shoulders. She puffed her cheeks out in annoyance as she reached for the shampoo. Did everything have to be so high up, or was it that she was just so damned short? Amaterasu squeezed a small amount of the shampoo into her hand and immediately the smell of apples assaulted her senses.

She snapped the top of the shampoo bottle closed and returned it to where it belonged before spreading the sweet-smelling substance between her hands. Amaterasu's hands dove into her hair, slowly working the soap in, building up a thick lather that smelled like apples, reminding her of Genesis. She stopped her motions for a moment and just took a deep breath. The first night she had spent with him came back to her with a muscle weakening intensity, and she had to catch herself with her hand, leaning against the shower wall. How safe she had felt when he had laid there next to her when he gently touched her wing when she had laid it over him like it would break.

She pushed herself off the shower wall and stood straight again. Turning back to the situation at hand, she washed the shampoo out of her hair and reached for the conditioner that was next to the shampoo. She popped the top of it and poured some of that out onto her hand. She gave a small hum of approval, understanding now where the scent of cinnamon came from. As she had said before, it was an interesting scent combination, but none the less it was pleasing.

Amaterasu snapped the lid to the conditioner closed and returned that bottle to where it belonged as well. She then smoothed the conditioner into her hair, taking care not to pull very hard. Though scientifically speaking you lost quite a bit of hair in the first place every day, she tried not to pull out any more than she had to. Allowing the conditioner to sit in her hair, Amaterasu reached for the body wash that was sitting along with the shampoo and conditioner and picked it up. She had already realized that she had nothing to truly use to wash herself other than her hands, but that didn't bother her.

Maybe soon she could ask Genesis if he wouldn't mind lending her some money so she could get something. Amaterasu froze at that thought. Actually, she was going to have to ask him for _quite a bit of money_. She had no clothes to call her own, nor did Genesis have very many clothes that fit her. And she couldn't just go running around in the same clothes day after day like Hojo had forced her to.

If she could help it, that part of her life was over. But she really didn't want to depend on someone like that, and she really didn't want to impose on Genesis in _that_ manner. It was already bad enough that she was staying in his apartment, though he didn't seem to be complaining about it. Hell, he was even sharing his bed with her. If that wasn't saying he didn't care about her staying with him, she didn't know what was.

But the thing about the money was, _she had no way of paying him back!_ She knew she wouldn't be able to get a job around Shin-Ra Security Forces Inc. with all the things that had been going on. She wouldn't be wanted, nor would she be accepted by the people there. And she didn't feel herself ready to go out of Shin-Ra Inc. to try and get a job outside of it.

The very thought of going out of the Shin-Ra building without Genesis terrified her. Her mind buzzed with these thoughts for a few minutes more before she realized what she was doing and quickly began to finish up her shower. Five minutes later found her out of the shower and wrapped up in the fluffy black towel and picking up her things off the bathroom floor. She unlocked the door, then peeked outside of it to make sure no one was in the bedroom, even though she knew Genesis was the only other one in the apartment. Satisfied no one was there, she opened the door fully and slid out, shutting the door softly.

She made her way over to the bed and sat her things down on the edge of it. Her night clothes were swiftly folded then put on her pillow. The other clothes were unfolded and then laid out in front of her. She quickly proceeded to dry herself off methodically, then slid into the comfortable clothes. Sitting back on the bed Amaterasu picked up her boots and quickly put them on, not wanting to make Genesis wait any longer than she already had.

Picking up her Materia bangle off the nightstand, she tried to put it back on, but couldn't figure it out, so she just settled on carrying it out with her as she walked out of the bedroom. Genesis was sitting on the couch with a book open on his lap, his finger toying with the outer edge. Amaterasu walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"What'cha reading?" she asked trying to catch the words on the page.

Genesis slowly closed the book and showed her the cover of it.

"In the Absence of the Sun?" she questioned, "What's it about?"

Genesis smiled as he looked down at the book.

"It's one of my favorites along with LOVELESS. "In the Absence of the Sun" is a poetry collection that explores our midnight thoughts—the "nightmares" and "dreams" that haunt us when we are unable to sleep. The collection takes you through a night of insomnia, ruminating on ideas of self-doubt, loss, and hope for the future." he replied smoothing his hand over the cover carefully.

Amaterasu nodded her head.

"Sounds interesting. You'll have to read it to me sometime. Do you...have a brush I can use. I need to brush out my hair." she asked.

Genesis nodded his head, stood and walked over to a bookshelf that lined a wall from top to bottom. He found where the book belonged and slid it back into place. He then turned and walked back into his room with Amaterasu following. He made his way to his privet bathroom and walked inside. He came back out holding a red brush and handed it to her.

"If you don't mind using mine, for now, we can go out and get things for you to use later." he smiled.

Amaterasu slowly brushed out her hair

Genesis noticed that Amaterasu was holding her bangle in her hand and he tilted his head. He walked over to her and took it in his hand.

"Can't get it back on?" he asked softly, gently taking her wrist in his hands.

Amaterasu blushed and nodded Genesis smiled at her.

"Here, watch." he whispered.

Genesis flicked a little tab on the side of the bangle and it slid open. He slid the bangle over her wrist then flicked the tab again. However, the bangle was too loose. He then pressed the tab and slowly the bangle began to shrink till it fit comfortably around her wrist. Amaterasu watched with wonder and nodded her head once Genesis was done.

"Got it!" she said, "Oh, I need to heal my arm the rest of the way, I refuse to wear that cast any more. Do you think you could..."

Genesis gave a small smirk, then nodded. She was as bad as him, refusing medical attention was one of his worse sides because he was so good with Materia. And she had sworn up and down last night that she would be taking the half-cast off the next day.

"Give me a minute to get my Full Cure." he said to her.

(Please bear with the fact that there will be a long list of Materia that Genesis will be taking with him. They will all be Masters so I am just going to name them off and not put "Master" in front of each of them, cause that just get's annoying after a while, (Actually that's what I did at first, and then I tried to read through it and I was like...Why do I even bother doing this, I know they're all Master's, this is just sooooo boring, so that's why I decided to change it.)) Walking back to his bedroom, Genesis opened his materia drawer and pulled out his Full Cure, along with a Dark Firega, a Comet, a Ultima, a Enemy Skill that surprisingly had all the Enemy Skills imprinted on it (Which had taken him forever and a day to manage), a Ice, a Lightning, a Fire, a Earth, a Gravity, a Contain, a Esuna, a Dark Blizzaga, a Dark Thundaga, a Hell Firega, a Hell Blizzaga, a Hell Thundaga, a Choco/Mog, a Shiva, a Ifrit, a Ramuh, a Titan, a Odin, a Kjata (which again, took him forever to find), a Bahamut (another one that was hard to find), a Alexander (a tough find in the Great Glacier area), a Neo Bahamut (One that was a gift from Sephiroth when he went near Northern Crater), a Leviathan (a gift from Godo in Wutai), and his "Prized Possession"... One of the most fabled Summon Materia's that had ever been spoken of. He had been riding a Gold Chocobo that he had managed to talk one of the Chocobo farm hands into allowing him to borrow, and he had headed out over some very thin strips of land. Not thinking he would find anything of use considering he was nearing the end of the land, he was about to turn around, when he came upon a cave. He had dismounted his Chocobo and told it to stay while he went to take a look around.

The cave was quite dark so he lit a small fireball and had it hover above him as he walked. Not too far into the cave, he found himself assaulted by some very strong monsters. He managed to beat them back but not without a little bit of difficulty, which meant there was _something_ worthwhile in the cave. After an hour or two of walking, he came to an open cavern with a raised podium in the center. On it was a piece of Materia.

And it wasn't just any Materia, it was obviously a Summons. He slowly walked over expecting another attack, but none came. Reaching out he took hold of the Materia and pulled it down off the podium. He started to get a reading on just what it was when he heard a low rumbling noise. Then the ground began to shake.

Then the whole cavern began to shake. Pieces of the ceiling began to come down and crash into the floor around him. Now wasting a second, he shoved the Materia into his pocket and took off out of the cavern. It seemed however that he had tripped some trap because the whole cave itself was starting to come down. Even the tunnel that led to the cavern was starting to collapse.

He sped up using his enhanced strength to push himself to run faster. Just as he made it out of the cave tunnel, it collapsed behind him. He flopped down on the ground, breathing heavily and legs hurting from having to push them as hard as he did. Then he realized that he had never figured out what the Materia was that he had nearly given his life to get. He pulled it out of his duster pocket and held it in his hand.

When he figured out what it was, his breath caught in his throat and he nearly dropped it. He had found the rarest of all Summons, the Fabled Summons that was only believed to exist in legend, The Knights of The Round Summon... Genesis smiled as he thought about showing his prized Summons to Amaterasu. It was going to be a blast. Placing the Full Cure, the Dark Firega, the Dark Blizzaga, and the Dark Thundaga into his bangle, he slipped the others into a belt with pouches for individual pieces of Materia that he had pulled from his Materia drawer and slung around his waist.

He used this belt when he was out on the field and didn't have enough slots on his bangle to equip all the Materia that he wanted to at that time. That way all he had to do when he wanted to switch out Materia was pull the Materia out of the bangle, flip open a pouch, switch the Materia, close the pouch, slide the Materia in, and boom he was ready to go. His friends had had the pouch made for him a long time ago. They had always laughed at him for taking so many pieces of Materia with him all the time and then having trouble deciding which ones he was going to put in his bangle and which ones he was going to leave in his coat for the next chance they got to rest and then change out of the Materia. He had always just yelled at them for making fun of him, but had conceded that they were right and had started carrying less Materia.

Until one day, they had handed him a specially wrapped box. He had asked him what the occasion was, seeing as his birthday was a ways off and there were no holidays coming up. They had told him to just open it and he had pulled the paper off. The box under the paper had said the item was from Wutai. A very rare place to get things from at that point and time.

Genesis had looked up at his friends again a wary look on his face. Once again they told him to open it so he continued and inside he found the belt for carrying the Materia. At first, he didn't get it, but once they told him what it was for, he nearly knocked each of them over with a hug. He had immediately ran to his room to try the belt out and sure enough, it was a perfect fit and carried all the Materia that he wanted and then some. From then on on his missions, he never had trouble deciding what Materia to choose, or needing to wait to find a place to rest to be able to change out the Materia in his bangle.

It was a priceless gift that he never went without if he was going to use Materia now. Closing all of the pouches, he made his way back out to his living room, to find Amaterasu over at his bookshelf, gazing over his collection of books.

"Hey you ready?" he asked.

She turned around and flashed him a bright smile.

"Yeah!" she giggled.

Walking over to the couch Genesis had just been sitting on, she sat down and held out her arm expectantly. Genesis smiled and sat down next to her. Holding his hands up above and below her arm where she had broken it, his hands began to glow a bluish green. Slowly, the bluish-green color began to fall and raise up onto Amaterasu's arm. Amaterasu had to admit, this healing felt a little cold compared to the healing he was using last time.

Maybe it was just the intensity of the power he was using, or maybe the last time he had used it she just wasn't coherent enough to realize what it felt like, she didn't know. After about five minutes or so, the colors faded and Genesis moved his hands to hold Amaterasu's arm. He gently moved it back and forth like he was testing the range and motion of it. He finally seemed satisfied and let her go with a small smile on his face.

"Hollander made it out to be worse than it was. Either that or you heal faster than Sephiroth does." he whispered, still looking at her arm.

"Well it doesn't matter, let's get up to the VR room okay?" Tsuki asked.

They both then walked to the apartment door and walked out, heading for the lift that would take them one floor up to the SOLDIER floor. The lift doors opened and they both walked out and on to the SOLDER floor with Amaterasu looking around in awe. The floor was huge and had many doors around it. Genesis smiled to himself at her reaction. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her across the floor to a door that was on the other side.

He stood before it and it opened automatically. Amaterasu followed Genesis inside and looked around the room. It seemed plain enough with a grid surrounding the entire room. Genesis took out his PHS and began to push buttons on it. The room around them shimmered and an open field landscape appeared before them.

Amaterasu walked out into the room and spun in a circle looking at the world around her. The field seemed to go on endlessly even though just moments before it had been a finite room. It seemed impossible to her, but she wasn't going to ask questions. She looked back at Genesis to see him pressing more buttons on his PHS and she waited to see what else was going to happen. A second later, Amaterasu heard a huge growl behind her and she whirled around.

Behind her stood a huge, hulking monster with blue skin and huge fangs. Yelping, she fell backward to the ground and started to scoot away from it as fast as she could. This just caused Genesis to start laughing as he walked to her. She backed herself up into his legs, then shot a nasty look up at him.

"That was not funny!" she hissed at him.

Genesis just laughed as he leaned down and helped her up.

"Yes, it was! You should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless! If only I had had a camera, Sephiroth and Angeal would have loved that!" Genesis giggled.

Amaterasu ripped herself out of his grasp and threw a light punch at him. It hit him square in the chest, but it was light enough that it wouldn't do anything to him, just let him know that she wasn't happy.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. But you have to admit, your reaction was good..." he hiccuped, trying to stop laughing.

Amaterasu gave him one last glare before looking back over at the creature as it merely stood there looking at them, then cracked a small smile herself.

"Yeah, well, stop rubbing it in..." she muttered.

Genesis gave one last laugh, then pulled Amaterasu into his arms. He kissed the side of her head then directed her off to the side.

"I'm going to show you how to use Materia in the proper way before I let you try to use it. You may be able to light it up and everything. But you've never fully cast it before. The only one you've cast seems to be the cure, and that can only get you so far in a battle. Move away so that I have enough room to work, I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire.

I'm not going to go all out, but I do want to give you a good show, okay?" he said.

Amaterasu nodded her head and moved a good ways off, giving Genesis a wide range of movement so he could work. Genesis called Rapier to him and the red and silver sword appeared in his hand. He pulled out his PHS again and pressed a few more buttons on it and suddenly the monster gave a loud roar and crouched down as if getting ready to charge. Genesis fell into a light fighting stance, raising Rapier even with his shoulder, waiting to see what the monster would do. The monster roared again and then charged at Genesis, lowering its head and trying to gore him with the horns on top of its head.

Genesis nimbly danced out of the way and gave a quick slash at its hindquarters. A deep red gash appeared on the monsters left thigh, and it swung its spiked tail at him in a rage. Genesis dropped to the ground and rolled under the swing and jumped up on the other side of the monster. He gave another slash to its hindquarters, then held his hand up in front of his face. His hand began to swirl with red and black flames.

Flinging his hand forward, he released a Dark Firega spell at the monster and it hit its mark, burning the creatures back. Genesis then ran forward and vaulted up onto the monsters back, using one of the monsters hips as leverage. Once on its back, he quickly made his way up to its head, raised his sword high, and plunged it down point first into the monster's skull. As the monster was killed, the program that was sustaining it began to fade away thus allowing Genesis to drop gracefully back to the ground. He landed in a slight crouch, the stood fully and walked a few steps away from where he had landed.

"That was close-range Materia work. It could also be used as long-range. However, if your opponent moves quickly, it would be harder to hit them. Dark Firega and those like it are best used for close range."

Genesis swiftly sent away Rapier and pulled out his PHS again. He pushed another set of buttons and another monster appeared a little ways away from him.

"This is similar to the one that I just showed you except it is of another element, the element of ice." he said raising his hand above his head.

A large spike of ice began to grow in his hand, getting larger and larger. However a Amaterasu watched it, she noticed that darkness began to swirl around the inside of it, then that darkness began to bleed outside of the spike and swirl around the outside of it as well. Genesis must have felt that the spike was large enough because he launched the spike of ice forward towards the enemy that was just sitting there frozen in time. The spike of ice hit it, making it explode into thousands of pieces, darkness still swirling about it.

"That one was called Dark Blizzaga. As I said a close relative of Dark Firega, just a different element. The same darkness that is in the Firega was in the Blizzaga. The same as this next one." Genesis continued as if he were teaching a class.

Amaterasu was a little miffed that Genesis was talking like he was a teacher in a classroom and she was the student, but she wasn't going to complain. A small smile flitted across her face as she watched Genesis mess with his PHS again. Maybe she could tease him about this later. Maybe he had always wanted to be a teacher, and he just didn't have the patience to deal with all the other cadets she had seen come and go into the lab. She had noticed that they had a tendency not to listen to anyone and be snotty to a lot of people.

Amaterasu giggled lightly to herself, oh yes she was absolutely going to have to bring this up later. She noticed Genesis was done messing with his PHS, (Genesis is going to be doing this a lot. From what I understand in Crisis Core unless you have someone standing in the outside room helping you pull up images and stuff, you have to do everything yourself on your PHS. Which if you start the Crisis Core game and go through the first part where Zack is in the VR room with Angeal and then *Sephiroth* appears, and Zack gets owned by him. 'Geal then shows up gets mad at *Sephiroth* goes to his PHS and cuts the sim with it.

Then you see how it works. But yeah, if you don't have anyone helping you, you have to do everything by your PHS, and from what I understand...IT IS A PAIN!) and watched as another monster appeared before him. Genesis raised his hand up, palm facing the monster and yellow crackles of electricity began to encircle his hand, along with some darkness swirling in his palm. Amaterasu leaned forward from the rock that she was sitting on, this one looked interesting.

The yellow crackles of electricity and the darkness suddenly mixed and flew from Genesis' hand and arced its way over to the monster. It encircled it and raced around it, singeing it before the monster exploded in a blast of yellow light. Genesis looked back at her once again.

"Once again, in the class of the Dark Firega, but of a different element. Also known as Dark Thundaga." he said, raising a hand as if quoting something.

Amaterasu nodded her head, leaning back in her seat, as she watched Genesis hunt around in his coat for something. Curious, Amaterasu leaned forward again. But just as she was about to get up and go see what Genesis was doing, his hand came out of his coat with a piece of Materia in his hand. He pulled one out of his bangle replaced it with the one that he had just pulled out and reached into his coat again. He did this two more times, and as he did it the final time, Amaterasu caught sight of where he was stashing the Materia.

He had a belt around his waist.

 _'So that's where they are! I was wondering where his Materia was. I knew he was going to show me as much as he could, but I had no idea where he had stashed everything. Damn, he_ is _resourceful...'_ she thought as she watched his leather duster fall back into place.

Once Genesis seemed happy with the Materia that he had placed into this bangle he pulled his PHS back out and pushed a few more buttons. A group of monsters appeared and he turned toward Amaterasu waiting for her to take notice of the monsters.

"Now the next ones that I am going to show you are for group attacks that can be used over a wide radius or a small one. I'll start with a smaller one." he said as he raised his hand in the air and one of the pieces of Materia in his bangle began to glow a bright green.

Fire began to melt up from the ground below where the enemies were standing and seemed to take over where their bodies were burning them to a crisp. Amaterasu just gazed at the fire, fascinated with how it just bled out of the ground at Genesis' command. Genesis gave a small nod, and a small smile to himself as he once again turned to his PHS. He commanded it to create more monsters, this time a little further apart.

"This one is usually for enemies that are closer together. However, if they are non-mobile, like the ones you see before you, you can use this one." he said, once again raising his hand.

A few seconds later a huge spike of ice jutted from the ground, encasing and impaling the monsters all at the same time. Though it was rather brutal, Amaterasu found that it didn't phase her for some reason. Once more Genesis pushed buttons on his PHS and even more monsters appeared in front of him, but this time they were quite far apart.

"This one is the best for getting enemies that refuse to hold still and attack in groups. Though you have to watch where you cast. You don't want to end up hitting any of your allies as well." he called before raising his hand above him.

Bright lightning shout out of the ground all around the monsters then came together, then shot outward again, electrocuting and destroying all that was in its path. Amaterasu jumped back as the attack finished itself. She had never been fond of loud noises.

"Those were Hell Firega, Hell Blizzaga, and Hell Thundaga. I really don't use those too often. I prefer a more hands-on approach when it comes to the Materia that I use. I like the more close-range type is what I'm saying. Yes, I do agree that sometimes long-range is needed. But the satisfaction that you get from being able to use close-range Materia and weaponry at the same time, it's just...well, maybe one day you'll know what it's like." he laughed, beginning to reach for more Materia.

This time it didn't take him as long to pull out the Materia that he wanted so Amaterasu really didn't have a chance to see if she could tell what he had. Not that she would be able to, she just wanted to see the colors. She had been told there were a few different colors of Materia and that each different color meant that it could do something different. But hey, what did she care right now. She had a front-row seat to the greatest Materia show one could ask for.

She doubted anyone else could match what Genesis was doing, or at least match the diversity. He was a high ranking individual in the company that he worked in. She saw the huge chest of Materia that he kept in his room. And he had to have gone to so many different places in this world, so he _had_ to have _tons_ of different Materia. And if she was right, she was going to get to see all of his _best_ Materia, no holds barred.

That really felt nice to know that. A few seconds later Amaterasu heard Genesis calling her name and she shook her head and looked over at him.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Amaterasu nodded quickly.

"Yeah, perfectly fine. Just happy to know that I'm getting a front row seat to the greatest Materia show this side of Gaia." she smiled.

Genesis' cheeks tinged pink at those words.

 _'Damn, I need to watch this. If I get distracted these are going to blow up in my face. Keep yourself on track Genesis. You can think about that later. Keep thinking about casting the Materia, everything after that comes later. Just keep thinking about casting the Materia...'_ Genesis looked at the ground as these words flew through his mind.

"Well, don't worry. The best is yet to come. I still have a lot more than this to show you. I still haven't even gotten to my Summons yet." he mumbled, turning back around trying to hide the blush.

Pulling his PHS back out he pulled up a few more monsters onto the field that they were in then he put his PHS away. He then turned and lifted his hand and looked over to Amaterasu.

"I want you to come over here now. The next few castings are a little awkward to do if there is someone else with you that you have to watch out for. These are ones that you cast when you are the only one on the field." he called to her.

Amaterasu nodded her head and jumped down from the rock that she had been sitting on. She quickly made her way over to him and he quickly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest so that she could still see what happened while he cast the Materia.

He lifted his hand in the air and the bangle on his arm gave a white flash.

"This is called Comet." he whispered in her ear as the casting started.

A white cylinder of light encircled the both of them and then huge comets came crashing down out of the sky pummeling the ground around the enemy crushing them with their weight. Genesis looked down at Amaterasu to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide, not with fear, but with amazement. Her mouth was also slightly open as she watched the spectacle unfolding before her. She had been locked up for so long and never had she seen something so devastating, but so beautiful at the same time.

Amaterasu looked up at Genesis and started to point at what had just happened, almost as if she wanted him to explain it, then she stopped. She had realized there was no way to explain Materia, and what you are able to do when you have Materia. You are simply able to do it, no questions asked. So she merely turned back to the show and watched as the attack finished itself. Soon enough, the white cylinder of light disappeared from around them.

The devastation that "Comet" had caused while it had impacted the ground with numerous craters and holes, was now gone as if it had never been there. Amaterasu didn't know if it was because the VR room had "repaired" the damage to the ground, or if that was what happened after the spell was cast. That the ground healed itself. None the less, it was incredible to watch. She turned in Genesis' arms.

"Do another! Pleeeease!" she begged, tugging on the arm that was around her waist, her eyes pleading with him as well.

Genesis laughed as he looked down at her.

"Well if you put it that way..." he whispered softly, gently turning her so she could see again.

Genesis pulled out his PHS and started pushing buttons and more monsters appeared. He started to put it away before Amaterasu nabbed it from his hands.

"Here let me hold this. You get it out, mess with it then put it away only to just get it back out again. It seems annoying to do that, I'll keep tabs on it till you need it again, m'kay?" she said looking up at him.

Genesis looked down then nodded his head.

"Just be careful. That's not a standard issue for a SOLDIER. I had to have that personally crafted for myself. I didn't like the standard issue. Too boring for me, so I just added a few personal touches." he said while closing his hand around hers.

Amaterasu shook his hand off and looked down at the device in her hand. It was a bright, gleaming red with black lining the sides and a huge back flame emblazoned in the very middle of the top along with a red "R" in the middle of the black flame. She could see how it was personalized. She didn't think that all standard issues would come with black flames, or how they would be all red, or how they would have an "R" emblazoned on it. Maybe an "S" for "ShinRa", but not an "R".

So she nodded her head and held it tight to her chest with one hand while her other took hold of the arm that was around her waist.

"Alright, are you ready to wow me some more with you Materia skills?" Amaterasu asked playfully.

Genesis smiled again, then raised his hand. A bright white light was sent forth from his hand, flying forward at the monsters that were in front of them and landed on the ground near the monsters. Then suddenly blue and green explosions just flew up out of the ground. Amaterasu threw her hands up over her eyes, the brightness hurting them. When the light died down enough for her to remove them, she did and she saw that there was nothing left of the creatures that had been there before.

Her hands fell back to Genesis' arm and she squeezed it lightly, telling him that she was impressed with what he had just done.

"What was that called?" she asked, breathless.

"Ultima..." he answered softly.

Amaterasu tugged on Genesis' arm telling him she wanted him to do more. Genesis gave a small laugh and held his hand out for his PHS. Amaterasu quickly shoved it into his hand, and he pushed a few more buttons and more monsters shimmered into existence in front of them. He handed the PHS back to Amaterasu who took it enthusiastically and took hold of Genesis' arm again. This time the monsters were slightly moving so Genesis held his hand out quickly.

A yellow piece of Materia in his bangle lit up and a green flute appeared in his outstretched hand. He quickly let go of Amaterasu and lifted the flute to his lips and played out a few notes on it. The notes became tangible in the air and floated over to the monsters that were swaying back and forth in front of them. A white fog cascaded down over them and when it cleared they had turned in to frogs. Amaterasu stood, mouth open in shock.

She looked up at Genesis, who merely smiled at her.

"What in the name...?" she began.

"Frog Song." he said before she could end her sentence, "Not one of my most favorite ones to use. But it is an entertaining one. Especially if you are facing off against a human opponent. Really funny then."

Thought for a moment, then a big smile spread across her face. She had just thought of someone in particular.

"Have...you ever used it to pull a joke on someone...just for the heck of it?" she asked softly, a mischievous grin threatening to spread across her face.

Genesis caught on to what she was implying and shook his head.

"No, no I haven't not yet. But who were you thinking about me using it on?" he asked a mischievous smile now spreading across his face.

Amaterasu tried to turn her smile innocent, but it didn't work. She just ended up laughing in a very odd way that sent a shiver down Genesis' spine. A good shiver, one that made him warm inside. She obviously had a playful side to her, and if he didn't watch it, she just might make him the same way.

"Ohhhh, I was just thinking along the lines of...Sephiroth...or maybe Angeal. You know, no one too important. You are able to change them back once you've changed them into a frog, right?" she continued, that mischievous grin growing wider.

Genesis nearly doubled over in laughter as he thought about what she had just said. He actually had to let go of Amaterasu because he was laughing that hard. It had never come into his head to do that to one of his friends. And actually, to think about it, it would be a great way to get back at them for what they had done when they had first met Amaterasu. Genesis continued to laugh, tears coming to his eyes.

It would be great to see the reactions of his friends if he did use Frog Song on them. Amaterasu was a genius. As Genesis' laughs began to slow he straightened and looked up at Amaaterasu. She still had the same smile on her face, although it was a little more like she knew she had struck gold in what she had asked. Finally Genesis was able to stop laughing and he took a deep gulp of air.

With a few more chuckles he waved his hand at Amaterasu and nodded his head.

"Yes, I can change them back once I use Frog Song on them. However I think that if I used Frog Song on my friends, I'd be on the wrong end of their swords for one of the sparring sessions that we have if not two of them." he hiccuped.

"Well...then you can tell them that it was my idea. Then they won't be mad at you and go after you. They'll just be mad at me. Right?" she quipped.

Genesis shook his head.

"Amaterasu, you don't understand. You may be the one who told me to do it. However, I am the one who actually used the Materia and cast the spell. I could have told you no, I'm not going to do it. So there-in lies the problem.

It wouldn't matter if I told them that it was your idea. I would be the one that cast it and therefore it would be my fault and I would end up the one being chased with a pair of swords. And a pair of swords that I don't want to be chased by, I might add." Genesis explained, holding a finger in the air.

Amaterasu giggled at the way he was explaining this. It was like he was quoting from a book that he had memorized. A pout formed on her face and she turned away from Genesis.

"You're no fun..." she fake sobbed.

Genesis walked over behind her and slid his arms around her waist, startling her enough to almost make her drop his PHS. She fumbled with it in her hands for a moment then looked back over her shoulder with a small glare.

"You almost made me drop this you know." she laughed, giving another fake pout.

Genesis just smiled and leaned his head against hers.

"I know you wouldn't drop it on purpose, and besides, it's actually pretty durable. With all the stuff we go throughout on the battlefield it has to be. But enough about that, let's continue the show. Hand it over." he whispered in her ear.

Amaterasu lifted her hands and gave him the PHS and he flipped it open, pressing buttons on it. A group of monsters appeared and started running around in the field before them. They were of moderate speed and didn't seem like they would be of too much trouble to get rid of. Genesis handed the PHS back to Amaterasu and stood up straight. This time Genesis pulled Amaterasu to his side away from in front of him while he raised his hand.

The bangle around his wrist began to glow yellow again, and as one of the monsters began to run at them a line of flame flew forward from Genesis' hand. Amaterasu stared at his hand watching as another monster came near and the process was repeated. Genesis glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he continued to watch the monsters as they attacked one by one until they were all gone. He lowered his hand then looked down at her.

"Once again, not one of my favorites, but one that does the job. It's called Flamethrower and can be used over a short distance or a long one. The shorter the distance the more accurate you will be obviously. However, if you are using it in a long distance situation you can get more enemies in one fell swoop." he said, nodding at his handiwork.

Amaterasu looked out at where the monsters had been. The "Flamethrower" had been quick and uneventful to her. She believed she found the more flashy ones were her favorite so far. However, she really couldn't say that. She had only seen a few.

But the few she had seen were flashy and she _had_ liked them, so...why not say it? Genesis reached down and slipped his PHS from her fingers before she knew it and pushed a few more buttons on it. This time a very large amount of monsters appeared in the room with them. They began to move around them very quickly weaving around and ducking in between one another. Genesis lightly pushed Amaterasu away and his bangle lit up yellow again and a yellow shield surrounded Amaterasu.

She tied to walk back to him but found her hands pressing up against some kind of barrier. Genesis held a hand up, silently saying that she was okay and things would be alright. Then Genesis took a few more steps away and lifted his hand up and began following the movements of the monsters. His bangle lit up in short bursts as a red laser began to fire out of his hand, sometimes hitting one or two of the monster at a time. Some of the monsters ran toward him.

Others ran around behind him. Once they had surrounded him they all began to close in on him at once. Quite quickly, Genesis jumped up into the air and spun around, continuously firing the laser, taking out the entire line of monsters in one shot. He dropped lightly to the ground, his duster flaring out around him gently. He stood up and looked over to Amaterasu.

He waved his hand and his bangle flashed yellow again, and Amaterasu's hand pushed into thin air. She ran back over to Genesis and wove her arm around his waist.

"What the heck." she nearly growled.

Genesis merely wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Laser is not a cast to be messed with lightly, Amaterasu. I didn't want you to get hurt if the monsters did what they ended up doing. I told the system to make the monsters act randomly. I didn't know if they would come after you or if they would gang up on me like they did. It was merely precautionary, that's all." he said pulling her close.

Amaterasu struggled in his arms a minute still angry with him, but in the end she relented knowing that he was protective of her for a reason. Shoving the PHS back into his hands, she made it known that she wanted him to continue.

"More..." she whispered.

Genesis merely smiled and stood straight tapping more information into his PHS. The monsters appeared in a line in front of them and he handed the PHS back to Amaterasu. Pulling her back against him, Genesis waved his hand in front of him and the yellow Materia lit up again. Several missiles rose up out of the ground and flew at the monsters in front of them. They exploded on contact and when the dust cleared there was nothing left of the monsters nor was there even a crater where the attack had hit.

Amaterasu found herself wide-eyed and elated. This show was getting good. She looked up to see Genesis smiling at her reaction. He was loving every minute of showing her what he could do. Although he was running low on energy to do this he was going to have to replenish.

Genesis let go of Amaterasu and nudged her away. Amaterasu looked up at him as he reached into his coat and pulled out a thin tube of blue liquid. She looked at it and before snatching it from his hand and holding it up to the light examining it.

"What's this?" she asked turning it this way and that.

Genesis merely stood there watching her, not worried about the fact that she had taken the tube from his hands. She was curious about something and he was not going to take that away from her. She had been locked up all her life and had not had the chance to explore anything so why not let her have fun. When Amaterasu was done looking at the tube she lowered it and looked over at Genesis again.

"I said, what is this?" she asked.

"It's called an "Ether." It replenishes the energy that I need to cast all the spells that I have been. To cast with a Materia you need a certain kind of energy inside yourself. And when you use that energy the Materia saps it away. If you use all of that energy, it can actually kill you.

Or if you're fighting in a battle and you run out of energy, and you are still able to fight, you just won't be able to cast any spells and that just spells out big trouble if you are not that physically strong. So when your energy to cast spells gets low, we use what are called "Ethers" or "Megaethers" to replenish the energy so we can continue casting. Right now, even though I haven't done very much casting, the casting that I _have_ done required a lot of the energy. So I need to replenish the energy that I have used and to do that, I need to drink that. So if you don't mind." he replied, holding out his hand.

Amaterasu looked at the tube again and then handed it back over to him. Genesis uncorked the tube then put the top to his lips, closed his eyes, and tossed it back and the liquid disappeared into his mouth. As he pulled the tube away, he made a disgusted face and cringed as well as shook his head as if trying to get something away from it. Amaterasu tilted her head in a question as she looked at him. As his eyes opened and he looked back over her, Genesis saw the question in her eyes, and he shook his head again.

"The taste...bleh...it's horrible..." he cringed as he looked at the now empty tube, "I mean I know it's not supposed to taste good, but at least they could try and not make it taste like slime that came out of some kind of moss or marsh, I dunno whatever. It just tastes horrible."

Amaterasu just gave a small giggle at the faces he was making. Genesis re-corked the tube and slid it back into his duster and help his arm open for Amaterasu to walk back to it, which she did so happily. As his arm curled around her, Amaterasu reached up and threaded her fingers into Genesis' hair. She tugged a little and he looked down at her. She tugged gently again indicating she wanted him to lean down and he did so.

She gave him a light and sweet kiss.

"There does that help?" she asked softly.

A smile crossed Genesis' face and he nodded.

"Better..." he replied, a hand reaching up to graze a soft and creamy cheekbone.

Amaterasu closed her eyes as his hand caressed her face. Then she pulled his hand away. They still had more to do with him casting Materia and she knew it. She knew he had much more powerful Materia with him and she wanted to see it. She was only trying to distract him for a second and she had, now it was time to get back to the show he was giving her.

"Alright, let's go I know you have much more to show me, and I can't wait to see it!" she said enthusiastically, holding his hand out as if she was going to make him cast.

He smiled again and pulled the PHS from her other hand and pushed the buttons to make more monsters, (I know, I know, he has been doing a lot of that. But I don't want him to pull up like hundreds of monsters and then just kill them off like one by one. It would lose the purpose that I'm trying to make by having Genesis show off for Amaterasu. So yeah he's going to be messing around with his PHS for a while longer. We're starting to get close to the summons which will be happening next chappie. So...please, bear with. I know it might be getting a little boring but I'm trying...)

And they shimmered into existence in front of them. They were stationary and were basically waiting to be attacked. Genesis let go of Amaterasu and activated the Materia in his bangle again. He darted forward and a yellow light enveloped the hand that the bangle was on. As he reached the monsters he hit one, changed the angle that he was running turned and then ran at the monsters again.

Then he hit a different one as he ran at them again. Genesis once again changed the direction he was running then turned back to the monsters to eliminate the last one. He smashed through it and Amaterasu then found him standing next to her again. Genesis stood up from the crouch he had ended in and dusted off his pants a little.

"That one seemed...odd..." Amaterasu decided.

Genesis nodded his head.

"I've never found Goblin Punch very useful unless you have very few enemies and you have more muscle than anything. That's what it mostly relies on. If you are more of a Materia user, such as I, it really hinders you in the long run, seeing as it takes away from your stamina. If you were more balanced toward strength, your stamina is greater and you can most often run for a longer period of time. I'm not saying I have lower stamina, I'm just more geared toward Materia.

I have been all of my career within ShinRa. Even when I first started out in the ranks, all of my scores in my Materia classes outdid all the others. My other scores were about normal, or slightly above average. But it was my Materia skills that got me through to 1st class. I've always centered most of my training around it as well.

But of course my friends would never let me center all of my training around it. They keep me on my toes physical wise and weapon wise too. If I didn't keep up...well let's not go there, it's not pretty." Genesis agreed.

Amaterasu walked over to him and put her around him and shoved the PHS into his hands and gave him the look that said, _'More. Now!'_ He laughed at the look and set to work making more monsters appear. Just as he was handing the PHS back to Amaterasu the monster appeared.

"Just one this time?" she asked him, tilting her head.

Genesis nodded his head.

"It's easier to show the spell this way. The spell is a bit unkind, but sometimes it's the only to get rid of some of the monsters out on Gaia. Some refuse to die if physically attacked or magically attacked. This is the only spell that can kill them." he said, looking a little sad as he raised his hand.

The yellow Materia glowed and a dark ball shot out from his hand and floated over the top of the monster then morphed into a hideous skull over the monster that opened its mouth over the monster then disappeared. No more than thirty seconds later the monster froze where it stood, stone still, then just toppled over and then disappeared. Amaterasu looked up with a confused look on her face.

"It's called "Death Sentence". I am not fond of using it. However like I said, there are a few monsters on Gaia that the only way that you can kill them is to cast that and then avoid their attacks until it takes effect. Sometimes if they are quick enough, you have to time the cast right so that it lands on them. You can't just cast and hope they stand still long enough for it to fall on them.

Some run around like madmen when you are attacked by them. But if you manage to corner them long enough, you can cast it and then get out of the line of fire and then wait for it to take effect or just get the heck out of there and hope it works and hope as well that there are no more hanging around. The things like to run in packs and if you get surrounded...Let's just say you're in big trouble. It's happened to me a few times.

Thankfully, my friends were nearby and we able to finish all of them off together. Now that I look back on those fights, I don't think I would have survived them if I hadn't had Sephiroth and Angeal with me. We've gotten out of some tough scrapes together. Remind me sometime and I'll tell you some stories about our adventures. You'd probably like them.

Half the stuff we've gotten ourselves into is beyond hilarious, and then there have been others where we've nearly been killed, but I wouldn't change any of them for the world. I've had so much fun with them. Yeah, I've gotta tell you some of the stories sometime..."

Genesis was starting to ramble with a faraway look on his face and Amaterasu was starting to get annoyed and decided she had had enough of his reminiscing. She reached up behind his head and proceeded to smack him hard on the back of the head. Genesis' head jerked forward. His face snapped to look down at hers. He saw the annoyed look and knew he was in trouble.

"While I'm sure I would _love_ to hear those stories, _right now_ , I'm enjoying a certain show. And thanks to _someone's rambling_ that show has been interrupted. So if that _someone_ would shut up and get on with the show I would quite happy." Amaterasu said sarcastically, reaching up and taking a hold of a piece of hair.

She twirled it between her fingers for a second then gave a slight jerk to it. Genesis' head followed the jerk and his eyes closed for a brief moment in pleasure. Amaterasu's eyes lit up. She had found a weak spot, and oh was she was going to exploit it. She gave another soft tug then released the lock of hair.

A soft moan escaped Genesis' lips as he felt the second jerk then he noticed that Amaterasu had let his hair go.

"You tease..." he hissed, looking down at her.

She looked up at him innocently, as if she hadn't done anything at all.

"Why, sir, I have no idea whatever you are talking about." she smiled again.

Genesis continued looking at her. Her innocent smile started to fade away and a darker one took its place. Well if he didn't tease her with the Materia she wouldn't tease him with his hair. She reached up like she was going to play with his hair again, but stopped and lowered her hand to envelop his hand and put the PHS into it.

"Now start casting and maybe I'll play with your hair later since you seem to like it so much." she whispered.

Genesis' mouth dropped open. This woman was a freaking horrible tease, however he loved it. But damn himself and his weakness. She just had to find out about that. He raised the PHS in front of himself so he could see it then looked down at Tsuki.

He ran his hand teasingly over where her shoulder blades were at, right where her wings should be. Amaterasu shivered at his touch and gave him a dirty look as she glanced up at him. He knew he had just struck gold as well. She had her weakness' just as he had his own. He would figure out how to turn this back on her.

But it would take a good amount of trial and error. But he would manage. Pushing more buttons on his PHS, monsters began to appear all around them. Dotting the area around them, surrounding them and encasing them within a circle. Amaterasu shrank away from them pressing herself deeper into Genesis.

He smiled as he raised his hand and a cylinder of light rose up around them then thousands of fireballs began to flash into existence around them growing bigger and bigger. Then Genesis motioned his hand outward and then the fireballs flew outward and smashed into the monsters burning through them and frying them to a crisp. The cylinder of light fell from around them and the monsters slowly disappeared. Genesis looked down at Amaterasu's amazed face. She had a large smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with happiness.

Obviously, she had a liking for fire. Genesis reached down and waved his hand near her hand trying to get her to give him the PHS. It took her a minute to realize what he was doing but she hastily pushed it into his hand, but then latched onto his wrist before he could press any buttons.

"What was that?" she asked softly, a dreamy smile.

Genesis smiled in return and raised his hand and started pushing buttons as he answered,

"That was Shadow Flare and the shield that I put up around us is called Big Guard. Both a very effective way of protecting and destroying."

A few more monsters appeared surrounding them and Genesis gave his PHS back to Amaterasu while pulling three of the Materia that were in his bangle out and switching them out with three others that were in the belt that he was wearing.

"These next three are favorites of mine. Mainly because of how they work. Come closer to me Amaterasu. If you aren't near the caster when these go off, they will consider you part of what they need to attack." Genesis said reaching out to Tsuki.

She obediently walked into his arms and wrapped her arms around his as he raised the arm that held his bangle. Genesis closed his eyes for a moment before the spell was fired off. A ring of fire suddenly spread out from around the both of them and rushed at the monsters that were surrounding them. They quickly burned under the intense heat and were gone in a matter of seconds. Amaterasu stared wide-eyed and amazed.

She couldn't wait for her chance to try some of the Materia that Genesis had been showing her. Amaterasu looked up at him expectantly, as if saying, _"Okay, you've cast the spell, now tell me what it was..."_ Genesis looked down and gave a small chuckle.

"Hell Firega, one that is really fun to use if you are in a pinch and are surrounded with no way out." he said smiling.

Calling up more monsters with his PHS, he proceeded to cast once again, this time a ring of sharp ice shards moved out in a circle and stabbed their way into the monsters. Genesis knew what Amaterasu was going to ask, so he beat her to it and just told her.

"Hell Blizzaga. An interesting one in my opinion. As you might know, I prefer fire, but I am proficient with all Materia. The next one will be the last "spell" that I show you before we actually get to the more "impressive" things that I know" he said.

Pushing a few last buttons once more, he laid the PHS in Amaterasu's hands the held his bangled hand up. Once more he closed his eyes, then opened them and narrowed them on the monsters he had called. Suddenly a crackling circle of lightning shot out from around them and electrocuted all the monsters and singed them all. Amaterasu clapped her hands, around the PHS of course, as she laughed to herself. But then she slowly stopped.

If this was, as Genesis had called it, nothing compared to what he could really do. What in the name _could_ he do?

 **AN: OMFG I am so sorry about that being so long but I wanted to show that Genesis could cast lots of different types of Materia. So now that we have the "basic" Materia out of the way, in the next chappie we are going to go on with Summoning Materia. They might be a little crappy with the descriptions, but I have done my best at trying to describe them. On a few of them, I just got so freaking lazy that I just didn't care. I mean most of us know what the Summons look like, right?**

 **For those of you who don't know, well all I have to say is go look them up on YouTube or on the Wiki websites or something like that. But I would say that most of us know what they look like so my crappy descriptions will basically just enhance what Amaterasu is seeing. So c ya when I post the Summons chappie (which I don't know when that is going to be. I got lucky I got this one out as fast as I did.) and hopefully you like.**

 **Oh and once again, I'm so sorry how this one turned out so long and kind of redundant. XD**


	11. Summoning Master

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 11:

Unknown Title

 **AN: Welcome back my lovely readers. I'm so glad that you have returned to me and another chappie of Goddess' Gift. As I had said in the last chappie of this story, this will be the Summoning Materia section. Now my descriptions of the Summons might not be the best. I have tried to keep them as close as I could to the real thing.**

 **But considering what actually happens on the game and what would happen in real life if someone actually were to Summon them, it was kind of hard. I did my best to describe them as well as to make it seem like they were actually real when Genesis commands them to attack. So if you will bear with me on the fact that I was really only able to pull up the Summons themselves on the game and on YouTube and on FFVII:Wiki, I believe that we just might get along on the facts of how I describe them. Now I will tell you that I did not include all of the Summons. Some of the Summons were obtained only by doing certain things in the game, and I do not believe that Genesis, Angeal, nor even Sephiroth would have been able to do those things given the circumstances.**

 **I have put a couple of the rare ones in, but they are like fluke finds for Genesis or whoever gave them to him. Also I know that I the games you have a set amount of "MP" that you are able to use to use Materia/Magic/Summonings. I will have Genesis using ethers here and there to restore the "MP" that he uses when he Summons. However due to the fact that he is a 1st, and that he is a Materia master, he has a very high supply of "MP" and therefore does not need to resupply it very often. Although I know with the very high-level Summons that he will be pulling out you would think that he will need to, but I assure you he will be pulling out a few ethers.**

 **However he will NOT be pulling them out left and right. He is not inexperienced. He has worked with these Summons before therefore knows what kind of "MP" that he needs to Summon them, and with the reservoir of "MP" that he has, the ethers, while they will be there, they will be few and far between seeing as they will be Megaethers in this chappie. The previous chappie was regular ethers, which is an entirely different thing. In the game they only heal about 100 points of "MP".**

 **The Megaethers which I kinda might be slipping in, heal all of your "MP". (If I am slipping them in, well they come from Kingdom Hearts, so nya.) SO since that has been established, let's get to work on this, shall we? This will be the edited version of this so if it's not the best then blame it on the program that I have got to do it with, enjoy! XD I am so sorry about not updating in so long.**

 **I have started other stories and messed with them and everything and basically ignored this one. I don't know why I have, but I have. I really didn't want to but I just have. I going to jump on it as well as I can, and get my but in gear on updating as fast as I can. I only have this one to finish and then I have part of the next chappie written, so it won't be too long before I get that one out.**

 **I will try to get that one out as soon as I can. That one shouldn't be as redundant as this one is. I know these last two ones have really been redundant because of the descriptions of the Materia but I wanted to have fun with them, sooooo let's get on with the chappie!**

 **_"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds..." LOVELESS Act 1_**

" _My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations." **  
― John Green** , **The Fault in Our Stars**_

 **** _Previously_

 _Pushing a few last buttons once more, he laid the PHS in Tsuki's hands the held his bangled hand up. Once more he closed his eyes, then opened them and narrowed them on the monsters he had called. Suddenly a crackling circle of lightning shot out from around them and electrocuted all the monsters and singed them all. Tsuki clapped her hands, around the PHS of course, as she laughed to herself. But then she slowly stopped._

 _If this was, as Genesis had called it, nothing compared to what he could really do. What in the name_ could _he do?_

Chapter 11

Amaterasu looked up at Genesis, her eyes wide and full of wonder trying to figure out what this man before her could do. With all the things that she had seen so far, if that was only a fraction of his power, she wasn't sure if what he could do was safe. Worry crossed her face and Genesis noticed. He gently ran his hand down her cheek and smiled comfortingly.

"I know what your thinking. Don't worry, I would never let you be hurt by anything that I do. I have promised over and over that I would never let anything hurt you and you know that. Please trust me, Amaterasu." he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly.

The gentleness with which he kissed her eased her fears and Amaterasu kissed him back, adding a little intensity to the kiss, showing that she did truly trust him. When the two pulled away, there was a smile on her face and Genesis gave a small one as well.

"Are you ready to see what else I can do?" he asked softly, bringing his arm around her waist.

Amaterasu nodded her head and pressed herself farther against his body, wanting to be as close to him as possible so she could get the best view of what he was doing as possible. Genesis took the PHS from her hands and pushed a few buttons on it and a large monster appeared and raked its claws across the ground. Drool was seeping from in-between its teeth and Amaterasu shrunk back further against Genesis. Genesis tightened his arm further around her and gave a small pat to the shoulder that wasn't buried in his side before gently pulling her away from her so he could reach the belt full of Materia around his waist. He pulled out two different red Materia this time and pulled two out of the bracer that he was wearing and slipped the red ones in, replacing the other two back in his belt.

He then pulled one more red piece of Materia out and traded it with another in his bracer and put the other piece back into the belt. Extending his arm back to Amaterasu, she quickly dove back against him and pressed herself as far as she could into his side. She didn't care what you said, that monster was fucking scary as hell. She wanted to bury her face in the side of Genesis' chest, but then she reasoned to herself that she would not get to see what he was going to do with the Materia he has just equipped. She was so torn about this decision that she didn't even notice him raise his hand and cast the Materia, calling out the Summon.

But then she felt his voice vibrate in his chest close to her face and her ears perked to what he was saying.

"-co Mog." is what she caught before she was pulled to the side and she heard a rumbling sound to the right of her.

She poked her head around Genesis to see a very large golden feathered bird racing toward them. She tilted her head in curiosity as to what kind of bird it was, then held back an obnoxious laugh as she saw what was riding on the back of the bird. There was what looked to be a small stuffed animal bouncing up and down on it with a large red circle attached to its head. Amaterasu's hand flew over her mouth as the bird passed by the two of them and continued straight on at the monster. It plowed directly into it and a huge cloud of dust was kicked up around it.

The dust streamed back at the two of them and left them coughing and trying to get the dust away from their faces by waving at it. When it finally cleared and they were able to see again, the bird nor the monster were anywhere in sight. It seemed like the bird carrying the little stuffed animal thing had destroyed the monster.

"What in the blazes was that? It was insanely funny. That couldn't have been something you use on a regular basis. Tell me it isn't?" Amaterasu began laughing, almost doubling over with the strength of her laughter.

Genesis watched her with a smile on his own face. He knew she was going to react like that, but he still wanted to show her, just to see her full reaction. He didn't think he could do it justice by just explaining it.

"It's called Choco/Mog, and no I don't use it on a regular basis. The only reason I pulled it out was because I just wanted you to see it, I wanted to see your reaction. It was exactly what I thought it was going to be. I reacted the same way when I first saw it, but it does have an up side to it despite how silly it looks. When used on an enemy, there is always a chance that it will paralyze them and give you a chance to do more damage or if you are injured, it gives you the chance to get away quickly. So despite the silly looks, it is helpful." he replied to her.

He then took the PHS from Amaterasu again and pulled up several large monsters and Amaterasu had to fight the urge to move behind Genesis. The monsters he was pulling up were damn scarey but she had to remember they weren't real and in a matter of moments they weren't going to exist again, because Genesis was going to obliterate them with whatever Summon he had at his disposal. Putting the PHS back into Amaterasu's hands he raised his hand up into the air again and began the summon.

The red Summon Materia in the bangle he wore lit up as he called out the name, "...Shiva!"

The sky clouded over in medium to dark blue clouds and smalls shards of ice began to fall from the sky in front of them. A beautiful woman with light blue skin in what looked to be a small bikini with long dark blue hair tied up in a high ponytail floated down out of the sky and then landed on the ground. She raised her hand above her head and a huge spike of ice appeared in her hand. It grew larger and larger, and after what seemed like a few minutes, but what was really only a few seconds the spike of ice was huge and she flicked her hand forward and the spike of ice flew at the monsters, impaling a few of them. However it covered all of them in a thick blanket of ice.

The the woman snapped her fingers and the ice shattered into millions of pieces which in turn shattered all of the enemies right along with it. Then with her job done, the woman melted away like ice would when it turns into water and then she was gone like she had never existed. Amaterasu's mouth hung open in amazement as she watched that Summon. She had never seen anything so beautiful yet so deadly at the same time. Well unless you count the man standing next to her, but he wasn't a Summon, so in a way he didn't count.

But the way the woman commanded the ice was amazing and the way she made it shatter with just a snap of her fingers was incredible. Amaterasu looked up at Genesis waiting expectantly for him to give her the name to the name of the Summon even though he had most likely called out the name of it when he summoned it. But all the same she wanted to make sure.

"So that was named...Shiva...right?" she asked him hesitantly.

Genesis nodded his head.

"You've already caught on to the fact that when you call for a Summon you use their name to call them out. That's good, you learn fast." he teased.

Amaterasu gave him a light smack on the chest.

"I was just making sure..." she muttered as he stole the PHS out of her hands and began pressing the buttons to call up more monsters.

Once again the monsters that appeared were scary as all get out and Amaterasu swore to herself that Genesis was doing that on purpose. He had to know that he was scaring her when he brought out all these monsters...didn't he? Genesis pulled Amaterasu against him tighter than normal.

"Hold tight to me okay. We'll be jumping out of the way of this Summon. You don't want to get caught up in it, it would really hurt, m'kay." he whispered down to her.

Amaterasu nodded her head and slid one arm up his back and slid her hand underneath the pauldron on the opposite shoulder, then slid her other hand up his chest and slid that hand under the same pauldron so that she could grip onto his shoulder well enough to not lose her grip when they jumped out of the way.

Genesis raised his hand into the air and called out, "...Ifrit!"

Once the words had left his lips, he crouched down slightly and tightened the muscles in his legs getting ready to spring backwards to get out of the way. Then unleashing the power held within those coiled muscles, he propelled himself and Amaterasu backwards and out of range just as a large crack appeared in the ground right where they had been standing. The crack split open and turned into a gaping maw in the ground that obviously held fire in its enormous depths. Then without warning a huge monster leapt out of the maw into the air, then the ground below it sealed itself up with no more than a pebble moved from where the crack had been. The monster then descended through the air until it landed before Genesis and Amaterasu.

The monster was clothed only in what looked like a loincloth and also had a set of beads around its neck. It had two massive horns sweeping back from the top front of its head and its eyes were a glowing, demonic red set deep in its face. Its claws were huge like massive meat hooks and could do severe damage if the creature willed it, and Amaterasu was sure that the creature was going to will it. The creature then dug its claws deep into the ground before it near the enemy and lifted the ground with the enemy on it and threw it high into the air with massive strength. Then it leaned back pointing its mouth up into the air and opened it wide showing a huge row of massive teeth.

Fire started to swirl around in its mouth creating a fireball eventually which then was fired up at the enemy still flying in the air. The fireball connected and the hunk of ground that the enemy had been sitting on exploded into millions of pieces along with the enemy on it. The the creature leapt back up into the air and the crack reappeared in the earth and opened back into the maw which the creature had come from. The creature dove back into it, then the maw closed back to a crack which then sealed itself into nothing but a pebble out of place. Amaterasu let go of Genesis and walked to where the ground had opened in front of them and kneeled down and placed her hand on the ground, trying to figure out how the ground had just opened up like that then sealed itself with no mark what so ever.

She looked up at Genesis with a question in her eyes and Genesis caught it. He shook his head telling her he didn't know.

"That was...incredible..." Amaterasu said as she stood up from where she crouched, "You have to teach me how to use that one. I love it."

Genesis laughed and nodded his head, "All in good time, Ami, all in good time."

Amaterasu tilted her head as she looked at him.

"Ami, where did you get that?" she asked him.

Genesis smiled softly.

"A nick name. The beginning of your name starts out as Ama, but that kinda sounds a little weird so I thought Ami would be a better suit. Do you not like it?" he asked, a little worried that she didn't like the nickname he wanted to give her.

Amaterasu tilted her head to the side as she contemplated the name in her head for a few seconds, then smiled nodding her head.

"Yeah, I guess it works, so what's the next one. I wanna see it, please?!" she asked, running over to him and throwing her arms around his waist.

Genesis flew back a few steps because of the impact, this girl was strong, but he curled an arm around her shoulders and held her against him. He wouldn't deny her seeing more of his Summons, he was going to show her all of them in the first place. He gently pulled her away from his chest and turned her around so she could see what he was doing.

"Watch closely, now." he whispered to her, as he pulled the PHS from her hands.

Conjuring up a monster with it, he then pushed it back into her hands and then raised his hand into the air.

"Ramuh!" he called out, then once again, coiled the muscles in his legs and leapt back.

Just as Genesis leapt out of the way with Amaterasu in his arms, a bolt of lightning shot down and struck right where they had been standing. Amaterasu stared at it thinking that they could have been killed if Genesis hadn't have jumped. Then several more came down to join it, then the ground that the lightning had struck seemed to pull up into a singular mountain. The lightning then flashed heavily and an elder man appear on the top of the mountain. The man was wearing a long cloak that surrounded him like a long dress that flared out as he raised his arms out beside him.

He also had a large necklace on that was full of what looked to be animal teeth and beads and other talismans on it. He also held a long staff in his right hand, which he raised into the air and several bolts of lightning collected themselves atop it. Then the lightning began to swirl together into a huge ball of lightning on the staff. A bright flash of yellow was seen and the lightning started to rain down from the top of the staff electrocuting the monster below the mountain. Then with another flash of yellow light, the mountain was gone and so was the man.

Amaterasu blinked her eyes a couple of times trying to adjust her eyes to what had happened, but to no avail. She had to rub her eyes a few times before the spots in front of her eyes would go away. That's what she got for trying to watch lightning. Genesis rubbed her shoulder gently afraid that she had been scared by the display, but Amaterasu pulled away from him and continued to rub her eyes some more. The spots that were dancing in her vision absolutely refused to go away.

What a pain being enhanced could be. She looked over at Genesis hoping he would catch on to what she was doing. Once he noticed her rubbing her eyes, he understood immediately. Pulling her face up so that she was looking up at him, he activated the Full Cure Materia in his bangle and held his hand over her eyes. A coolness slid from his hand onto her eyes and Amaterasu gave a soft sigh.

The pain that she had been feeling from the spots had instantly vanished as soon as he had put his hand over her eyes. She lifted her hands up and took his wrist. Pulling his hand away from her face, she smiled up at him and he deactivated his Materia.

"Thank you..." she whispered, meshing her hand with his.

Genesis smiled down at her and was about to pull her against him, but she beat him to it and leaned up for a small kiss. Genesis made a small surprised noise, but quite quickly melted into the kiss. He could really get used to this. He leaned farther into the kiss, deepening it slightly, not too far, but far enough. Amaterasu slowly pulled away and laid her head against his chest, something that was so easy for her to do now.

Before she had always been so afraid of human contact. She had always been hurt when anyone touched her and so she became afraid of anyone touching her. But now that Genesis was in her life, he had shown her that not all people would hurt her. That not all touches were bad, that you wouldn't be hurt just because someone wanted to touch you. Hojo had drilled that into her, and she thought she would never get over that fear, even if Genesis would be with her.

But with the amount of time that she had spent with Genesis, even though it was small, and the amount of time that she had spent in his arms, her body had forgotten what Hojo had done. Genesis looked down at her and smiled.

"Do you want to see more?" he asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Amaterasu nodded her head, "Yeah, obviously you were meant to do this, and you obviously are a Master, so show me what you can do!"

Genesis looked away for a moment, a slight flush darkening his cheeks. He had only been called a master by his friends and they were only kidding when they said it. But hey, if Amaterasu believed it, he guessed it was true. Looking back down, he then pulled away and pulled the three red Materia from his bangle switching them out for three other Materia in his belt. He then swiftly slipped them into his bangle.

Then he pulled her against him.

"We have to jump out of the way again. I really don't get why all the Summons can't just summon themselves farther away from you. They just have to summon themselves right below where you are standing, really don't get it. But hey I won't complain too much, they do get the job done. Even if you have to run for your life sometimes so you don't get caught up in the attack." Genesis told Amaterasu, putting his arm around her waist as he took the PHS away from her again.

He pressed a few buttons on it to make the monsters appear. There were a cluster of them all together and they were actually small and not too frightening this time. Genesis pressed the PHS back into Amaterasu's hands and lifted his hand into the air.

"Titan!" he called out.

As soon as the word left his mouth, he sprung backwards out of the way as a large mound of earth sprouted up from the ground. The mound of earth then shattered into tiny pieces and left a tall man standing where it once was. The man had caramel-tan skin and was well muscled. His white hair flowed down his back and stopped just below his shoulders. The man dug his fingers into the ground near the monsters and pulled up a huge chunk of the earth and flipped it over on top of the monsters.

The monsters disappeared out of sight along with the Summon called Titan. Amaterasu tilted her head as she looked at where the Summon had been.

"Well...that one was strange..." she said softly.

"How so?" asked Genesis.

Amaterasu looked up at him.

"All the Summon did was appear and flip over the earth then disappear. Didn't really do that much. Not saying that it's worthless, it's just well... not as flashy as the other ones that you have." she replied.

Genesis nodded his head.

"Titan may not be as flashy. However, he is strong if you need an "Earth" type Summon. Different kinds of monsters are weak against different kinds of elements. For example, Fire will dispose of ice better than it will of thunder. Or water will dispose of fire better than it will of ice.

Then you have the problems of the ones that actually back fire on you. If you attack water with fire...well, let's just say you won't get too far. And when it attack you in return, you'll be in trouble because they will have the advantage over you. So see, a Summon may not be flashy, but it still can give you the advantage depending on the element." he told her.

Amaterasu nodded her head, considering what Genesis had told her. Turning his words over in her mind, she thought about all of the elements and what could do to what. What was strong, and what was weak. Even though things weren't flashy, they were still helpful. Now she understood.

"Okay, I see." she replied, "Do you have more?"

Genesis nodded his head.

"Yes, I do have more but I want you to try now." he said.

Amaterasu looked at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" she replied, eyes wide with alarm.

"You heard me." Genesis replied, "It's your turn."

 **AN: Okay yeah, I'm going to end this right here so I can get this chappie out and moving. It has gotten boring for me and I don't want it to get boring for you. Cause when that happens I don't want to read any more. And I don't want to you stop reading. So that's why I'm going to end this now.**

 **I've already got the next chappie already planned out and partially written, so it shouldn't be too long before I get it out. And I will be doing my best to get it out as fast as I can. I have been horrible to you guys by basically ignoring this and not updating like I said I would. So I'll get the next one out ASAP. Bye!**


	12. Tragety Befalls Her and Her Gift

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 12:

Tragedy Befalls Her and Her Gift

 **AN: Hello again all you wonderful readers out there. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I have been preoccupied with my life outside of writing and have been ignoring a lot of things that I do outside of it. Things like my PS4 games. Hanging out with my friends.**

 **All those good things that make up a good life. So I finally noticed that I was doing that and basically slapped myself and said, "Girl you need to get your life back on track and get back to the things you normally do. LIKE WRITING AGAIN!" So I decided to come back and see if I can actually get my butt back into this. I hope I can do this now and I don't let myself get pulled away from this again.**

 **Because I really enjoy doing this and it keeps me in touch with my more relaxed side and it's healthy to do things that make you happy, and darn it...THIS MAKES ME HAPPY! And I know that this is a long chappie but I wanted to make up for not posting in so long. And it gets a little sappy towards the end an then at the end. I'm not going to give up too much more than that but yeah. And I don't know if you would call a certain section of this "M" rated but it doesn't describe anything sexual, so I don't consider it "M" rated material.**

 **If you do well, sorry get over it. So lets continue! Let's get straight down to business. I know I ended the last chappie kind of abruptly, but I was getting a little bored with writing out all of the Summons, and if I get bored writing something then the reader is going to get bored reading it. And I deff don't want that for you guys.**

 **So I decided to skip the rest of the Summonings to get the story going again. If you've stuck with me through all of that...THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! So now on with the rest. I will tell you one thing right now, this chappie is going to make my OC seem like a Mary-Sue...But I swear to you...SHE WILL NOT BE! What I am doing here is setting up for the adventure part of this Adventure/Romance story.**

 **That's what the story is supposed to be about and I've decided that it's time to put the Adventure side into the story now that I've got the "Romance" part basically established. The romance will continue through the rest of the story, although all the "On the road" romances that I have read kinda have me going "huh?" after I read them. So I will be entering into uncharted territory when I start that point. It might be this chappie that I start off the adventure, it might be the next one. But I just wanted to let you know somewhat of what was going on, because of what was going to happen to my OC, and then have you think, "Oh no, it's another horrible Mary-Sue that can't take care of herself and has to have one of the main characters take care of her and she's so weak and she just depends on him for this and that, and this sad, horrible stuff is always happening to her and blah blah this, and blah blah that."**

 **Yeah my OC has had a lot of crap happen to her in a short amount of time, but the thing that is coming up in this chappie as I said is going to start the actual adventure. So in a manner of speaking you could consider the first 11 chappies as a prologue to the actual adventure. Kinda like...where Amaterasu and Genesis first met and why they are going on the adventure they will be going on. Oh and Hollander has a lot better advancements in medicine that we do today so that's why he is able to help Amaterasu as fast as he is able to. I'll explain more about that in the ending AN.**

 **So here's my new idea for Goddess' Gift.**

 _ **"My friend the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess." LOVELESS Act 4**_

" _Don't walk in front of me… I may not follow **  
**Don't walk behind me… I may not lead **  
**Walk beside me… just be my friend" **  
― Albert Camus**_

 _Previously_

 _Amaterasu nodded her head, considering what Genesis had told her. Turning his words over in her mind, she thought about all of the elements and what could do to what. What was strong, and what was weak. Even though things weren't flashy, they were still helpful. Now she understood._

 _"Okay, I see." she replied, "Do you have more?"_

 _Genesis nodded his head._

 _"Yes, I do have more but I want you to try now." he said._

 _Amaterasu looked at him with wide eyes._

 _"WHAT?!" she replied, eyes wide with alarm._

 _"You heard me." Genesis replied, "It's your turn."_

 __Chapter 12

Genesis took the PHS from her hands and began to push buttons on it. __After a second a few monsters came up out of no where. They were still, as if they were frozen on the spot. Amaterasu walked over to one and waved her hand in front of it. The creature still didn't move. Genesis walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist making her jump.

"Those will be your targets." he said softly.

She placed her hands over his and nodded. She stepped away from Genesis and raised her hand that held the bangle on her wrist. Fire began to swirl around it and she tried to fire it off, but as it left her hand, it fizzled out and died. Amaterasu glared at her hand in disappointment. She huffed and looked at the monster in anger.

Closing her eyes, she held out her hand again. This time the fire swirled around her hand bigger than before. She was ready to fire it off, but suddenly Genesis grabbed her wrist thus canceling out the fire in her hand.

"Don't put so much power into it. You'll hurt yourself. Just concentrate it more heavily into your hand. Think about the density, not the power. If you put too much power behind it, it could explode in your face." he said aiming her hand at the monster sliding his hand up her arm to her elbow, then her shoulder, then releasing it.

Amaterasu nodded and took a deep breath calming herself. She closed her eyes, and slowed her breathing. Turning her thoughts inward, she searched the materia, trying to make the power that flowed into her hand more dense than powerful. But it was hard to find that density. She felt Genesis pull away from her, and she opened her eyes to focus on the monster in front of her.

The fire swirled around her arm instead of her hand this time. Amaterasu forced herself to stay calm, she didn't want this exploding in her face. When she felt she was ready to set it off, she flung her hand out before her. However, that was the wrong thing to do. The fire traveled back up her arm from her hand and up into her face.

With a cry she tried to turn away from the fire, but it was too late, the damage had been done. Her hands rose to her face as she gave a loud scream, dropping to her knees. Genesis ran forward as quickly as he could and dropped down next to her. He pulled her hands away from her face and looked at the damage that had been done. The skin over her eyes and halfway down her face had been burned severely.

He activated the Full Cure materia in his bangle and tried to heal what he could of it. But he needed to take her down to Professor Hollander. If the burn was as bad as it looked, she could possibly lose her sight! Genesis didn't want to lose those cat-like azure blue mako eyes, they were far too beautiful.

"Amaterasu, stay calm. I'm going to take you down to Hollander so he can take a look at you." he said quickly, beginning to pull her up into his arms.

Amaterasu instantly reacted, starting to shove him away. But he smoothed a hand gently over her shoulder.

"Amaterasu it's alright I promise. I won't let anything harm you. I'm just going to pick you up so I can take you down there." he soothed, reaching out to her again.

One of her arms instantly went around his neck as he picked her up bridal style and the other clenched his shirt tightly in a fist. He quickly and carefully walked out of the VR room and down to the lift. Nudging the button with his elbow, he waited impatiently for the lift to arrive. Amaterasu gave a small whimper in his arms. Genesis made a soft sound of reassurance as he held her closer to him.

Finally the lift arrived and he walked inside. He hit the button for the 67th floor and the doors swished closed. As he waited for the lift to reach the science floor, he began rocking from side to side, muttering soft words of comfort to her. She had stopped her "crying" almost as soon as they had exited the VR room, although Genesis was sure if she was "physically" able to cry at the moment she would be. He tried to get a look at her eyes but she kept her face turned away from him and that scared him immensely.

It was like Amaterasu didn't want him to see something. The lift dinged its arrival to floor 67 quick enough, and Genesis bolted out of the lift and to Hollanders lab.

"Hollander!" he yelled as he rushed inside.

Hollander was leaning over a computer console, when Genesis rushed in. But when he saw the girl in his arms and how she was holding onto him, he knew something was wrong. He quickly rushed over himself as Genesis set Amaterasu on one of the examining tables.

"What happened?" Hollander asked him.

"Fire materia..." Genesis replied, "First time using it. She put too much power into it and it backfired on her. She hit her face."

Amaterasu had let her hands rise to her face to touch it, but Hollander pulled her hands away quickly. She tried to pull away from him but Genesis put a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's going to help..." he whispered.

Hollander forced Amaterasu lay her hands on her lap.

"Dear, I need you to keep your hands away from your face. If the wound gets infected, you could possibly lose your sight for good." he said gently.

Amaterasu gasped, but kept her hands down away from her face. Hollander tilted her face up so he could look at the damage. He gave a sharp inhale as he examined her, then moved off. Hollander began gathering things from around the lab, bringing them over to the table then walking off to get other things. Amaterasu sat there listening as things remained deafeningly quiet.

She was becoming scared about what was going to happen. After a few minutes, she felt Hollander touch her face again. She jumped from the sudden contact, but forced herself not to turn away. Hollander's hands moved gently as they smoothed something cold and creamy over where her eyes were and the surrounding tissue. The skin burned for a few seconds, then faded away along with the burn from the flames.

Hollander then placed two thick gauze pads over her eyes, asking Amaterasu to hold them. He then began to wrap a long gauze bandage around her head, covering the area over her eyes and a little farther down. He wrapped several layers over her eyes making sure that they were semi-tight, but not too tight that it would hurt.

"Amaterasu, I need you to stay here for a second while I talk to Genesis alone for a second, okay sweetheart. You'll be fine, there's no one else in here right now. We'll be right back, okay?" Hollander asked her.

Amaterasu's hands tightened into fists on her lap but she nodded her head. Hollander patted her head and smiled, though he knew she couldn't see it.

"That's my brave girl." he said gently.

Amaterasu gave a embarrassed smile and ducked her head away a little. Hollander chucked a tad. She was brave considering what she was going to go through for the rest of her life now... He beckoned for Genesis to follow him farther into the lab, away from Amaterasu. Once he was sure that Amaterasu could not hear him, he turned and faced Genesis.

"Genesis, I'm sorry. What I'm about to say to you is going to be very hard for you to hear, and even harder for her to live with." he began.

Genesis' breath caught, what was going to be so hard that _he_ was going to have trouble with it _as well_ as her. He was a strong person, he made it into SOLDIER after all. And Amaterasu had lived her life in hell inside the clutches of Hojo and still managed to survive this long. _How bad could this be?_

"I'm afraid, Genesis, that she has lost her sight permanently because of this. The burns over her eyes are severe, they were obviously seared by the fire when it hit her in the face. To be blunt, she burned her eyes. The optic nerves have been singed beyond anything that I could heal, beyond anything anyone could heal. She's blind Genesis.

She will now have to relie heavily on you. For everything. She has had her sight all of her life, and to suddenly be without it will be devastating. I've seen the same thing happen to SOLDIERs, and they were unable to cope with it. They found out the information and they were crushed.

Not only because they could no longer be in SOLDIER, but because of the fact that they no longer had control over their world. They could no longer do things for themselves, on their own. They lost their will to live and the only thing keeping them in this world was their friends. Amaterasu is already not in very good condition, if what I suspect is true. Hojo did something to her, did he not?" Hollander sighed.

Genesis nodded his head.

"She's been his captive all her life. So many different experiments were done to her, though she hasn't told me any of them. I haven't even thought to ask though. I didn't want to bring up the memories. But the look on her face, every time I have brought up Hojo's name...

It's like...she's staring death in the face, like it's come to take her away from this world and she's not ready to go, she's purely terrified." he replied.

Hollander nodded in return.

"I suspected as much from how she reacted when I touched her. With the mental state she is in now, then tacking on this...Genesis, she may not want to live. She just might give up." Hollander lowered his voice and head as he said this.

Genesis' eyes became hard as he listened to Hollander. He couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't allow Amaterasu to give up on her life. Not when it had just begun. Genesis turned to Hollander.

"How do I help her?" he asked softly.

"Be there to guide her around. Help her when she needs it, even if she tells you she doesn't need it. Don't let her give up. I can tell that she loves you. Make sure that she knows that _you love her_ , no matter what has happened or what will happen." Hollander sighed as he said this, "Now we have to go tell her. Do you want me to, or do you want to?"

Genesis looked at the ground, then he turned back and looked at where Amaterasu was sitting. Her hands were still balled into fists on her lap, and she was "staring" straight ahead of her.

Genesis sighed, "I will..."

Hollander and Genesis walked back over to Amaterasu and Genesis stood in front of Amaterasu putting his hands on her shoulders. A small smile spread over her lips as she reached out to touch him. Her hands hit his chest and they slowly rose up to the sides of his face. As they gently felt his face for the expression, she began to frown.

"What's wrong, what's going on? What's happened, is it something bad?" she asked, her voice suddenly wavering slightly.

Genesis sighed and let his hands wander their way up to the sides of her face so he could gently run his thumbs over her cheeks.

"I won't lie to you Amaterasu, I can't lie to you, my heart won't let me. The fire you set off... Hollander said when it hit your face, that it burned your eyes. You're...you're going to be blind for the rest of your life, Amaterasu." he whispered softly.

Amaterasu gasped and dropped her hands from Genesis' face. She pushed herself back from him and accidentally fell off the table in her haste to get away. She knocked over one of the tables next to the table as she fell and the instruments on it rained down around her. Hollander and Genesis started to follow her to try and help her up, but she shoved them away as she curled herself up in the space between two beds. Whimpers escaped from between her lips as she pressed her hands against her eyes, not believing what Genesis had just told her.

There was no way that she had blinded herself, she just couldn't have. She had just managed to get away from Hojo, had just managed to find a man that she loved, _that she trusted,_ that she could give herself to, and now _this_. She had lost her sight due to a stupid little mistake she had made because she thought she could use materia properly. She had been so confident that she could use it, and look what it had done to her, look at the mess she had made. She had gotten herself burned, and lost her sight as well.

Coming out of her inner musings, she noticed that Genesis had managed to get his hands onto both of her shoulders and was gently shaking her, trying to get her attention. She shook her head viciously, and then flew forward into his arms, surprising him with her movements. Amaterasu's arms went around Genesis' neck and she buried her face in his hair. The apple-cinnamon scent that she so loved washed over her and soothed her. Genesis' arms closed around her back, and he held her against him gently.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'll help you with everything that you need, I promise." he whispered to her.

She nodded, her face still buried in his hair. Hollander reached down and tapped Genesis on the shoulder.

"I've done what I can for her for now, take her up to her room for some rest. I'll give you some antibiotics for her eyes so the wound doesn't get infected, and some bandages to wrap and protect them. I want to see her back in two days." he whispered to him.

Genesis nodded, and then gently nudged Amaterasu.

"Let's get back up to our room. I want you to rest some, I'll stay with you, I promise." he whispered.

Amaterasu nodded then pulled away from him and put her hand out, searching for something to grab onto so she could get up. Genesis caught her hand and pulled her gently to her feet. Then his hands went to her elbows and her's to his.

"Let me guide you. It will be hard for you to get out of here..." he whispered.

Amaterasu "looked" down, then smiled as she looked back up. Genesis smiled in return, though he knew she couldn't see it. He slowly began to move backwards and Amaterasu hesitantly followed his steps.

"It's alright, I've got you. I won't let you fall, trust me." he whispered to her.

Amaterasu nodded and her steps became more sure and solid. Once the two of them were at the lab doors, Genesis looked back to Hollander and nodded to him. Amaterasu almost ran into the door thinking it was okay to keep walking, but Genesis quickly stopped her.

"Sorry, I was making sure Hollander didn't need anything else, the door is open now, let's go." he said.

Genesis put his arm around Amaterasu's waist and took her right hand in his. Amaterasu's left hand immediately dropped to the one around her waist and gripped it tightly. Genesis gently led her slightly in front of him so he would be able to guide her more easily. In the future, he would have to teach her to be lead around by just putting her hand on his shoulder, or just in the crook of his elbow. But for now, he believed that this would be the best way to start out, the best way to give her some confidence in being able to walk without her sight.

The walk to the lift was a slow one. Amaterasu wanting to be able to "feel" out the steps that she was taking, that and the fact that all the echoing that their foots steps made, made it hard for her to concentrate on where she was going. Trying to walk in a straight line with your eyes closed is never easy, even if you have help. Compound the fact that you have noise all around you and that just makes it ten times harder. Once they reached the lift, Genesis released her hand and reached out to press the lift button, but Amaterasu's hand shot out and reached the wall and began to search for the button.

He remembered what Hollander had told him and resigned himself to wait as Amaterasu was feeling for the button. As Amaterasu searched, she began to get impatient when she couldn't find it easily, so Genesis took her hand and gently guided it over to the button and allowed her to push it as she had wished. A small whimper left her lips as she lowered her hand, but that was the only sound she made. As they waited for the lift to come, Genesis pulled Amaterasu against him and began to hum a soft tune, hoping that it would sooth her and make her feel better. When the lift arrived, Amaterasu pulled out of his arms and lifted her hands and pressed them to the wall.

Slowly she made her way to the lift and walked inside by herself. Genesis followed making sure to stay close by in case she needed him. As the door closed, Genesis slid over and pressed the button for the 48th floor and watched as the door slid shut. He turned around to see Amaterasu pressed up against the back of the lift as if she were trying to look out the back and see the city outside. But he knew that she couldn't see it.

Slowly walking up behind her, he slid his arms around her waist and lowered his chin to her shoulder.

"You know I'm here for you right. I'll always be here, no matter what happens. No matter what you need, all you have to do is ask for it and you will have it. You already have my love, and you can have even more if you want it. Just say the word and it's yours." he whispered to her.

Amaterasu took in a sharp breath of air, then held it for a brief second, before turning in his arms. As she faced him, she would have been looking him in the eyes, but now that wasn't possible. Her hands rose to the side of his face and gently cupped it. One thumb traced itself over his lips, her other hand slid into his hair and gently tugged pulling him down. Once he was down at her level, she pulled him close and kissed him deeply, almost desperately.

Pulling away from the kiss, she laid her head against his chest and slid her other hand into his hair. A whimper escaped her throat. The lift doors opened and Genesis looked up. Gently nudging Amaterasu, he pulled her from the lift, walking backwards so that he could guide her down the hallway. Once they reached his apartment.

He slowly stopped, making sure Amaterasu knew to stop as well. Then he turned and slid his key card through the reader and waited for the door to slide open. As Genesis guided Amaterasu through his door, they were suddenly assaulted by his two best friends and one of his friends student.

"Genesis, where have you been. We were worried sick about you. We thought the President had told you to get rid of Amaterasu or something or..." Angeal cut himself off when he saw the bandages over Amaterasu's eyes, "What happened to Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu winced and turned away from his voice and tried to move across the room. However in her haste to move across, she tripped over the furniture, and fell to the floor. Sephiroth being the closest to her now, kneeled down and slid a hand under one arm and another under her shoulder.

"Amaterasu...easy. Are you alright, you didn't hurt yourself..." he began as he was helping her up, but she pulled away from him, and scooted back across the floor until she hit the wall.

Once she hit the wall she knew where she was. Standing up with her hands pressed up against it, she fled down the hall and to the door she knew led to Genesis' room. Opening the door, she slipped inside and slammed the door shut, leaving the three of the four men outside to wonder what had happened. Genesis made his way the rest of the way inside and allowed the door to shut before he removed his duster and threw it over the back of his leather couch. He glanced down at Angeal's student.

Zack wasn't one to usually come with Angeal when said man visited him. Genesis swore the boy was terrified of him. However he was here now. Angeal must have told him about Amaterasu and he had wanted to meet the girl. Fat chance of that happening now.

Not with the way that Amaterasu was acting at the moment. Genesis sighed and leaned against the back of his couch.

"Why are you here puppy?" he asked gently.

Zack looked up at him with alarm in his eyes. He had never heard him talk in that tone of voice before. Genesis was always commanding and forceful whenever he talked to him.

"I...I, uh...Angeal told me about this girl that Hojo had, and that you had saved and...I, uh...thought that I could...uh, offer to be her friend...you know..." he stuttered out, rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile on his face.

"I don't think she'll be talking to anyone any time soon Fair. She's not in the best state of mind at the moment. Not after what just happened to her. I don't think anyone would be." Genesis told him.

Angeal's eyes widened.

"What happened to her Genesis?" he asked softly.

Genesis looked up at him with a sad look on his face, "She's blind now Angeal. She's never going to be able to see again."

Angeal's jaw dropped open at this news. His eyes flew over to the hall that Amaterasu had disappeared down. He took a shuddering breath, and light tears welled in his eyes. Though he had no romantic feelings toward Amaterasu, he did care for her. He didn't know if Amaterasu would consider him the same, but he would say that she was family to him.

With how much that Genesis cared about her, how could he not. Sephiroth was silent during all of this. Upon hearing that Amaterasu would no longer be able to see, his eyes had looked to the hallway as Angeal's had, but he had remained silent. Then silently as Genesis and Angeal and the puppy continued to stare at each other, he rose out of his seat and made his way down the hall to Genesis' room. Stopping outside the door, he listened for any noise inside.

Not hearing any, he gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Still hearing nothing, he slowly pushed the door open and peered inside. The room was dark, but he could still see due to the Mako in his system. He spotted her over on Genesis's bed, in the very center of it, with her wings out wrapped around herself. Her head was lowered down onto her knees.

Quietly, he walked inside then closed the door, but still Amaterasu did not move. Slowly he walked over to the bed and stood beside it. Reaching out his hand, Sephiroth touched one of her wings. But quite suddenly, the wing swung out knocking him away with surprising strength until his back hit the door to the room. As he hit the door, his head smashed against it, and for a moment he actually saw stars.

Sliding down the door after the impact, he waited for the dizziness to disappear before he felt someone trying to push the door open from the other side. He rolled to the side allowing the door to be pushed open and Genesis and Angeal flew inside looking ready for a fight, but when they saw that nothing was wrong all weapons and Materia were put away. Angeal looked down and saw Sephiroth on the floor and was about to question him, but Genesis pushed past him, nearly knocking him down in the process so he could get to Amaterasu. Once near her, he raised a hand to place it on her wing, but her hand shot out and she latched onto him and her wings slumped around her, small feathers fluttering to the ground. Sobs rung themselves from her throat as she tried to take shuddering breaths.

Pressing her face to his chest, she clung to him tightly.

"Why...why did it happen?" she asked, voice broken and heart wrenching.

Her hand fisted itself in his shirt.

"Tell me...why it happened...what went wrong...what did I do wrong...tell me..." she begged him.

Genesis put his arms around her and pulled her close against him. Pressing her head softly to his chest and running his hand down the side of it (he'd found he'd taken a liking to doing that and it seemed to calm her well), he looked down at her.

"Ami, I'm not sure exactly what caused the Materia to go off like that..." reaching out he ran a hand through one of her wings and her body shivered against his, "You might have put too much power into it..." another run through her wing and thus another shiver,"...or it could have been the fact that you have never used Materia before and the energy wasn't channeled right."

His hand returned to the side of her head where it began to run down the side of it again and again in an endless comforting motion.

"I have seen others do the same thing, and lose their sight as well. But listen to me, Amaterasu..." he pushed her back so he could look her in the face even though she couldn't see him.

One hand rose to the side of her face and cupped it gently, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. Amaterasu hick-upped back a sob as she waited for Genesis to finish what he was going to say.

"You are stronger than they are., Ami. You have been through hell and back because of Hojo, and none of them have done that."

At the mention of Hojo, Amaterasu looked away, remembering all of the pain, agony, and torture Hojo had put her through. Softly, Genesis turned her head so she was facing him again.

"There is only one other person who has gone through what you have gone through. And personally I think the two of you are the strongest in this world. So what you had this little accident. I bet in the long run, Ami, this will make you even stronger. Don't prove me wrong on that, okay?

Be that strong woman that I know you are and don't let this get you down, please."

Amaterasu stood before him for a moment, silent as a dark winters night. Then her hand rose up and took his hand in hers. A soft sob escaped her lips as she continued to look up at him, but this was no sob of sadness. A smile broke on her face as the soft sobs continued and her face was still tilted up at his. Amaterasu reached up and gently slid her hand up into Genesis' hair and gently pulled, indicating that she wanted him to come down to her level.

He obliged her and leaned down to her level and before he knew it, he was caught up in a gentle and sweet kiss.

Before he could even start to return it, she had pulled away and whispered into his ear, "Thank you..."

She slowly pulled away, then her wings rose up and disappeared into her back.

"Take me down to the VR room Genesis...now." she demanded, slowly walking over to the bedroom door making sure she didn't trip or run into anything.

Once she made it to the door, she grabbed hold of the handle then looked back to the three men that she knew were still standing next to the bed.

"I said take me to the VR room, now Genesis. There's something I want to do and the only place I can do it safely is in the VR room. And I need you there to activate the thing, and what I want to do involves you. Now lets go!" Amaterasu said firmly, opening the bedroom door, walking out, then closing it.

Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth all looked at each other, then one by one followed her out of the bedroom. Once they exited the hallway, they found Amaterasu had been accosted by the famous 2nd class puppy Zack Fair. They were standing by the leather couch that Genesis owned. Zack had obviously led her over there so they could talk and Amaterasu was laughing about something. Zack was laughing a big goofy laugh and had one hand in his spiky mess of hair fluffing it.

"Yeah, you should have seen the time I messed with the VR room. I rigged it so that when 'Geal, Gen, and Seph were in it, every time they killed a monster enormous amounts of pink foam would spew forth." he giggled like a fool at the memory, "And they didn't realize it soon enough so just after a few monsters they tried to book it out of the VR room but by the time they did when the VR room doors opened, the pink foam just came piling out of the room, and the three of them just fell on top of each other just trying to get out. I mean a literal pile of limbs and weapons. Of course I was there, waiting with a camera just outside to get a snapshot of the epic memory goodness. Although once Gen heard the camera go off, it was off to the races for me. I swear that man, when he gets angry, gets a boost of speed from somewhere.

But anyways. I take off for the stairwell, fortunately he was around the corner, and I had a small head start. I went down one level, then booked it out of the stairwell. Now one of my friends, SOLDIER 2nd Class Kunsel, one of my partners in crime, was waiting for me there. I passed off the camera, then made for the lifts to throw Gen off.

Kunsel on the other hand made his way to another room and climbed up into the air ducts in the ceiling. Now the air ducts in the ceilings of this place are like a theifs wet dream. Absolutely amazing to get away with things in. While Kunsel made his way a couple more floors down just to make sure her would get away, Gen saw me hot foot it into one of the lifts. Lucky for me, the lift doors closed just before he got there.

To make sure I got away, I told the lift to take me down to the 1st floor. As soon as the door was open wide enough, I slipped out and made my way across the lobby and out the door. I headed for the train platform, then took the train and made my way to Sector 5. I have a friend there and she lets me use the place as a hideout if I need and want to. But eventually Kunsel caught up to me, and it was an epic score.

We had the picture."

Amaterasu doubled over laughing, her arms around her stomach.

"Oh holy Gaia, I wish I could see that picture. Those three covered in pink foam. Ha, that sounds hilarious." she laughed.

"You have yet to hear the best part, Ami. You should have seen their hair. Pink blobs of foam all over it. It was so classic. Speaking of hair, would you like to hear another one that I pulled.

You would kill to see what this one looked like. They almost killed me for it. Well actually, only Gen did, but I still got good reactions out of the others." he asked excitedly, happy to have found someone other than Kunsel that found his jokes and pranks funny, or at lease amusing.

"You must be terribly hated when you play your jokes, cause it certainly sounds like it." she joked with him.

He laughed in return and rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "I only live to serve the humorous and to keep things lively around here. But yes, I have been told that on occasion..." he agreed, "...However, some do find the humor behind it, like the second one I wanted to tell you about..."

Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth stood in the hallway entry and watched the two interact. Amaterasu, who was normally very shy, but had her fiery moments, was acting all bubbly, probably siphoning off the boy I front of her. The boy was living up to his name, "Zack the Puppy", and you could practically see his tail wagging wagging as he spoke to her.

"It seems like your puppy has made a new friend, Angeal." Genesis whispered to his friend, a smile forming on his face.

"It's something that she needs right now. That kind of laughter will do her good, Genesis." Angeal replied.

Genesis nodded his head, "Agreed."

They focused their attention back on the other two.

"So basically, both Kunsel and II had the idea together, but he was way too chicken to pull it off with me. Too scared of Sephiroth and Masumune. Didn't want to become a Kunsel-ka-bob as all of SOLDIER calls it when they don't want to be skewered by Seph's famous sword."

At that, Amaterasu gave a giggle and Sephiroth a soft growl at the playful mention of his beloved sword.

"So basically he played the whole thing off on me. Said if I did it, I would get all of the glorious credit. So what was I to do? The prank was too good not to do so I went with it. The first step was to steal a key card so I could get into Seph's, 'Geal's, and Gen's rooms.

I swiped 'Geal's since his was the easiest to get a hold of. Then I got a hold of three different Materia. It was a shame to ruin them like I was going to, but the end result was worth it. So once I got a hold of the Materia, I slipped into Seph''s room, into his bathroom and slipped a yellow Materia into his shampoo. I then did the same to Gen, but with a purple Materia, then the same to 'Geal, but with a blue Materia.

Now all three of them were out on a mission when I did this so none of them knew anything about it. So four days later, they come home, tired, dusty and sandy from riding around in a truck going through the desert surrounding Midgar. Each one of them headed for their respective apartments and respective rooms. I got Kunsel and another friend of mine to wait outside each of their rooms to catch a pic of what was going to happen. About forty-five minutes later, we heard Genesis shriek and I looked down at Kunsel and nodded at him, telling him to be ready to take the pic and run.

Not ten minutes later, Gen comes storming out of his room in nothing but a pair of workout shorts...and everything else looks normal. Except for the fact that he had pink hair. The three of us forced down our laughter, Kunsel took the picture, then bolted. Genesis realized what happened, then with a couple of swears that would have made a sailor proud, he took off after him. Not three minutes later, Sephiroth walked out in similar clothing.

However, he had ended up with lime green hair. I held back a very obnoxious laugh as my other buddy snapped the pic and made off like a bolt of lightning so he didn't become a SOLDIER-ka-bob. I turned back to my door, waiting for 'Geal to come out to do the same to me, and he did come out. Needless to say, his hair had changed too. It was now a bright blue.

I took a snapshot, a prepared to run, but all he did was shake his head and say, "Really, pup. You knew you would get this reaction out of those two. And you know your tricks don't bother me. Although, this one might be a bit of a problem with some of the younger recruits. They might get the idea that it's okay to do this when you know it's not.

Now tell me how I can get this out so I can tell the other two once they have calmed down enough to listen." I told him I didn't know and he frowned at me. I told him I didn't even know what color it would turn their hair or if it would even turn their hair at all. 'Geal moved forward, then quickly slapped the back of my head in punishment then made his way back into his apartment. For the next four months all three of them sported the look I had given them.

Although, I got dirty looks every time I walked passed them." Zack finally concluded.

After he finished, Zack looked down and found Amaterasu rolling back and forth on the floor laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing. Zack watched her as she laughed, not seeing how she was able to laugh this much after just losing her sight. It was incredibly insane.

"Ami, you okay?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Y-yeah, f-fine." she gasped and managed to sit up.

She reached her hand out and somehow it managed to latch onto his shoulder.

"T-tell me you have more." she giggled out.

Zack rubbed the back of his head then nodded.

Then he quickly realized that she couldn't see him nod and replied, "Yeah. One that took me forever to set up for too."

Amaterasu turned her face to him and grinned.

"You have to tell me..." she practically yelled at him.

Zack smiled then sat down next to her. Amaterasu adjusted how she was sitting so her shoulder was pressed up against his while her back was pressed up against the back of the couch.

"Well, this next one was hard to do. I had to gather a lot of a certain kind of Materia together and it's not the most easy kind of Materia to find. The Materia is called Gravity. It took me about a month, between going out on missions and then going out on my own to get the Materia. But once I had it, I then had to level it up so that it was mastered.

Once I did that, I swiped the key cards again and snuck into everyone's rooms. Then I activated the Gravity Materia. All of the furniture in the room then began to float it's way up to the the ceiling. So I just arranged all their furniture on the ceiling. Then I left the Materia activated like that.

Everyone was off on a mission again, so when they came home, they all got a big surprise when they opened the door. Not one of my best ones, but one that was worth the looks I got afterwords." he had a faraway look on his face as he relayed this memory to her, "Didn't get a picture of it. Wasn't worth it, but it was still fun. They had to figure out how to get all the furniture down without breaking all of it. Took them forever."

Over in the hallway Genesis growled, "So he was the little ass that did that?!"

Angeal whacked his on the back of the head.

"We knew that you nut, you just didn't ay attention." he hissed to him.

Back with Amaterasu and Zack Amaterasu was giggling.

"That had to have been funny. And annoying at that. But Genesis must have been able to deal with it." she said.

"Yeah, he did get past it well. Spoiled my fun big time." Zack replied, slightly glumly.

Finally Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth made themselves known by walking the rest of the way into the room and Zack's eyes flashed over to the three of them.

"Um...hey, uh...Ami, I just realized I have something...important to do...I-I have to go. It's been nice talking to you, I hope to see you later." he quickly said, jumping up, turning on his heel and dashing out the front door.

 _'Smart puppy...'_ Angeal thought to himself.

Amaterasu looked up from her place on the floor, confusion written all over what could been seen of her face.

"Zack? Where did you go?" turning her face in the direction of the door.

Angeal walked up behind her.

"He did what any smart prankster would do when someone finds out they are the one behind their pranks. He ran away so he can live to prank another day. Don't worry Ami, you'll see him again, I can guarantee it. Zack can never stay away from a pretty face, nor one that can enjoy laughing at the pranks he pulls. I can assure you, he will be back." he said gently.

Amaterasu looked up in his general direction, since she couldn't see him.

"Are you sure? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" she asked softly.

Angeal smiled, the gentle, shy Amaterasu was back once more.

"Yes, I'm sure Ami. You didn't do anything wrong. He definitely considers you a friend, and he always comes back to see his friends." he assured her.

Amaterasu used the couch to help herself stand up and steady herself.

"I still want to go to the VR room. You will take me won't you?" she demanded from them.

And just like that, the gentle and shy Amaterasu was gone and the fiery one was back in control. Sephiroth put his hand on Genesis' shoulder.

"You definitely have strange tastes in women Genesis. Although, I doubt you would have her any other way, would you?" he asked softly.

"Damn right..." Genesis whispered in return, before moving forward and gently touching Amaterasu's elbow.

"Hey, you said you wanted to go to the VR room?" he asked, and she nodded her head, so Genesis gently pulled her closer to the door, "Well then let's go."

Genesis pulled out a key card and slid it through a reader that was next to the keypad so he didn't have to use the key code. Amaterasu's hand shot out ad took the key card from his hand before he could react.

 _'Damn, she's quick...'_ he thought to himself.

Amaterasu turned the key card over and over in her hands, running her fingers over it, feeling all of its contours and edges.

"This is a way in and out of all of your apartments?" she asked.

Genesis nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him, then realized what he was doing and answered her.

"Yes. Each apartment has its own key card and each card opens only one door. If we do let you wander after you get used to moving around without your sight, we'll have to get you a card for each apartment and make it so you can distinguish which card goes to which door. But for now, I want you to stay with one of us at all times okay?" he asked her.

Amaterasu nodded her head and pressed the key card back into Genesis' hand without having to search for it.

"Okay, that's fine with me. Now like I said, VR room...Now, please." she demanded again.

Genesis chuckled to himself. She was adamant about getting to the VR room. However, he had no idea as to why she wanted to go down there, but he had to admit he was curious to find out.

"Alright, alright, I'll get you there. Here take my arm and I'll lead you down there." he replied.

He offered his arm to her and with a few reaches out in front of her to find it, her hand latched onto his arm. Genesis was surprised at how well she was doing in adapting to her blindness. He moved her hand to the crook of his elbow and led her out the door way. Angeal and Sephiroth filed out behind him wondering why Amaterasu wanted to go to the VR room. They all made their way to the lift and Genesis pressed the button that would call the lift to them.

As they waited, Sephiroth studied Amaterasu. She had a small smile on her face that seemed almost sly and secretive. He wondered why she was smiling like that. He was about to ask her when the lift showed up and the door opened. The lift ride was a short one, only having to go up one level, then they all filed out making their way down to the VR room.

Once they had reached it, they walked into the room and the familiar yellow and black grid greeted them.

"I want you to create a flat, endless field that goes on forever, with no trees or anything of the like, just an endless field of grass." she said, running out into the middle of the room.

Genesis pulled out his PHS and typed in the instructions he gave her and implemented the program. A grass field appeared all around them and Amaterasu spun around in a circle seeming to appraise what was around her. She "hmm"ed then turned back towards Genesis with a smile.

"Can you make it night with a bright, full moon?" she asked again.

Genesis looked at he in confusion, then shrugged and entered the command into his PHS. The bright sunlight dimmed to complete darkness before the bright circle of the moon shown in the sky casting its bright light down all around them. Amaterasu smiled and walked a few more steps out into the field.

"Genesis, I want you to take off your coat and come here." she said over her shoulder.

Genesis looked at Angeal and Sephiroth, then slid his coat off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground in a leather heap, something he normally didn't do. However as he looked at Amaterasu from behind, his mind wasn't quite working like it normally did. Everything seemed like a distant buzz in the background and his normal habits were forgotten. As he walked up to Amaterasu, she looked up at him over her shoulder, seeing but not seeing him, and turned to face him. She took his arms and put them securely around her neck, then securely wrapped her arms around his waist.

Then she leaned up as far as she could and whispered, "This is my gift to you. For helping me when I cannot help myself."

Then he wings unfurled themselves from her back, held wide and proud under the moonlight, silver feathers fluttering down all around them. Then, before Genesis could react, Amaterasu had quickly bent her knees then shot the two of them up into the air, leaving more silver feathers fluttering to the ground after her take off. As Amaterasu shot up into the air, Genesis gave a very un-manly yelp, and tightened his arms around Amaterasu's neck. Amaterasu smiled as she flapped her wings hard to gain altitude in the sky. She wanted Genesis to have a good view.

Once she believed she was high enough, she flapped her wings just so, so she could stay in one place.

"Hey Gen, you can open your eyes now." she whispered.

Looking up, he opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he closed, and looked around him. When had be closed his eyes?

"Look up." Amaterasu whispered, gestured with her head and and turned her face to what she was talking about, "What do you think? Do you like?"

Genesis looked up in the direction she had indicated and his eyes widened. The moon hovered what felt like only inches in front of them, like if he reached out far enough he could touch it. And the color...it matched Amaterasu's wings exactly.

 _'No wait...'_ he corrected himself, _'No color is the same or is as beautiful as Ami's wings...'_

"It's beautiful Ami, it's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you." he whispered.

"Thanks..." she whispered, leaning over and kissing him.

She momentarily forgot that she had to keep flapping her wings so they could stay aloft, and they fell several hundred feet before they managed to regain control of their flight plan.

Once righted, Amaterasu sighed, then whispered to herself, "Note to self: No kissing Genesis when flying. You *will* lose your concentration, and you *will* crash and burn."

Genesis heard her sigh, but not her words. He attributed her sigh to her being tired from flying.

"Do you want to go back to the apartment and rest? Flying like this must make you tired, having to carry your weight as well as mine. It can't be easy." he asked her.

A smile came to Amaterasu's lips as she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine...in fact..." she whispered, then she pulled her wings in against her back and angled them towards the ground.

"Ami, what the hell are you doing, you don't know how high you are off the ground.!" Genesis yelled, the wind created by their dive whooshing past them, ruffling his auburn hair and making it hard to talk.

"Trust me, as I trust you!" Amaterasu yelled back to him over the wind.

The ground was getting closer and closer and Genesis was starting to believe that Amaterasu was going to crash into it. But with a few feet of clearance, Amaterasu pulled up and shot back up into the air, doing a quick barrel roll to give Genesis a view of the ground before he could see the sky again. Genesis sighed to himself, relieved that he had escaped death by "splatter on the ground", but was curious how Amaterasu had known when to pull up. He opened his mouth to ask her, but she beat him to it.

"I don't exactly know how I knew, I just did. Flying seems like second nature to me, like I've been doing it all my life. For some reason, I could *feel* where the ground was and knew when to pull up. I can feel everything around me. The reason I wanted to start out with just a plain field to fly in, is because I wanted to test that flying theory out.

When I put my wings away however, all of that goes away. When we were in your apartment and I had my wings out, I could tell where everything was down to the last person and last piece of furniture. However, when I put my wings away everything went dark. Everything was gone. Then when I brought my wings out in here, everything returned again.

However it seems a little funny considering everything in this room is not real. But it does have some substance to it, so I do sense/see it. It's so strange..." she told him.

Swooping down, she quickly righted herself, rising a little into the air, then landing the both of them on their feet. Angeal walked over to the two of them.

"That was incredible Ami." he exclaimed.

Sephiroth appeared behind him, "I must agree Amaterasu. That was quite impressive. Do you think that you could take Angeal and I for a flight?"

Amaterasu turned her head in his direction, and nodded her head.

"You, Sephiroth, as soon as I get some rest and my wings are a bit stronger. You're a tad heavier than Genesis is, so I'll have to train my wings to carry a bit more weight..." she turned her head to "look" at Angeal, "You on the other hand, Angeal are a lot heavier than they are, so my wings will need a lot more training before I'll be able to give you a ride. Sorry Angeal." she told them.

Angeal smiled and gave a soft laugh.

"That's fine Ami. I'm not really one that likes heights unless I'm strapped securely into a seat anyway."

Ami smiled in return, "I understand. Heights can be a scarey thing. When some of the cadets or infantry men would come come in the lab they would tell stories and sometimes they would "confess" fears even though others would tease them mercilessly about it. So it's all good."

As Amaterasu finished her sentence she gave a wide yawn.

"Oh dear, I guess I have tired myself out. Gen let's head back to the apartment so I can rest okay?" she yawned again.

Arching her back, her wings slowly disappeared and she began to walk to the door. Genesis smiled, gave a nod to Angeal and Sephiroth, then made after Amaterasu. Once he reached her, he swept her up into his arms bridal style and continued walking. Amaterasu's eyes widened for a second, then she put her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder. Genesis gently swayed side to side as he walked to the lift and continued to do so as they waited for it.

Once they were back down to the apartment level, he walked to his suite. Some how he managed to slip his key card out of his pocket and through the reader without dropping Amaterasu. As he walked through his apartment, he looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

 _'I knew that she was tired, she just didn't want to admit it. She always tries to be so strong...'_ he thought, smiling to himself.

He walked into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. Walking over to hiss dresser, he pulled out a shirt that would be too big for Amaterasu but would cover her modestly for sleeping. He walked back over to her and nudged her gently. Amaterasu's head rose off the pillow.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Don't want to sleep in your normal clothes do you?" Genesis asked.

Amaterasu shook her head then sat up and pulled off her shirt without a second thought. Genesis blushed a deep red that almost matched his hair and abruptly turned around.

"A-Ami, what are you doing?!" he stuttered.

She yawned sleepily, Well I can't see the shirt and I'm tired, and I'm sure you've seen a woman without her shirt before right?"

Genesis had to admit, she was right. He had seen his fair share of women, so why was he embarrassed about seeing Amaterasu. Maybe it was because Amaterasu actually meant something to him and the others hadn't.

"Genesis..." Amaterasu yawned, "I'm getting cold and I'm tired. Do you mind?"

Genesis peered over his shoulder, then turned his eyes back in front of him.

 _'Don''t stare, just don't stare. Concentrate on her face, not what's below it. Oh Goddess Minerva help me...'_ he thought to himself.

Slowly he turned around, and at first he was able to keep his promise to himself. But as Amaterasu lifted her arms in the air and he slipped the shirt over her head then led it down her chest, his eyes followed and his promise went out the door. However like a proper gentleman his eyes didn't linger long and he finished pulling the shirt onto her. Amaterasu smiled at him then laid back down.

"See, now that wasn't so hard now was it? For a little while I'll need help getting dressed so if I were you, I'd get used to doing that."

Genesis heard the smile in her voice almost as if she were laughing at him.

"You're evil, you know that Ami?" he muttered as he undressed and redressed for bed as well.

"Oh I am, am I? Would you rather Sephiroth or Angeal or Zack do it?" she asked.

"Mother Goddess Gaia no!" he screeched, making Amaterasu laugh hard.

"That's what I thought. Not so evil anymore now huh?" she asked.

Genesis grumbled a few words she couldn't decipher, but she could have swore she heard, "Still evil" in there some where. She smiled once more as she burrowed under the covers, laid her head down on the pillow and waited for Genesis to join her. Soon enough the mattress sank down and an arm threw itself over her waist. Amaterasu felt Genesis scoot his body up behind hers until his chest pressed up against her back. Her hand lifted itself and meshed itself together with the one over her waist.

"You know..." Genesis began, his warm breath tickling the back of her head.

"Hmm..." Amaterasu answered, tightening her hand over his.

"I never thought I would have someone like you. To love me as you do. All the other women that I have been with have only wanted either the money that I have or the fame that they would get for being with me. But you don't want any of that. You just want me for me.

Just for Genesis. No money, no fame, just me. Just Genesis. I'm so happy that I finally found someone who doesn't care who I am or how much money I have. You just want me, just me..." Genesis began to babble.

Amaterasu reached over her shoulder and placed two fingers over his lips.

"I get it Genesis. Before me, all the other women just wanted to use you for one thing or another, and that's exactly how you felt. Used. However, I don't want anything like that. Personally, I didn't even know that you were famous or that you were rich.

But that doesn't matter to me. I could care less about those things. All I want from you is your love. That's all I need, and so long as you give me that, I'll be happy." she whispered to him.

She heard a shuddering breath behind her and she froze. Had she said the wrong thing? Amaterasu quickly removed Genesis' arm from around her waist and turned over. She reached out and touched his face and found wetness there and realized he was struggling not to cry. She made a soft sound of annoyance and shifted him up so she could lay her back against the head board with his head against her chest.

She had never learned how to sooth someone, but she had felt how Genesis had soothed her when she cried so she decided to try that. Slowly sliding her hand down the side of his head, she felt his breath hitch in his throat and knew she had done the right thing. She leaned down and kissed his head then continued caressing the side of his head.

Softly she whispered, "So long as you love me Genesis, I will love you."

He nodded his head against her chest then looked up at her, not caring that she couldn't see him.

"Do...do you mind...if I stay here tonight...I don't want to move...please?" he begged her.

She smiled down at him then nodded her head.

"You could stay there forever if you wanted to." she whispered in reply.

She then pulled both pillows behind her so she would be comfortable then pulled Genesis back to her chest. Genesis closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He felt safe and secure for the first time in his life since he joined SOLDIER, and he prayed to the Goddess Minerva that no one would take that away from him. As Genesis slipped into a deep untroubled sleep, Amaterasu gently wiped the tears from his eyes. They would greet the dawn together like this, even though she couldn't see it.

And she was sure this sunrise would bring around the start of a new life for the man she loved.

 **AN: Okay people there we are, chappie 12 is out. Now I have been noticing that people have been reading my story but I have only had two different people review and I'm kinda getting the idea that people aren't liking this. Please tell me if you don''t and if you do PLEASE TELL ME! I want to know if I'm doing a good job or not. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Heal Me

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 13:

Heal Me

 **AN: Hello all of you wonderful readers again. It's nice to be back. This will be my best record yet. Two chappies within a few weeks of each other! Woot!**

 **Well anyways on to the serious stuff. I know it may seem like Genesis and Amaterasu have confessed their true feels to each other, but you will have to note, they have not said those three all important words to each other. Those all important words being "I love you". They have skirted around them and danced around them and everything around them, but they have not said them. They may be flirting with very seemingly sexual situations, but in their eyes they don't see them that way.**

 **They are skirting around the relationship that they want to have, but they just can't bring themselves to say those all important words because they are afraid of saying them. Won't say too much more than that or I'll give away too much of the story, you'll just have to read to find out the rest. But be assured, I already have the next chappie lined out and all I have to do is flesh it out. Then I mostly have quite a few others laid out and then all I have to do is flesh them out as well. Problem is, I created them a while ago, and I changed the story a little and they story I have now no longer lines up with the one I had originally lined out.**

 **So now I have to go back and see if I can line up the two stories that I have lined up and see if I can mesh them together. If I can then I will have about sixty-five chappies laid out and all that I will have to do then is flesh them out and then boom, HUGE STORY LINED UP FOR YOU ALL! So yeah, it might take me a while to line up the story after I flesh out this next chappie I'm working on. But be assured, I WILL do it.**

 **With what I have planned out, it makes for an interesting adventure story and I don't want it to go to waste. So on with the thirteenth chappie!**

 **"** _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky, ripples form on the waters surface, the wandering soul knows no rest..."_

 _ACT 1_

" _You may not be her first, her last, or her only. She loved before she may love again. But if she loves you now, what else matters? She's not perfect—you aren't either, and the two of you may never be perfect together but if she can make you laugh, cause you to think twice, and admit to being human and making mistakes, hold onto her and give her the most you can. She may not be thinking about you every second of the day, but she will give you a part of her that she knows you can break—her heart. So don't hurt her, don't change her, don't analyze and don't expect more than she can give. Smile when she makes you happy, let her know when she makes you mad, and miss her when she's not there."_ ** _  
―_ _Bob Marley_**

 _Previously_

 _"You could stay there forever if you wanted to." she whispered in reply._

 _She then pulled both pillows behind her so she would be comfortable then pulled Genesis back to her chest. Genesis closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He felt safe and secure for the first time in his life since he joined SOLDIER, and he prayed to the Goddess Minerva that no one would take that away from him. As Genesis slipped into a deep untroubled sleep, Amaterasu gently wiped the tears from his eyes. They would greet the dawn together like this, even though she couldn't see it._

 _And she was sure this sunrise would bring around the start of a new life for the man she loved._

It had been a couple of nights since that night between Amaterasu and Genesis, and they were closer to each other than ever. It had also been a couple of days since Amaterasu had blinded herself in the VR room. She had healed fast and gotten the bandages off her eyes and was learning to do things by herself quite well. From eating, to showering, to dressing (those last two had been the most embarrassing ones for Genesis. For Amaterasu, who had been stripped nude multiple times by Hojo in front of numerous people for numerous lab tests, it seemed to be a normal, average, everyday thing.

Although the first few times they had to do it, she found the stutter she heard in his voice quite amusing and she teased him mercilessly about it. But after a while he seemed to get used to it so her fun teasing him ended), to learning how to get around Genesis' apartment, to making her way down to Sephiroth's or Angeal's apartment's and learning to get around their apartments, and being able to tell which key card went to each apartment. Sometimes when Genesis had to go up to his office to do his paperwork, he would rise early in the morning so he could get back as soon as possible. However Amaterasu couldn't get up at those Goddess awful hours and was left back in his apartment to either wait for him, or go down to his office when she woke up. She opted out of those two options sometimes and made her way down to either Sephiroth's or Angeal's apartments.

When she visited Sephiroth, she found he was not a very good conversationalist at first, but eventually he opened up to her and they became close friends and even bonded over the fact of what Hojo had done to them. However, she and Angeal became immediate friends the first time she came over and he told her if she needed anything at all, that all she had to do was ask him. Amaterasu often smiled at him and wished that she could see all the smiles he gave her. Then one night, Genesis came home and Amaterasu was in the bedroom, but she could tell something was wrong by the vibrations in the floor Genesis made when he walked. ( **AN** :I know a person would not normally be able to feel vibrations this soft, but seeing as Amaterasu has been enhanced like a SOLDIER, her senses have been greatly sharpened and that means her sense of touch, so she can feel vibrations in the floor from another room like they were in the very same room that she is.) She smiled to herself and finished pulling on a few key pieces of clothing then walked out of the bedroom.

Slinking down the hall, the familiar hallway wall as her unneeded guide, she listened to make sure Genesis wasn't paying attention to where she was and he wasn't. She heard his hand lightly hit his face and stay there and his head hit the back of his leather couch as well. Amaterasu remembered what Genesis had described himself wearing that day. He was missing his leather duster today, seeing gas he had left that at home, and had also foregone the black cowl-neck tank top he wore underneath that as well. He wad wearing a red, light weight button up shirt that he said was told complimented his hair well.

He had also foregone his black leather pants and black leather boots for black dress pants and black dress shoes. Amaterasu had to admit to herself, if he looked like what she thought he did, he looked absolutely wonderful. ( **AN** : More like delicious to me...) Delicately tip-toeing past him, stealthy as a silent cat, she made her way to the kitchen. She did a silent little 'happy dance' that she could be so stealthy and silent that she could get past a 1st Class with all the enhancements that they had.

Although, that could have been because he was feeling so bad he wasn't paying attention or he was feeling so bad it was messing with his senses. Amaterasu peeked her head back out into the living room from the kitchen. Yep, still in the same spot and hadn't even moved from from what she could hear. Although his breathing had slowed a little, as if finally he had a chance to relax after a long, hard day. Definitely not feeling good, she decided silently.

Slipping back into the kitchen, she opened up one of the cabinets and delicately felt around for two wine glasses, trying not to make any noise. Once she located them, she silently pulled them out and quietly sat them on the counter.

 _'Let's make this seem kinda special, shall we...'_ she thought to herself.

Silently closing the cabinet, she listened for any noise from the living room before continuing. She then turned and opened the refrigerator door. Just as she pulled out the Banora apple juice, she heard Genesis' voice.

"That you, Ami?" he asked.

Amaterasu almost dropped the juice but caught it at the last second.

"Yeah, it's me." she replied as she poured juice into the glasses she had pulled down.

She put the juice away and picked up the glasses, then walked out of the kitchen.

"Here I have something you might like." she smiled as she made her way over to him.

Genesis lowered his hand and looked to the side towards the kitchen and his jaw dropped. Yes, Amaterasu was carrying his favorite apple juice to him in a wine glass of all things. But she was wearing a loose pair of shorts he lent her and his leather duster that he had left behind today...and that was it. She sauntered forward before offering him the glass in her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently, "You're so quiet all the sudden."

"Y-you're...You're not..." he stuttered.

"I'm not what? Totally dressed? You've seen all of me before, and besides...I like the feel of this coat, it's comfy and it has your scent on it and you know how much I adore you scent." she replied.

Amaterasu took a drink of her apple juice then set it on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. She then nudged Genesis' legs apart and sat between them, laying her back against his chest and her head against his shoulder.

"And besides I could *feel* that weren't feeling good all the way back in your room by the vibrations from your steps, and I didn't have enough time to put on anything else. Is it a headache?" she asked again.

Genesis nodded his head while wincing slightly, his auburn hair brushing her cheek.

"Well then, it can be gotten rid of with a Cure, right?"

Another wince along with another nod.

"Well, I've only ever been able to do very small low-level Cure's. So if you help me a little by lending a little power, I bet we could cure your headache." she said softly.

Genesis made a soft noise and Amaterasu took that as a go ahead. She took Genesis' glass from him and set it down on the coffee table in front of them, then leaned back into his open arms. Genesis pulled his leather duster open farther so that Amaterasu's entire chest and stomach was exposed. Though Genesis had seen Amaterasu many times without all her clothes when he had helped her dress and bathe, he still couldn't help the heavy blush that came to his face every time he saw her without her clothes. It was slightly the same for Amaterasu.

Though Hojo had stripped her bare many times, Genesis was not Hojo. She had quickly become comfortable with Genesis seeing her without her clothes, but it still brought a small blush to her cheeks as well. She attributed it to the fact that she liked him, and she knew that he wasn't staring at her body like Hojo would every time *he* stripped her. ( **AN** : Fucking pedo pervert...) And though that one night Genesis had slept against Amaterasu's chest, they hadn't *truly*confessed their feelings for each other and were unsure and afraid of how the other would act if they did.

But as Genesis lowered his hand to Amaterasu's lower stomach to begin his instructions, he knew he had to tell her, somehow, someday. And as Amaterasu lowered her hand to cover his, she knew she had to tell him, somehow, someday as well. Genesis turned his head so his lips gently grazed Amaterasu's ear as he talked, and Amaterasu's eyes closed as she prepared to concentrate on his voice and what it told her to do.

"Now...feel the power gathering together here..." he said, slightly pressing in with a gentle push on her lower stomach, "Feel more and more power gathering together there..."

He began pouring a little of his power into her body through his hand to mix with hers own power. Not too much though, he wanted her to be the one who created most of the power behind the Cure spell. Slowly he grazed his hand up her stomach until he reached the valley between her breasts, then slid his hand to the left, so his fingertips were just grazing the top of her breast. There was nothing sexual behind his touch, however he heard Amaterasu's breath hitch for a second, then the speed of her breathing increased as her hand hovered with his.

"Now bring it up through your body then concentrate it in your heart..." his voice come out husky by accident and he heard Amaterasu's breathing hitch again.

His hand then moved down her left arm and he meshed his fingers with hers.

"Now release here." he finished his instruction, and Amaterasu's eyes opened as her hand began to glow a bright shade of sea foam green.

She turned and rose to her knees between his legs and softly laid her hand against the side of Genesis' head. Genesis closed his eyes and leaned into her hand as the healing effect of the Cure washed over him and drove his headache away. As he opened his eyes, he found Amaterasu still hovering over him. The hand that was on the side of his head slid into his hair and tugged his head back gently. Curious as to what she was going to do, and also knowing that she would never hurt him, he let his head fall back against the couch again and closed his eyes, waiting to see what Amaterasu would do.

Suddenly, he felt petal-soft lips press against his own as her other hand gently caressed the other side of his face. She gave another soft tug on his hair and a small moan escaped his throat. Amaterasu released him from the kiss when the need for air was too great for the both of them to bear, then kissed lightly down the side of his jaw. Genesis' eyes flew open wide as Amaterasu kissed, then nipped at the pulse point on his throat. Out of pure reaction, he tilted his head, giving her more access to his throat, and he could feel her smile against his skin.

Suddenly, the door to Genesis' apartment slid open admitting Angeal and Sephiroth.

"Yes, I have noticed Angeal. He has been pouring himself into his work, and I agree. If he doesn't stop working like this, he is going to burn himself out. I know he wants to be able to spend time with Ami, however getting up at such unreasonable hours will eventually cause him harm."

The two of them were conversing as they walked in so they didn't notice what was going on between Amaterasu and Genesis. As soon as Amaterasu saw them, she rolled herself off Genesis' lap so she was sitting on the couch and yanked the front of Genesis' leather duster around her so nothing could be seen. ( **AN** : Sorry guys! No happy nookie scene for you! There are other M rated sections in the story,but non lemons.

Shame on you for thinking I would do that. Not all M rated stories contain lemons. Bad reader for forgetting that!) Genesis glared over his shoulder over the back of the couch at the door and his two friends. Although at the second he was reconsidering the word *friend* to more along the line of *unwelcome intruders*.

 _'That's it, I'm officially taking those key cards away and that's final!'_ he thought to himself.

Angeal looked over at Genesis and noticed his glare. It was his trademark, ' _I'm going to kill/murder/burn you alive with fire'_ glare. The very dangerous one. He then noticed a head of fluffy hair barely visible next to him.

"Hi Ami, how are you?" he asked softly, trying to avoid Genesis' glare.

Amaterasu shot up off the couch and turned so she was facing him. Angeal then realized that she was wearing *Genesis'* leather duster instead of her own, and on her face was a look of pure anger, and he was sure if she still had her eyes, that look would be a glare that could rival Sephiroth's coldest one. Suddenly she "hmph"ed, turned, and made her way around the furniture, seeing as she knew where everything was now and walked into the hall. She placed her hand on the wall, though she didn't need it to lead herself anymore, it was more of a comfort thing than anything. That wall was the first place she had learned to maneuver down when she had first lost her sight, and feeling the smooth wall underneath her fingers reminded her of what she had even though she didn't have her sight.

Reaching the bedroom door, she opened it and walked inside, then slammed it hard enough to let those out in the living room know she wasn't happy. Walking over to the closet, Amaterasu dropped Genesis' coat from around her shoulders and pulled a shirt out. Sliding it over her head, she began to grumble to herself about dumb key cards and idiot friends that should be killed. Back out in the living room, all three men ducked their heads as they heard the door slam. They had made Amaterasu mad, very mad it seemed, for she rarely showed her anger physically.

And an angry Amaterasu showing her anger physically, was not good and usually meant someone was going to get hurt. Quite suddenly, two boots came flying from out of the hallway and nailed Angeal and Sephiroth directly in the sides of their heads. ( **AN** : BOOT TO THE HEAD BITCHES!) Out of pure combat induces instinct, Sephiroth ducked for cover behind the couch, expecting more fire to come out of the hallway. Angeal merely leaned down and picked up the boot before standing again and looking at the hallway.

"Nicely thrown Ami." he commented, "Direct hit this time and neither of us even heard you throw them. You'[re getting better."

He was trying to get on Amaterasu's good side and she knew it, and it wasn't going to happen.

"Can it Angeal!" she snapped, her voice low and venomous.

She was well and truly mad this time.

"Have you two ever heard of freaking knocking. I know that *I* don't just walk into your apartments without announcing myself. What the heck gives you the right to walk into Genesis' without announcing yourself?"

Sephiroth peeked up over the back of the couch and opened his mouth to say something, but ducked back down again as a book flew over his head.

"I didn't ask you yet. Keep quiet until I'm ready to deal with you!" she snapped at him.

Damn, her arm was getting good, with the way she was throwing, you could barely tell she was blind. She rounded back on Angeal.

"And you're always telling people to respect one another. Ever hear of respecting privacy."

She then stomped around the back of the couch and snagged a clump of Sephiroth's silky silver hair in one hand and the book she had thrown in the other.

"And you! Genesis is your best friend, right?" she asked as she gave a sharp yank on his hair.

Sephiroth hands rose up to pry her hands away from his hair, but she batted him over the head with the book then continued.

"You of all people should know to respect him!" she yelled.

She hit him on the head with the book again, relinquished her hold on his hair, then turned and whacked Angeal. Dropping the book, she grabbed both of the men by the scruffs of their necks and threw then out the still open door. As the door closed, she huffed and turned away from it. Walking back to Genesis, she flopped back down on the couch and crossed her arms over her now clothed chest. Genesis' leather duster's shoulder guards clinked as her shoulders moved under them and she pulled the remaining fabric of the sides of the duster around her chest and snuggled down into it.

"Sorry Ami. I'm going to take those key cards away from them." he whispered, laying a hand down on her thigh.

She sighed and leaned over so her head was on his shoulder. She may have been able to stay angry at Angeal and Sephiroth, but she really could never stay angry at Genesis.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get that angry with them like I did. I just don't get why they think they can barge in here like they own the place..." Amaterasu began.

Genesis chuckled as he tilted her head up just enough to kiss her.

"They're not used to me having someone else staying here with me. Although, I bet they'll think twice now." he laughed softly.

A smile came to Amaterasu's lips.

"I'm sure they will..." she whispered.

Turning her body, she shoved him down onto his back, then jumped up off him, stuck her tongue out at him and ran to he door.

"Can you catch me? she giggled, pulling out a key card and running it through the reader.

The door opened and Genesis shot up off the couch and watched her flee out the door laughing, his coat leaving a trail of red leather behind her. So she wanted a chase did she? Genesis smiled as he ran to the door. Then a chase she would have.

 **AN: Sorry I know that this one is short but it leads up to another one that I believe will be much longer and more interesting in what will be happening in it. I kinda wanna call this one filler, but then again, I don't want to call it filler. It's just kinda something to lead up to the next chappie like I said before. So yeah, I hope this one seemed fun enough. It's been a while since I put any humor into my story, as well as a little heated romance, so I decided to mix both of them together.**

 **Hope it turned out okay. XD**


	14. A Horrifying Dream

Goddess' Gift

A Final Fantasy VII Story

Chapter 14:

A Horrifying Dream

 **AN: Hey all I'm back again with Chappie 14! Yeah, chappie 14 and going strong! I can't believe this is actually happening. When I first started this story, I only really intended for it to be a one-shot. I never really intended to continue it.**

 **But something inside me just bugged the hell out of me saying...go for it, go for it, continue it, continue it, who knows, people might like it! And well here we are 13 chappies later, and from what I can tell you guys are loving it. I've only gotten 20 some reviews, so that's that. But I've had so many people actually read it. SO even if I haven't had that many people review it, at least I know that people are reading it.**

 **(Although some more reviews would be nice. I have one person that has come back as a regular reviewer...THANK YOU Dragon MoonX! I love you sooooo much! Thanks for all the reviews that you do! Well now that that's all done let's get down to what I really need to say in this. This is an entirely M rated chappie.**

 **There will be character death abound and it is very dark. Though none of them will be permanent. (Except for Hojo, his ass is already dead and he will not come back to life except in this chappie.) There will also be a lot off OOC abound for almost all of the characters in this chappie as well. The reason did this was to make the situation that happens seem more realistic and stuff like that.**

 **Genesis will only be slightly OOC, enough that you will notice it, so much that his character won't be entirely familiar to you. I also must make a huge disclaimer on Advent Children. I don''t own Kadaj, Yazoo, or Loz for they will be seen in this chappie as well. And I know the fight scenes in this chappie are not the best, but hey I tried I'm not the best at fight scenes and I don't think I ever will be. I can be descriptive in my story parts, but when it comes to the fight scenes, I can hold my own a little, but they fall epically short of the others that I have seen.**

 **I wish I was better at them. Some of the ones that I have seen are just absolutely amazing and I just can't get enough of them and I want them to go on forever, but of course battle scenes can't last forever but they are just that good. I wish mine were like that. And just so you know even though the fights aren't the best the ends of each one are quite horrible and not entirely graphic, but you get the idea hopefully. Let's put it this way.**

 **They are not pretty. Remember, this is all a DREAM from a SOLDIERs point of view, and considering what a SOLDIER does for a living, you can imagine kinda what it's going to be like. It's not going to be guts and gore every where, but there will be a little blood, so yeah. But continuing on...I tried to make them believable, but still short due to the fact of why they are happening.**

 _**'My friend the fates are cruel, there are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation, and your eternal slumber. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at worlds end. The wind sails over the waters surface, quietly, but surely.'**_

 _ **LOVELESS Act VI**_

" _I've been making a list of the things they don't teach you at school. They don't teach you how to love somebody. They don't teach you how to be famous. They don't teach you how to be rich or how to be poor. They don't teach you how to walk away from someone you don't love any longer. They don't teach you how to know what's going on in someone else's mind. They don't teach you what to say to someone who's dying. They don't teach you anything worth knowing."  
― Neil Gaiman, The Kindly Ones _

_Previously_

 _Turning her body, she shoved him down onto his back, then jumped up off him, stuck her tongue out at him and ran to he door._

 _"Can you catch me? she giggled, pulling out a key card and running it through the reader._

 _The door opened and Genesis shot up off the couch and watched her flee out the door laughing, his coat leaving a trail of red leather behind her. So she wanted a chase did she? Genesis smiled as he ran to the door. Then a chase she would have._

Genesis snuggled down next to Amaterasu, his arm thrown over her waist, his favorite way of sleeping with her. Her body fit perfectly against his like this. He yawned widely. The chase that Amaterasu had put him through earlier had been a challenging one. She had learned a lot from Zack, and had *really* adapted to being blind.

It had taken him six hours of going up and down the stair wells, through some of the air ducts that she told him Zack had helped her memorize how to get in, navigate, and get out of, around the corners of the halls, and in and out of some of the rooms just to catch her. By the Goddess Minerva he was tired! He closed his eyes with a sigh and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Genesis opened his eyes to find himself in a large, well lit room. His azure eyes scanned around and noted Hojo standing in front of several people talking to them. _'_

 _That's not right, Hojo's dead...'_ he thought to himself.

He then realized who he was talking to. It was his two best friends Angeal and Sephiroth, along with Zack. Although there were others Genesis didn't know, but they all had silver hair just like Sephiroth. Perhaps they were related to him in some way...

 _'No that's not possible, Sephiroth has no family relations. He's all alone.'_ Genesis told himself.

Hojo turned around and noticed Genesis.

"Well, well, Rhapsodos. It's so nice of you to join us. We all were waiting for you, weren't we, gentlemen?" Hojo sneered at him.

"Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack...why are you working with him?" Genesis asked, greatly confused.

Hojo laughed a high, annoying, nasally laugh.

"They've told me that they are tired of your constant complaining, and I told them that I could help stop that. By the way what do you think of my newest creations?" Hojo asked, waving his hand at the three silver haired boys.

Genesis looked over at them. The youngest looked at him and flicked some hair out from in front of his eyes.

"Names Kadaj." he said flatly, then looked away, obviously bored.

The second oldest turned around from playing with something and flicked shoulder-blade length silver hair over his black clad shoulder.

"Yazoo." he purred silkily.

The oldest and most burly looked up from sitting on the floor and chuckled deeply.

"Loz." was all he said.

Hojo cackled madly.

"Very good. You see Rhapsodos, to come up with these creations of mine, I had to do a lot of work. Genetically modifying cells to match and become compatible with a certain others. For you see, these creations are clones of Sephiroth!" he said triumphantly, madness glittering in his eyes.

A shocked look firmly settled itself into place on Genesis' face as he looked over at Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth, why did you let him do that to you? I know for a fact you would never willingly allow that to happen. Did he drug you to coerce you into allowing him t do it?" Genesis asked, appalled at what he had just heard.

"No drugs, Genesis..." Sephiroth replied, "...I've always wanted a sparring partner that could challenge me. And while you and Angeal do push me slightly, it's not enough. So Hojo told me that he could create a sparring partner that would keep me working if I helped him. And low and behold, he delivers three sparring partners that can keep me busy when we spar."

Hurt crossed Genesis' face as he heard those words.

"Poor Rhapsodos. No longer needed. But wait! She might need you..." Hojo cackled, gesturing over to where Yazoo was standing.

The young teen looked over his shoulder then stepped to the side, revealing someone chained up, hanging against the wall. Taking a better look at the person, he realized who it was.

"Ami!" he yelled, then rounded on back on Hojo, "Why do you have her chained up like that?"

Yazoo laughed and Genesis' attention was drawn back to him and Amaterasu. Taking better notice of Amaterasu's state, he realized her clothes were shredded and barely hanging on her body. She was also riddled with cuts and horrible bruises. They had obviously been torturing her. Her usual bright auburn hair was dark with the blood that saturated it.

Yazoo moved back over to Amaterasu and lifted her head so Genesis could see her face and he noted that not even that had been spared from the beatings. Then with sadistic pleasure on his face, Yazoo wrenched Amaterasu's head towards him and crashed his lips hard against hers in a brutal kiss. Amaterasu didn't fight against him, didn't move at all, as if she had given up on getting away. Yazoo pulled away from Amaterasu with satisfaction plastered on his face. Sephiroth looked up from his place a little ways away and smiled.

"Excellent Yazoo. She's not fighting back anymore. You've finally broken her spirit. Very impressive." he laughed.

Yazoo smiled and threw a "thank you" in his direction. Hot rage coursed through Genesis' veins and he called Rapier to his hand and flew forward at all of them. Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and Genesis stopped in his tracks, a bullet hole where his next footstep would have been. Genesis studied the bullet in the ground for a second then looked up to see where it had come from. He noticed the one named Yazoo with a gun in his hand.

Yazoo waved the gun back and forth in the air carelessly for a moment, teasing Genesis. Then he lowered the gun to the side of Amaterasu's head.

"Now if I were you, Rhapsodos, I wouldn't come any closer, or I'll blow her brains out all over the wall." he threatened.

Genesis held his ground and glared at Yazoo. Everyone else laughed at him. Zack then decided to come forward and fight him.

"If you can beat me, You will be one step closer to saving Amaterasu. Although it's not like you''re going to make it." he said, raising the training sword all SOLDIERs were given when they joined, in a threatening manner.

"I don't want to fight you, Zack. We don't *need* to fight." Genesis replied.

Zack laughed, "Oh yes we do!"

He then charged at Genesis his sword held high, and brought it down in a overhead strike. Genesis brought up Rapier to block it, then kicked Zack in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Genesis perused him, but Zack was back up onto his feet in seconds and met Genesis' strike and tried to sweep Genesis' feet out from under him by dropping to the ground and swiping his leg towards Genesis' feet. Genesis saw what he was doing and jumped over his leg and landed. Zack used the momentum to spin himself back up so he was standing again.

He brought his sword up in the air in a lower slash and Genesis leaned backwards to avoid it and charged a fireball in his hand. Releasing it, the fireball engulfed Zack's hand and he quickly dropped his sword with a loud cry. Genesis saw his opening and even though he didn't want to do it, he knew he had to. Genesis lunged forward and slashed his sword, and a large gash appeared in Zack's throat. Zack's eyes grew wide as the burn on his hand was forgotten and his hands rose to his throat.

He tried in vain to stem the bleeding, but it was no use and he quickly bled out, the life leaving his eyes as his body bonelessly hit the ground. Genesis slowly walked to him and kneeled down. He ran his hand over Zack's face, gently closing his wide open eyes before picking the boy up and walking him over to the wall far away from the others. Gently propping him up against the wall, Genesis ruffled his black spikes softly.

"Sorry, pup..." he whispered softly, "...I didn't want to do it, but you left me little choice, I have to save Amaterasu..."

Sea foam green swirls began to surround Zack's body.

"May the Goddess keep you safe pup..." Genesis whispered softly.

He watched Zack's body disappear and noticed a single tear run down the boys cheek just before he fully disappeared. The hand not holding Rapier clenched into a fist. That boy still had so much more to live for, so much more of a life to live. And he had been forced to cut it short. Genesis stood and turned back to the others.

Angeal stood and gave a large stretch, before reaching over beside him and picking up the large and heavy Buster sword. Propping it on his shoulder, he walked out in front of the others and raised his hand palm up then made a "come here" sign with two of his finger. That has always been the motion that he and Genesis had used to mark the start of their fights. However Genesis did not return the gesture and charge toward him. He simply shook his head and lowered Rapier, showing he wasn't going to fight him.

Angeal made a annoyed noise, then chuckled darkly, "Fine, if you won't come for me, then I'll come for you."

He shot forward, surprisingly fast and agile for a man of his size and stature as well as the weapon he carried with him. Once Angeal reached Genesis, he brought the Buster sword up over his head, like it weighed no more than a feather, and brought it down hard. Not wanting to face the brute force and power behind that attack, Genesis dodged to the side, quickly dancing out of the way of the heavy blade.

"Angeal, stop this. I don't want to fight you. I need your help to get Ami out of here. Hojo has poisoned Sephiroth's mind. I know I killed the puppy, and I'm sorry about that. But he gave me no choice. Hojo must have poisoned his mind too..." Genesis dove onto the ground and rolled to the left then back up onto his feet.

"Zackery doesn't matter to me. If he was a true SOLDIER, he would have been able to hold his own against you. He was 1st class material, he just hadn't been promoted or gotten the Mako yet. He's better off dead." Angeal growled, making another slash at Genesis.

This one Genesis blocked. It was one thing to say that a SOLDIER was weak or inexperienced. But to say they were better off dead because of that inexperience was unacceptable. This was not his friend Angeal, and Genesis knew that now. He no longer had any qualms about fighting him.

Pulling Rapier back, he lashed it forward with as much power as he could. Angeal was not expecting the strength of the retaliation and was momentarily stunned. After stumbling back a couple of steps, he grinned and lept back into the battle. He swung the Buster sword at Genesis' stomach, and Genesis launched himself into the air, landed with his hand firmly on the Buster sword, then launched himself even higher. As he came down, Genesis swung Rapier in a two handed strike and Angeal's head was cut cleanly from his shoulders.

Genesis landed in a crouch on the ground and not a second later, Angeal's head landed behind him. Genesis turned and looked at the head.

"You always spoke of honor, dreams, and pride Angeal. It was Zack's dream to become a 1st like his mentor, like you. And you always spoke of him with such pride because he was your best student. But then you go and dishonor him by saying that he was so weak that he was better off dead. Where is your honor, Angeal?

I certainly don't see it. Zack was a hard working young man. Yes, he had a bad tendency to get in trouble and play some bad pranks. But when Ami entered into our lives, he took top her like an older brother would to a sister. She never would have been able to learn how to get around the halls of the ShinRa building without him. Don't you remember.

She's been working hard and he asked to help out and that's what she wanted help with. Zack was an honorable young man, and you threw that away along with his life." he hissed.

(Yes I know Genesis is yelling at a dead body, but he wasn't able to yell at Angeal when he was alive 'cause he didn't give him a chance so he's venting his anger at him now before he fades into the Life Stream. Better to get it out and in now before he disappears into the Life Stream, that's what I think at least.) There was clapping from over where Amaterasu was chained and Genesis looked there. Sephiroth was clapping his gloved hands together with a mocking smile on his face.

"A beautiful speech Genesis. Too bad he couldn't hear it. You already killed him and he's halfway to the Life Stream now." he laughed, pointing at Angeal's body.

Genesis looked down at where Angeal's body was to see the last swirls of sea foam fading away.

"Shut it Sephiroth. You have no more honor than he did..." Genesis snapped, his gaze locking on him once more.

"Oh, ho, so now you're the one preaching about honor. Please, spare me. I don't need a lesson in honor from you." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Maybe you do, considering you're letting Hojo control you. All because of the promise for a better sparring partner. You know you could have asked me to try and push you harder. How do you know that I haven't holding back. That I don't have something that could have challenged you more?" Genesis spat back.

Sephiroth shook his head as he pushed off the wall and summoned Masumune to his hand.

"I know you Genesis. I know how you fight. You always go all out and you never hold back. That's why I know you haven't been holding back." Sephiroth practically grinned, "Now come and let me kill you so that I can start sparring with some actual adversaries."

Sephiroth raised Masumune over his left shoulder and darted forward. Genesis barely blocked the thrust, then twirled to the side.

' _Sephiroth is faster than he normally is. Did Hojo give him something to help him fight?'_ Genesis asked himself, blocking another stab from Masumune.

Dashing to the left, he tried to get behind Sephiroth to attack him, but at the last second, Sephiroth spun around and blocked the attack and launched one of his own. Genesis dodged to the side, but was unable to fully get away from the attack. He lifted his hand to his upper arm and checked it. The leather had been split open and a line of blood rested just under the cut leather.

"First blood Genesis, just like always." Sephiroth laughed.

Genesis just glared at him darkly.

"My coat, you ass!" Genesis hissed.

"Oh so what, your precious leather duster got a cut in it. Whatever shall we do?" Sephiroth taunted him, trying to get him to lose his cool.

A warrior who doesn't keep their cool while they fight will make mistakes, and mistakes can cost a warrior their life. Genesis realized what Sephiroth was trying to do and pushed the fact that that his duster got cut out of his mind. His first priority was to defeat and kill Sephiroth, as it seemed it was the only way to win. Then to get past Sephiroth's three clones. Then get past Hojo.

Then get Ami and himself out of here. Turning his thoughts back to Sephiroth, he twisted away just before Masumune would have sliced into his throat. Dropping down, Genesis kicked Sephiroth in the stomach, then rolled backwards as Masumune stabbed down where he had just been crouching. Stumbling a little from the momentum he created he created when he rolled backwards, Genesis made it back to his feet and slashed at Sephiroth. A chunk of silver hair fluttered to the ground between them as Genesis pulled Rapier back.

Sephiroth reached up and fingered the shortened the chunk of hair then glared at Genesis.

"Low blow, Genesis, low blow." he growled at him.

"Aw, the Great Silver Demon of Wutai lost a piece of his precious, pretty silver hair! Oh no, the world is going to end!" Genesis mocked hi, trying to use the same tactic Sephiroth had used on him.

It seemed to work as Sephiroth let out a yell and charged him. Dodging nimbly out of the way, Genesis smiled at the job he had done. It was Sephiroth himself that always said to keep a level head in battle. However, when it came to Sephiroth's hair, everything went out the door. Sephiroth was not a vain man by any means, but his hair meant a lot to him.

It was his only way to rebel against the control that Hojo had over him. Genesis dodged another sloppy lunge from Sephiroth. This time, Genesis stuck his foot out and tripped Sephiroth as he went by. Sephiroth's foot caught Genesis' and he went down face first into the floor, his hair fanning out around him. Genesis knew better than to laugh at him.

Sephiroth was well enough pissed as it was, he didn't need to do anything more. He prepared himself for Sephiroth's next attack. Genesis knew when Sephiroth became angry he also fought irrationally. ( **AN** ; Anyone remember the three-way fight scene between Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth in the game Crisis Core? Genesis got a little irrational too but hey.

Awesome fight too, if you ask me, and some awesome Genesis/Sephiroth fight scene time!) Sephiroth levered himself off the floor and turned to face Genesis.

"You're going to regret that!" he growled raising Masumune again and charging him once more.

Sephiroth must have been beyond furious to have left the openings that Genesis noticed. He charged a powerful fireball, considering Sephiroth had a high tolerance to magic and fired it at his right hip. Masumune dipped down to block it and diffuse it and then Rapier lashed out and the right shoulder guard to Sephiroth's coat was missing and he had a deep gash in that shoulder, rendering that arm useless. Sephiroth jumped back away from the battle hissing and holding his shoulder.

"Nice hit, Rhapsodos. It's been a while since anyone has been able to wound me. Maybe you are a bit more of a challenge than I thought you were." he laughed.

Genesis gave a hollow laugh.

"I told you that I've been holding back. I didn't want to truly hurt you or Angeal, so I've been stopping myself." he said.

Sephiroth released his shoulder.

"Well then, no more holding back. Doesn't matter that I've been injured. Come at me full force. Even if it kills me, Rhapsodos. I want to see what you're made of. What you can really do." Sephiroth laughed loudly.

Genesis hung his head and whispered something.

"What was that, Rhapsodos?" Sephiroth asked.

"I said, if I do that then I'll end up killing you. But it seems I have no choice. If I want to get Ami out of here, I have to get rid of all of you..." Genesis clarified, "...Then so be it. I'll kill all of you. Even if it means Ami might not be happy with me for it. At least she'll be out of here and away from Hojo's clutches once more. She'll be free once more, like she deserves to be."

Genesis brought Rapier up in front of him so that the blade was flat in front of his face, the blue piece of Materia even with his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sephiroth..." he whispered.

Lowering the blade, he charged forward. Sephiroth readied himself for the coming assault, but just as Genesis reached him and Sephiroth brought Masumune down on his head, Genesis disappeared, leaving only his leather duster behind. Sephiroth looked around in confusion, trying to figure out where Genesis had gone. Turning around, Sephiroth was about to call out a taunt when Genesis appeared in front of him. Genesis grabbed the hilt of Masumune and yanked it out of Sephiroth's hands.

This put him off balance, pitching him forward. Genesis dropped Masumune and slashed with Rapier. Blood sprayed on the ground in front of him from Sephiroth's throat. Genesis sent Rapier away and caught Sephiroth as he fell. He gently turned Sephiroth over on his back and laid him on the ground.

Genesis watched the light leave Sephiroth's eyes, then the sea foam green swirls encase his body till nothing was left.

"Sorry Seph. It had to be done. You're my best friend, but I will do anything I have to to keep Ami safe. And if my friends turn against me and force me to fight them. Then I *will* cut them down to get to her." he whispered softly.

Genesis heard a scoff from the corner of the room. Genesis stood up and spun around, his eyes zeroing in on where the scoff had come from. It had been Kadaj.

"You think this is funny, you brat? Funny that I've been forced to kill the only friends I've had all my life. Sure, I said I had to do it, but that doesn't mean that I liked it. Those three men are all I've had since I joined SOLDIER. More like my family than the actual family I had back where I come from." he yelled.

Kadaj stood and scoffed again.

"Like I care. I never had any family except for my two older brothers. And even then, we're not that close. Who cares that you had to kill those guys. The point is that you're still alive.

That is the only point of battle. It doesn't matter who your opponent is so long as you defeat and kill them. That is all that matters in battle. Who cares if they're your friends or family. They are your enemy and need to be destroyed." the young man proclaimed, walking forward.

Hot anger coursed through Genesis' veins, but he forced it down. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

"I'm fighting you now, right? Then get your ass out here and lets fight. I'm tired of you already, and I don't want to hear any more of your mouth." Genesis snapped.

Kadaj gave a sharp laugh then reached behind him.

"Fine but remember, you asked for it."

Pulling out a double-bladed katana, he held it so the blade was facing backwards. ( **AN** : Do not try this at home kiddies without proper supervision or just a practice sword. I have personally trained to use a sword like this and I am *still* training to do so. And after every training session I end up with bruises all over my legs, arms, back, and sometimes I end up smacking myself in the back of the head. This is not an easy style of sword-wielding, however you want to put it, to learn.

It takes patience, grace skill, endurance, and a will of steel to get it down.) Genesis studied how the boy held his weapon and figured out a plan to take him down. With how young he was, there was no way that he had properly mastered how to wield his blade in the way he was holding it. Kadaj shot forward and swung his katana swiftly. Genesis was not ready for the speed that the boy had.

Though he shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as how small the boy was. Genesis brought Rapier up to block the attack and was immediately assaulted with a second attack. Kadaj pushed away a little and kicked Genesis in the stomach, sending him flying back into the wall far across the other side of the room. Kadaj followed quickly with another strike and Genesis was barely able to bring Rapier up to block it. He then activated a piece of Materia and directed a gust of wind at Kadaj blowing him away from him and back across the room.

( **AN** : Okay I know this Materia might not exist. If it doesn't, I just made it up to suit the purpose of this fight.) Kadaj landed on the ground a few meters away and cracked his head against it. It stunned him for the precious few seconds that Genesis needed to right himself and send a fireball in Kadaj' direction. As Genesis launched himself behind the fireball, the fireball was extinguished in front of him and Kadaj' katana was being slashed in front of his face.

Rapier came up and blocked the slash, but Genesis felt a small boot plant itself firmly in his sternum and kick upwards, knocking the air out of him. Genesis swung an arm down and wrapped it around the foot and twisted as he gasped for air. There was a sicking crack and Genesis let go of the boys foot. That was assuredly a broken ankle if not a leg. It was a step in the right direction to getting rid of the boy.

Genesis rolled to the side, trying to get air back into his lungs as he watched Kadaj clutch at his leg.

 _'It's a start.'_ Genesis thought to himself.

As Genesis was finally able to get air back into his lungs and stand up, Kadaj was able to stand up on his uninjured leg as well.

"That was a dirty trick, Rhapsodos." he hissed.

Genesis shrugged.

"Sephiroth always taught his SOLDIERs that nothing is a "dirty trick" when you are trying to survive. You best be ready for worse than that if you keep fighting me." Genesis sighed.

Kadaj growled loudly and threw his sword at Genesis. He easily dodged it and followed it as it lodged itself into the wall. Genesis stared at it for a moment then slowly looked back at Kadaj.

"Is this you surrendering to me or what?" he asked.

Kadaj just looked at the ground and closed his eyes, then looked back up at him with a glare that rivaled Sephiroth's.

"Never!" he yelled, launching himself forward on his one good leg.

Genesis swiftly moved out of the way. Kadaj' hands hit the wall to stop himself, then he pulled his katana out of the wall then turned to face Genesis.

"I never surrender!" he cried, launching himself forward again.

His blade clashed with Genesis' and even though Kadaj had a broken leg, there was still power behind his strike. Genesis shoved him back again and Kadaj stumbled back onto his broken leg. It collapsed under his weight, and Kadaj dropped his katana and held onto his knee. Seeing the only chance he knew he would get with this kid, he charged a powerful fireball and launched it at him. The flames engulfed him and Kadaj cried out.

Before Kadaj could do anything to defend himself, Genesis shot forward and lashed out with Rapier. Mint green eyes shot open wide as their owners head flew off its shoulders and landed on the ground. Kadaj' head rolled away as Genesis watched it. It was sad. Another young life lost before it was properly lived.

Didn't matter that the boy had been in Hojo's clutches. If he had been freed from Hojo, Kadaj probably could have learned so much, and may have had a different outlook on life. But now was not the time to be worried about that anymore. The silverette named Loz stood up in a rage, trying to stifle a couple of sobs as a few tears streaked down his face.

"H-how dare you kill my b-brother. We m-may not have been very close, b-but he was still my brother, you big meanie!" he yelled, pulling out his weapon, which looked to be a fancy arm shield of some sort.

Genesis took a step back from this show of emotion. All of the others hadn't cared one shit about what happened to the one before them. Where was this show of anger and concern for his so called "brother" coming from. However, Genesis couldn't concentrate on that. He had to get to Amaterasu.

There was only this teen, the gunner named Yazoo, and Hojo in his way. He was so close!

"It seems strange that you would care about your so called "brother", but it doesn't matter to me. You are all in my way of getting to Ami, that includes you Hojo." Genesis yelled, pointing Rapier at Hojo threateningly, "And I will slay you all to get to her if I have to."

Loz' stance wavered a little then strengthened once more.

"You won't kill me Rhapsodos!" he yelled, all signs of the previous tears gone.

Loz shot forward, leaving traces of blue light in his wake. Before Genesis knew it, Loz was in front of him. He let lose with a sharp, swift punch to the ground. The ground underneath his fist cracked and broke, sending huge pieces of it flying up into the air, along with Genesis. This surprised him for a moment but he quickly righted himself and began to lightly jump from rock to rock to rock, flitting back and forth almost like he was a butterfly, his foot never touching the rock for more than a second until he reached the ground.

Genesis had to admit, that move was impressive. However, right after Genesis had landed, Loz was right on top of him with another devastating punch to the ground, once again sending chunks of the ground flying up into the air. This time as Genesis tried to make his way back to the ground, Loz met him in mid air and tried to land a hit. Thanks to quick reflexes on Genesis' part, he missed. Landing on the ground again, Genesis turned and charged a fireball and searched for Loz but he was no where to be found.

Suddenly a falling piece of the floor in front of him shattered and Loz came flying at him through the debris and cloud of dust that was left. Genesis did the first thing that his body thought of: launch the fireball. Loz lifted his arm and the contraption on it flared to life and electricity appeared around it. The fireball hit it and fought with the fireball for a second then the fireball was redirected and smashed into the wall across on the other side of the room. Shock was clearly written all over Genesis' face.

Loz grinned, "Do you like Duel Hound's power. Your magic is useless against me Rhapsodos."

( **AN** :I know Duel Hound doesn't work like this, but sadly due to the fact I cannot write battle scenes and other than having his strength and Duel Hound's real ability which I have no idea how to put in, Loz is sadly lacking in the ability department. And if you look at how they used the "cloning method" when it came to 'Daj, Yaz, and Loz it's not mentioned who get's the "resistant to magic gene." Because every time I cast some kind of magic on Seph in the game, even if I've maxed out the stats, no matter what magic it is, it doesn't work as well as it does with any other monster. It could be because he's a final boss, but I think it's a resistance to magic. So I'm giving that "power" to Loz in the form of a "shield" on Duel Hound. Don't like it?

Tough! See my theory on how they used the cloning idea for 'Daj, Yaz, and Loz and where each one came from and who they "represent at the end of the Chappie!) Genesis looked down at his bangle. Almost all of the Materia in his bangle were magic Materia. He only had a few pieces that weren't.

Genesis then looked down at Rapier. His sword mostly relied on magic to do its heaviest amount of damage. Genesis, shrugged, he would be at a huge disadvantage this way, but if he couldn't win with magic, he would use brute force. Genesis sent Rapier away and slammed a fist into an open palm.

"Well..." Genesis grimaced, "...if I can't use my magic, then I guess it's hand to hand combat. I'm not very good at this and considering your size, I'll be at a disadvantage, but I used to hand to hand spar with both Sephiroth *and* Angeal. I don't think fighting with you will be too different from fighting Angeal, but I know you won't give me the chance to recover if you get a good hit in. Though you must realize, the same goes for you. I'm not going to hold back on your ass.

You will go down."

Loz laughed as he cracked his knuckles then pulled off Duel Hound. ( **AN** : I know Loz would never do this, I just wanted to make this fight between Loz and Genesis if I can.)

"Well Rhapsodos, I didn't think you had the balls to throw away your precious magic. After all, you depend on it **so** much. Oh well, if you say you've done hand to hand before, this should be interesting. But realize this, by the end of this fight, you'll be in a ShinRa body bag, headed back to your hometown for your parents to cry over your dead body. Or perhaps Hojo will take your body and make it useful, stranger things have happened in that lab of his." Loz sneered.

Genesis just shook his head and fell into his favorite hand to hand fighting stance.

"Let's just get this over with." he hissed.

"My pleasure." replied Loz, launching himself forward.

Loz made the first offensive move to hit Genesis' shoulder and Genesis brought up his hand and simply guided it away lashing in with his other hand and striking Loz squarely in the chest. The air was forced out of Loz' lungs and he stumbled back. Genesis didn't give him a chance to recover and shot forward to hit Loz in the shoulder. There was a loud pop and Loz cried out. He jumped back and away from Genesis holding his shoulder and glaring at him.

Tenderly feeling his shoulder, Loz pulled on his lower arm sharply, and there was another loud pop.

"Damn, one hit and you dislocated my shoulder. And you said you weren't good at this. I call bull shit, Rhapsodos." Loz huffed, still holding his arm and gently massaging it.

"I never said how good I was. It's just **my** opinion that I'm not very good. Others have told me I'm good. Now can we continue?" Genesis shrugged.

Launching himself forward, Genesis swung a kick at Loz' chest, but Loz caught his foot. Loz was about to twist his foot to break Genesis' leg, when Genesis swung his other leg up and scored a kick across the side of Loz' head. ( **AN** : Dumb ass move Loz, should have seen that coming. Hand to hand 101: Do not grab a leg to try and break it if the other person knows hand to hand combat. They will swing their other leg up and kick you either across the head or across the shoulder.

I personally prefer the head. Does more damage, but if you want to possibly snap the upper arm and you're confident enough in the power of your kick go for kicking the upper arm to break it. You may not be knocking out your opponent, but when you prefer to be peaceful you're deterring the person by breaking the arm instead of possibly mortally wounding them when kicking their head.) Managing to land from the kick, Genesis crouched down and swung his leg out again connecting with Loz' knee. There was a loud crack, and Genesis knew that leg was now useless.

If he could do the same thing to the other leg, Loz wouldn't be able to fight anymore. Loz lurched up on his one good leg and swung a fist at Genesis' face and Genesis leaned back to avoid it then grabbed his forearm and yanked him forward. Dodging around him so that Loz was in front of him, Genesis wrapped one arm around Loz' throat and used his other hand to grip Loz' chin.

"Never had to use this move on someone, and I don't like it, not my style. But to get rid of you, I'll use it." Genesis growled in Loz' ear.

Genesis pulled with his hands and Loz' head snapped to the side severing his spinal cord. Genesis opened his arms and allowed Loz' body to fall away from his own.

"Sorry man..." Genesis whispered, another life cut short in his eyes.

Genesis then turned and looked at what seemed to be the only threat left. He didn't see Hojo as a threat.

"You're the last one left. I suggest you give up and spare yourself from being killed." Genesis hissed at Yazoo.

Yazoo took a step back and closer to Amaterasu. Genesis knew that movement. That was wariness and a desire to keep what doesn't belong to you. Yazoo looked over to Hojo and Hojo became irate.

"You lose that girl you rat, and **I'll** kill you, not him!" he screeched.

Yazoo paled and looked back over at Amaterasu. Then confidence poured itself back into his body and he gave one last sneer at Amaterasu and lifted her face for one last kiss, before sauntering forward. Yazoo raised his gun and took aim at Genesis. He took three quick shots then flashed out of sight. There were three high pitched pings as the bullets were deflected off of Rapier, which had been re-summoned after the battle with Loz, and Genesis tracked Yazoo as he ran.

Yazoo was fast, however he was not as fast as Sephiroth so he was having an easy time tracking him. Yazoo fired off two more bullets before leaping in the air over Genesis and firing off four more. Genesis blocked all six and waited for Yazoo to land. Once he did, Genesis charged him and lashed out with Rapier. Yazoo ducked under Rapier, came up and kicked Genesis in the chest hard.

However just before the kick hit, Genesis threw up a shield which reduced some of the impact but he was still sent flying back. Flipping backwards, Genesis touching his hand to the ground to slow himself down, then regained his footing. Two bullets came flying Genesis' way and he ducked under them, not bothering to block them with Rapier. Raising Rapier to eye level, Genesis ran his hand down it, activating the runes on it. With the red runes glowing on it like molten fire, Genesis shot forward and before Yazoo could react, his gun was cut to pieces and rendered useless.

Yazoo leapt back, putting some distance between them.

"Damn it, Rhapsodos! You destroyed my Velvet Nightmare!" he yelled.

Genesis shrugged.

"So does that mean this fight is over? Probably not, but I can always hope." Genesis asked.

"Far from it!" Yazoo yelled, sinking into a fighting stance. _'_

 _Damn it, I don't have time for this. I have to get to Ami.'_ Genesis thought to himself.

He sighed then raised Rapier.

"Sorry 'bout this..." he whispered.

Disappearing seemingly into thin air, Genesis reappeared behind Yazoo with his sword to his throat, "...But you never should have touched Ami..." he hissed in Yazoo's ear dangerously, "...You never should have touched what is mine."

Pulling Rapier back sharply, the razor sharp edge of the sword slashed into Yazoo's throat and sliced it open. Blood sprayed out of the fatal wound as Yazoo fell to the ground, however Genesis felt no remorse for this kill. Yazoo had touched Amaterasu, and only he was allowed to do that. Genesis almost felt a sort of sick satisfaction as he watched the blood pour from Yazoo's throat.

 _'He deserved it...'_ he told himself.

Genesis then turned his attention to Hojo. As soon as Yazoo had been killed, Hojo had started to back away from Amaterasu, realizing there was no one to protect him from Genesis anymore. Dark hatred fueled Genesis on as he approached Hojo. He raised Rapier high above his head and an angry growl left his lips.

"This is for Ami, you bastard!" he hissed, before bringing Rapier down as hard as he could.

With the runes burning brightly on the blade, it cut through Hojo's body like a hot knife through butter. His body was split in half and blood sprayed all over, soaking Genesis' front and splattering all over his face. Though it should have disgusted him, Genesis made no move to wipe the blood away. Turning away from the fading body, Genesis walked to Amaterasu then sent Rapier away.

"Ami?" he asked softly, reaching out and gently touching an arm.

She made no reaction at his touch or voice. Genesis slowly and gently lifted her face so he could look at it, but as he did, sea foam green swirls began to surround her body. Realizing what was happening, tears began flowing down his face. He was too late...

"Goddess...please, please no...not this. Anything but this..." he begged, "Don't take her away...from me. Don't take away...what I love...so much. Please Goddess...please, don't take her. I beg of you...Don't take her from me..."

But the Goddess was not listening to him as the sea foam green continued to swirl around Amaterasu's body.

"Goddess please...no..." Genesis begged again in a whisper, kissing Amaterasu's lips softly.

Then the last swirls of sea foam took over Amaterasu's body and a few seconds later she was gone. Genesis fell to his knees crying, then threw his head back and screamed a soul-wrenching cry to the heavens.

"Minerva, how could you do this to me? How could you take away my heart, my soul, my life? Goddess, how could you take away the one thing that helps me live in this forsaken life of mine?!" he yelled to the skies above.

Then the room around him began to grow darker and darker. Genesis looked around frantically, putting his hands to the sides of his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"No please...no darkness...I hate the darkness...please no..." he yelled curling in on himself.

( **AN** : Yes I know it seems stupid for Genesis a 1st class SOLDIER, to be scared of the dark. But in normal darkness SOLDIERs can see through it because of the Mako enhancements. And before Genesis joined SOLDIER he was scared of the dark and everything because of the storms Banora had during the "rainy" seasons. (I am totally making this shit up right here...the part about him being afraid of the dark and everything...yeah everyone has their own little dark secrets why can't Genesis have one?) But back to the explanation the dark that is surrounding him the Mako cannot penetrate it.)

Then Genesis opened his eyes once again and the darkness was gone and the world was still there. The only darkness that permeated the room was the darkness of night. The room where he had fought and killed his friends was gone, replaced by his bedroom, what little moonlight that could make it through the polluted Midgar sky filtering through his bedroom window. He frantically looked beside him and found Amaterasu asleep peacefully beside him, her breathing deep and even. Nothing had harmed her, no marks covered her body from what he could see, no blood covered her skin or soaked her hair.

He suddenly pulled her tightly against him and buried his face deeply against the top of her head, feeling the soft strands smooth against his face, tears coming to his eyes. Amaterasu awoke instantly from her slumber at the harsh movement and tried to turn in Genesis' arms, but he wouldn't allow her. His arms simply tightened around her even more and he cried harder. Amaterasu reached back and threaded her hand into his hair and gently asked what was wrong. The only answer the she received were sobs that wracked Genesis' entire body.

Amaterasu reached the conclusion that he had had a nightmare. Prying Genesis' arms from around her body, Amaterasu turned so that she could sit up and pulled him against her and laid his head against her chest like she had once before and ran her finger through his hair like a mother would a child when they are scared to comfort him. Genesis clung to Amaterasu like that child, still crying, his body still being wracked with had sobs. Rocking gently back and forth, Amaterasu began to hum softly, allowing him to cry against her chest without asking why. If Genesis wanted to tell her why he was crying like this, he would do so when he was ready, and most likely not before then.

For now she would give him all the comfort that he needed. Amaterasu knew that if she could cry, she would probably be shedding a few tears of her own at seeing the obvious emotional pain that Genesis was in. Her throat was already tightening up as if she was going to cry. With the way that Genesis was crying, it was as if he had lost someone so dear to him it had killed him inside, absolutely destroyed him. Slowly, but surely, Genesis cried himself back to sleep.

Instead of moving him and chancing waking him up, Amaterasu decided to let Genesis stay were he was. So she grabbed both of their pillows and stuffed them behind her back and leaned back against against them and the headboard of their shared bed. She would protect him as well as she could, and hoped that she could keep any other nightmares away as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep herself.

 **AN: Okay peeps that's that chappie! Now I said earlier in the chappie that I have a theory of how the cloning for how 'Daj, Yaz, and Loz came into existence. When Hojo made his little clones he wanted to make certain facets of Sephiroth's traits. However it didn't come out like that. What kinda happened in my opinion was that Kadaj was made in Genesis' appearance.**

 **They both have fiery tempers and are also impulsive. They're also very good with Materia. To catch onto the similarity you have to watch the both of them for a while to pick up on it. Now if you compare Sephiroth and Yazoo, you then see the suave, reserved, and more sexual side of him. The quiet, more devious side of him, if you ask me.**

 **Yes, Yazoo uses a gun, but I bet if you hand Yazoo a sword, he will kick ass with it. Then if you look at Loz my theory is not entirely complete on this one but I think they based Loz off of Angeal. I can see this one because Angeal is always going on about honor, dreams, and pride. I know, I know Loz is quite emotional. But I think what happened there is that all the emotions that Sephiroth was unable to show got lumped into him and thus there is why Loz shows it.**

 **So there's my theory. Not entirely sound, but I think it's a good one. My cousin and I came up with it and every way we look at it, we come up agreeing with it. So yeah. Thanks for dealing with me up till now.**

 **Hope this chappie didn't put you out or anything. I...uh just wanted to try my hand at a dream and everything and start...well ah hell forget it. I'm still working on how to write out the next chappie for this, so it might be a while. I may have out to chappie 71 planned. But that doesn't mean I have it fleshed out well enough to write it and get it typed.**

 **I need to get to work on my other stories to. I think I'm going to do some work on Giving a Heart which is my bleach story. Szyael and an OC story. I've been told by 1 reviewer that it okay, but that's only one person, so...yea. C ya later.**


	15. Update

Hi everyone out there. Nice to see you again. I have a little update on what I am going to be doing for this storyfor a while. Because I have had a little KH kick, this story is going to be put on hold for a little while. Sorry for that, but once I get on a kick for something I have to roll with it. If I try and do something outside the kick, it just ends up being really crappy and just not something worth reading. Or it tries to turn itself into the story that I am currently having the kick on. So I decided to turn myself off of a few of my stories so that wouldn't happen. I don't know how long it's going to be before I get back to said stories that I am currently stopping for the said fact of not wanting to ruin them, but I'm hoping it won't be too long. So until then, c ya on those stories and come find me on the stories that I will be working on!


	16. Wedding Poll

Okay peeps, I was just at I wedding recently and it gave me an idea for what to do with Goddess gift. I need the opinion from you readers out there. I've slightly made up my mind on what I'm going to do, but I would like your input just to see if you agree with me. It will be a long time before this happens (if it happens at all) but I was wondering if any of you thought that Genesis and Amaterasu should be married at the end of Goddess' Gift as the "Happy Ending" to the story. As I said it will be a long way off before I write this section of the story if I do write it. But I would like to be able to put the plan into action before I finalize everything. Seeing as I need to find a place in the story where I can have Genesis find the materials to have the rings made and then have the rings themselves made and then have him do the big proposal. I already know what I am going to do for the most part of the ceremony. Sephiroth will be officiating (since we don't really have any priests in that place). Angeal will be Genesis' best man and strangely enough because we don't have a "father of the bride" he will walk Amaterasu down the isle. Aerith will be Amaterasu's maid of honor. Zack will walk Aerith down the isle. Aerith will be helping with the dress being chosen and everything. (Which I will actually be going online to wedding shops and looking for a dress that I can make a link on my profile page that people can look at for the main reason of I suck at wedding dress descriptions.) Sephiroth will be in dress uniform. Which means no leather, it will be more along the lines of a military dress uniform. It will be silver, with all the rank trimmings and everything. Angeal, I believe will be wearing his first class outfit. (I just can't see him in anything but that, I know it's a wedding and you usually wear a suit, but I don't think he would look good in one. I just don't think it would suit him.) Zack will be wearing the same. (His first class outfit.) Aerith will be in her normal outfit. (Unfortunately, I am unable to come up with a color theme for the wedding that I think would suit everything properly, so I'm just winging it.) Genesis will be wearing his normal outfit too. So yeah, I will be putting up a poll in my profile and if you will help me with my decision it would really be great. As I said it will be a long, long time before this comes around, but I'm just trying to set things up since I have all the chapters planned out, and I want to be able to slide all of this in before I wrap up my planning of the chappies for good and basically cement everything. So if you could help me that would be great! This poll will end at the end of January when the Game Kingdom Hearts III comes out so please get your votes in by then if you would!


End file.
